Hibird the Yellow Feathered Matchmaker!
by Neospice21
Summary: It's fall, and birds are flying south. Hibird dissapears, and Hibari goes on a rampage to find his little friend. Can Haru help him find the little bird? Will he learn to acknowledge her and grow to like her? Can she grow to love him back? HaruXHibari
1. Little Hibirds Don't Hibernate

Hibird the Yellow Feathered Matchmaker

Well this is my one-shot idea I just randomly came up with. If people like it and I come up with more ideas I just may continue it. Ok, the couple pairing just might be a bit crazy... but I still wanted to try to write it out. I personally kind of like the pairing Hibari and Haru. I don't know why, so don't ask me. I'm just crazy I guess. Well enjoy the story! ^0^

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

It was just another regular day at school. The weather was a bit cold, but it was relatively warm for the fall season. Things were doing pretty good in school, people were laughing, having fun with their friends, and- oh my god! Someone just fell out of the window! And they were on the 3rd floor!

"Ju-Juudaime! Hibari! How could you do that to the boss!?" Gokudera screamed igniting his favorite dynamites he oh so cleverly hides.

"Tsuna was whistling too cheerfully and he was carrying a yellow keychain." Hibari said in an angry tone swinging his tonfas so the fire on the fuse would blow out.

"Now Gokudera don't do anything rash, Tsuna won't like it if you pick a fight with Hibari and loose." Yamamoto said and he got punched by Gokudera.

"Like heck I'd loose to him! And don't be so rude to the Tenth! Don't disrespect him by calling him by his name!" Gokudera shouted being a bit touchy about respecting Tsuna.

Tsuna walked into the room in pain. There were some leaves in his hair.

"Oi Tsuna, there's a birds nest in your hair." Yamamoto pointed out. Tsuna touched the top of his head and felt a birds nest.

"Ha? Wonder how that got there." He said as a little baby bird was in there and it chirped.

Hibari who was still in the room tensed at the sound and he turned around to glare at Tsuna. He took out his tonfas and spun them around wildly. He seemed really angry. In no time Tsuna was tossed out of the window again.

"OI! Hibari! You've gone to far this time! I really can't forgive you this time! I may be willing to over look killing you the first time, but a second time? I'll blow you up!" Gokudera shouted as he was held back by Yamamoto.

"Ah, there are no problems over here Hibari. Gokudera has no problems what so ever, so please go and have a good day." Yamamoto said covering Gokudera's mouth so he wouldn't say anything.

Hibari walked out of the room the murderous intention still filled the air and made some of the students really uneasy. He was really angry and stressed out. Hibird was always on his shoulder singing the schools alma mater when he wanted to hear it. Recently the little bird has been flying off on his own and would come back really late. At first he paid it no attention because Hibird was a bird and he probably wanted some space of his own.

"Just where are you Hibird?" He whispered to himself quietly. What first caused him to worry was the fact that some birds were flying south for the winter. He asked a pet shop owner about it, and he said that Hibird's species didn't usually like to migrate to the south. Though the pet shop owner said that, where was Hibird disappearing off too? He was worried when the bird would fly off and come back really late, but now Hibari hadn't seen Hibird even once for a whole entire week, and it was starting eating him on the inside. Hibari paused in his tracks in looked in front of him in shock.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?" Hibari asked one of his little disciplinary flunkies.

"Ah...it seemed that you were angry that Hibird was gone so we thought if we dressed up like Hibird, Hibari-san would feel better." They said. Hibari was angry beyond belief. NO ONE could replace his Hibird. No one could sing the alma mater as good at the little bird. No one was so cute like the little bird. Were they making a mockery of Hibird? No one mocks his little Hibird.

"Take that costume off before I kill you." He growled taking out his tonfas. They quickly took off the costumes and move out of his way.

Tsuna finally walked into the room again after his second fall this morning. His clothes were a bit torn up.

"I don't know, but does Hibari seem a bit more angry than usual?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera and Yamamoto thought about it.

"Now that I think of it he does seem to be a bit angrier now a days." Yamamoto said.

"Oh my god! Tsuna-kun! Are you alright?" Kyoko asked running up to him.

"Ah, Ky-Kyoko-chan? Yeah I'm fine. I just fell out of the window...ah...twice." He sweatdropped.

"TWICE!? Tsuna! Did you break anything?" She asked really worried about his health. Tsuna blushed at the fact they were mere inches apart and she seemed to really care about his well being. It made him really happy.

"I-I'm fine! See? I can move perfectly fine." He said doing jumping jacks in the room. Kyoko let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"That's good." She smiled and hugged him making Tsuna tense up. The teacher then walked in and asked for the students to sit back into their seats.

School was really hectic; Hibari kept beating up people for no reason. He just seemed so much angrier than normal.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were walking to Tsuna's house trying to think of the reason as to why he was so angry.

"AH!" Yamamoto shouted. Gokudera and Tsuna looked at him wondering what idea he came up with.

"I forgot my math book at school, and we have math homework. Can I borrow your book Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna pleadingly. Tsuna just nodded his head and sighed. Hibari was walking home briskly with a very murderous aura around him.

Yamamoto looked at Hibari anxiously wondering who he was going to smack next. Then he suddenly noticed something. Why is it that for a while that Hibari seem less intimidating? It was because of this one special thing that Hibari always had around him. Yamamoto leaned over to Tsuna and Gokudera and whispered into their ears.

"Hey, have you guys noticed that Hibird has been missing for a while?" He asked. Tsuna and Gokudera gasped suddenly realizing that the bird was missing around the time when Hibari started acting all angry.

"For once I think you're right Baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted and patted his back.

"You're voice is too loud. It is disturbing my train of thought. You need to be punished." Hibari said and whapped Gokudera in the jaw with his tonfas and went on his merry little way.

"Anyways, let's try to find Hibird." Tsuna said running towards his house.

Haru who was walking home from school saw the three running through the streets. She called out their names but they didn't hear her at all. She puffed out her cheeks in dismay and sighed.

"Oh well, they didn't hear Haru..." She said sadly and bumped into someone.

"Get out of my way before I bite you to death." Hibari's dark voice resounded.

"Ha-hahi! Haru is very sorry, desu!" Haru moved out of his way and bowed in respects.

"AH! Hibari-san!" she called out after him and he turned around glaring at her.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" He asked with a very angry tone. Haru just froze in fear. She was so scared she even forgot how to breathe.

"A-ah... You see...I..." She was stuttering a lot.

"You have 3 seconds to come straight to the point before I bite you." Hibari threatened taking out his tonfas.

"Hahi! Haru just thought you'd like to know where Hibird was, desu!" Haru shouted and started bawling her eyes out on the street. Hibari looked at Haru with surprise.

"Where is Hibird? What have you done to him? Is he alright? Where is he!?" He shouted shaking Haru violently. This was the first time anyone has ever seen Hibari loose his cool. Haru started to get dizzy with all the shaking and she fainted. Hibari looked at her in confusion.

"What do I do now?" He wondered. He just sat there waiting for her to wake up. When she did she just screamed because she woke up to Hibiri's anxious looking face.

"Hahi! Haru didn't do anything! Please don't kill Haru, desu! She still has to marry Tsuna-san!" She started to tear up again.

"Please...just tell me where Hibird is..."He said a bit exasperated. Haru looked at him in shock.

"Hi-hibird is at Haru's house...he was being bullied by a cat and Haru saved him. He broke his wing. I've been trying to tell you for a while, but I could never find you. Everyone kept telling me you were away near the park where all the birds were. When Haru went there Hibari already left." She said twiddling her fingers.

"He broke his wing? Is he alright?" He asked scared for the well-being of his yellow feathered friend.

"Ah! Hibird is fine, desu! It was only a small fracture. He should be fine soon. Hibird has actually been calling out your name the whole entire time he was at Haru's home. Hibird really seems to like Hibari a lot. Haru has to show him a picture of Hibari to put Hibird to sleep." Haru said holding up the picture of Hibari smirking. The closest thing to a smile.

"When did you take this picture?" He asked looking at it. There was a bit of silence for a moment.

"Ah...Haru can't tell you that, but we can't just say Haru has a reliable source." She said and grabbed his hand.

"Haru will take you to see Hibird." She said and walked towards her home. Hibari was a bit uncomfortable having a girl holding his hand but he didn't say anything against it. He was just happy to be seeing Hibird for the first time in a week. They walked into her house.

"HIBARI! HIBARI! Where are you? HIBARI!!~" They could hear Hibird cry. Hibari instantly ran upstairs and into Haru's room.

"Hibird!" Hibari scooped up the little bird in his hands and held it closely to his chest as if he was hugging it. Haru walked into her room and leaned against the doorframe smiling.

"You really do love Hibird. He really loves you too." Haru said smiling. Hibari just nodded his head land smiled. Haru was surprised at the fact that Hibari could smile, but she decided to not say anything about it. One shouldn't make fun of another when they thought they lost something precious to them. Hibari really did seem to care a lot for Hibird.

"I missed you very much Hibird, where have you been off too recently?" He asked the little bird not expecting an answer back.

"Visiting Haru. Haru give Hibird yummy bread." Hibird chirped. Hibari looked at Haru who just looked at him back.

"Well thank you for taking care of Hibird up until now." He said bowing his head in gratitude. He really hated to be doing all of this, but he was really happy to have Hibird back.

"Haru is willing to help anytime." She said smiling. Hibari gave her a small smile back.

"Well do you want to go now Hibird?" He asked. Hibird shook his little head.

"Stay a bit longer? Hibird like Haru." Hibird said jumping out of his hands and hopped over to Haru and rubbed his head against her leg. Haru giggled and picked up the bird and took off the splint.

"Why don't you try flying now Hibird?" She asked. Hibird nodded his little head and flapped his little wings and he was floating in the air.

"That's good, you can fly again!" Haru smiled. Hibari smiled and held out his hand and Hibird flew over to his hand and rested in it.

"Ah, Haru doesn't know if Hibari has a special nest for Hibird at Hibari's house, so Haru made a small little nest for Hibird." Haru said holding the hand made nest to Hibari. He took it and Hibird flew into it and started singing a random tune happily.

"I think he likes it." He said enthusiastically. If anyone else saw Hibari act like this would assume that he was drunk, but in reality Hibird just brought out the good in Hibari. That little bird just made Hibari so excitable all the time. Haru giggled at the contrast of emotions Hibari could show when Hibird was around.

"Well Hibird is fine now, so you can take him home." Haru said. Hibari nodded his head.

"Are you ready to go now Hibird?" Hibari asked.

"Yes, Hibird is ready." Hibird said flapping his wings and Hibari walked out of Haru's room. Haru followed them out to the front door.

"Bye Hibari-san! Hibird!" Haru waved.

"Bye bye Haru!" Hibird chirped. Hibird was petting the little bird gently with his thumb

"Hibari?" The little bird said.

"What is it Hibird? Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Hibird likes Hibari, and Hibird likes Haru. Hibird thinks Hibari should like Haru." Hibird said.

"Well if Hibird likes Haru and thinks I should like her, than I will." Hibari said taking it into consideration. Anyone his beloved Hibird liked should be ok. She even took care of his little beloved Hibird for him.

"Yay! Hibird loves Hibari." Hibird said rubbing his head against Hibari's thumb. Hibari smiled and looked around trying to see if there was anyone nearby. He saw no one.

"Hibari loves you too Hibird." Hibari said and kissed the top of his head. He walked home with Hibird happily. Unfortunately for Hibari, Tsuna somehow managed to see the part when Hibari kissed Hibird's head. He walked back home and met up with Yamamoto and Gokudera and told them what happened. None of them believed in what Tsuna saw and decided to put it behind them. It was just too weird for them to picture.

The next day at school things were a bit better now, except if you had anything that reminded Hibari of a cat, the very thing that put Hibird's life in danger, you'd have an instant death. Unfortunately for Tsuna, his mother packed his lunch in a kitty shaped container because it was on sale and she thought it was cute.

"Oi, Herbivore Tsuna." Hibari called out.

"Ah, yes Hibari-san?" Tsuna answered nervously.

"If you see the girl Haru Miura, you give this to her." Hibari said and handed him a letter addressed to Haru.

"Haru...what did you do to anger Hibari?" Tsuna wondered thinking it was a letter of challenge or a letter full of threats.

"Haru didn't do anything wrong...but steal my heart." Hibari said quietly so no one could hear it. Unfortunately Tsuna was able to hear it and fainted from the shock.

"Ju-Juudaime!" Gokudera ran over to him and started fanning him with a text book.

"P-poor Haru... don't die on us. Haru...stay away from him. He's a monster..." Was all that would come out of Tsuna's mouth the whole entire time he was unconscious.

"I wonder just what is in that letter Hibari wrote..." Gokudera said tempted to read it, but scared to actually open it.

"I guess we'll never know." Yamamoto said shrugging.

* * *

Well that was my story! I am thankful for those that actually read this to the end. ^^ I don't know if this is a good story or not, but the idea was stuck in my head and I REALLY wanted to write it down. XD I hope you all liked it. It was a bit OOC at times, but I think I got some of it down. ^^ So please review and tell me if I should keep it as it is, or add more onto it?


	2. Last Minute Xmas Shopping With a Friend

Alright here is the next chapter! Okay, I told you guys this just may be like a one-shot or a two shot, but I think it'll be a bit longer than that. ^^ So the "Yellow Feathered Match Maker" is going to survive for a couple of more chapters. And I bet you all are still wondering what is inside of that letter huh? Sorry, but I'm not telling you guys just yet. (To tell the truth I have no idea myself XP) I think I will have what the letter said in the last chapter. XP

Well, I appreciate all of the reviews I have gotten from the last chapter. Thank you all very much. I understand that Hibari was a BIT OOC, but I think it's funny that way. Love does make you all do crazy things after all. XP I just love making him OOC sometimes, it just makes me chuckle. I'm sorry if it really does bother some of you out there. Well now on with the story.

* * *

**Last Minute X-mas Shopping With a Friend**

So it has been a while since the problem with Hibird flying off and not coming back, making Hibari angry because he was worried about his little yellow feathered friend.

It was the time of the year full of snow and drinking hot chocolate. Christmas was right around the corner and some late minute shopping was being done.

"Hahi! Haru still has no idea what to get the boys." Haru grumbled irritably, disheveling her brown tresses. She didn't know what went on in guys heads, much less what they'd want for Christmas presents. She was sure that pink frilly socks were out of the question. Why couldn't guys just like the same things as girls? It would make shopping much easier.

"Haru-chan? I thought it was you! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while. Are you shopping for some late-minute Christmas presents?" Kyoko asked running up to her. Haru turned around and smiled upon seeing her friend.

"Kyoko-chan! Hai, Haru is doing some last-minute shopping. Haru has been so busy in school lately, and she just can't seem to find anything that the boys may like-desu" Haru said hanging her head in dismay.

"Well, why don't we help each other then? I'm trying to find a gift for Nii-chan and Tsuna-kun." Kyoko sighed shaking her head. She was at a loss. She wasn't sure what gift to get Tsuna, and she wasn't able to find anything 'extreme' enough for her brother.

"Hm... Oh! Haru has an idea-desu!" Haru said looking around at the stores nearby. She grabbed Kyoko's hand and walked over to the nearest toy store.

"Don't you think some paintball guns would be 'extreme'? And look, this one comes with walkie-talkies, and goggles that can help you see in the dark. He could go all army-like and hunt down all of his enemies." Haru said moving her arms in a shooting like motion to demonstrate how she thought he would use them.

"Oh! I think that's a great idea! Thank you Haru-chan!" Kyoko hugged her.

"I wonder if there is anything we can find here that any of the other boys may like." Haru wondered looking around. She noticed something from the corner of her eye. She picked up the object she saw.

It looked like a little bird. If you pulled on it's tail, it flapped it's wings. She looked at the description on the back. It supposedly was supposed to have a recorder of some sorts inside of it. She looked at the toy and looked for a button.

She pushed a random button she had found. "Testing, one, two three." She said into where she thought the receiver would be, around the ear area of the bird.

She flipped over to the back to read the directions again. She tugged on the tail again and it recited her message while flapping it's wings.

"Oh this is very cute. It reminds me of Hibird. I believe that Hibari may like this. Oh, but he's so very mature and a little scary. He probably wouldn't like it would he?" She wondered.

"It's really cute though." Kyoko smiled.

"I think I'll get it any way. I'll decide if I want to give it to him later. So is Kyoko-chan going to the Christmas party at Yamamoto's restaurant?" Haru asked.

"Hai, I'm going." Kyoko smiled.

"I'll see you there then." Haru said getting excited about the party.

"Yeah, I'll see you there too." Kyoko giggled.

"What are these?" She wondered. She looked at a little flashlight and a baseball. The baseball glowed in the dark somehow and the flashlight was in the shape of a dynamite stick. If you pushed on the fuse, you could see that it became a pen. "These are really cute; don't you think Kyoko-chan?" Haru asked.

"Those are really cute. They come up with some of the most interesting things now a days." Kyoko said. Haru nodded her head.

"Well let's buy these the things now." Haru said walking over to the cashier and bought the items. After she was done, Kyoko rung her items as well.

"I have been busy making cards and knitting some things for a while now. I think I'll give the scarves along with the presents." Haru said.

"That's a good idea. And it'll be a set with my gifts then. I was making gloves." Kyoko said. The girls laughed at how similarly they thought.

"Well we both have to find something for Tsuna-san now." Haru said.

"Let's go then." Kyoko said as they both skipped out of the store together and looked around.

"Do you know what Tsuna-san may like?" Kyoko asked.

"Haru doesn't know-desu." Haru said sadly. She was a failure as Tsuna's future wife if she didn't know about the things that he liked.

"Well if it isn't Haru and Kyoko?" Bianchi said from behind them. Haru and Kyoko bowed in respects to her.

"What are you two doing here? Are you two shopping?" She asked them taking off her sunglasses.

"Hai-desu. Haru and Kyoko-chan are shopping for Tsuna-san's gifts." Haru said.

"Oh, really? Well then why don't you make him something made with a lot of love? I can teach you two how to cook some things. As the old saying goes, 'the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' I'll teach you two how to make delicious food you can fill to the brim with all of your love." Bianchi said.

"That sounds like fun doesn't it Haru-chan? Let's do it. I'm sure Tsuna-kun will like it." Kyoko said.

"Hai-desu! Please teach us how to cook with all of our hearts Bianchi nee-san." Haru asked of her.

"Alright, well Tsuna is over at Yamamoto's place so why don't we meet at Tsuna's house in thirty minutes while he's away." Bianchi said putting on her glasses and walked off saying something about getting some ingredients she needed to find.

-

--

**30 Minutes Later**

Haru, Bianchi, and Kyoko were all in the kitchen with aprons wrapped around their waists. Nana had let them borrow the kitchen and all of the ingredients.

"Alright so what should we make for them? Why don't we try a cake?" Bianchi asked taking out a cookbook.

"This one looks yummy with all of the fruit." Kyoko said.

"You're right Kyoko. The colors from the fruit, makes the cake look livelier and gives it more flavor. Which cake looks interesting to you, Haru?" Bianchi asked the brown haired girl.

"Ano...Haru is thinking the 'double trouble chocolate fudge cake' looks good." Haru said, her mouth watering at the mere thought of how good all of the chocolate would taste.

"Oh, that does sound scrumptious. Alright let's get started. I'll teach you how to cook with all of your hearts. I'll make some drinks and cookies to bring over to the party that will match the tastes of your cakes. Now then, shall we get started now?" Bianchi asked.

"Hai!" Haru and Kyoko both piped excitedly.

-

--

**At Yamamoto's Place**

"Wow you guys are doing a lot of work around here. The party is tomorrow. Why are you putting up all of the decorations up today?" Tsuna asked.

"Well that's because tomorrow me and Oyaji have to work all day tomorrow on the food. You guys eat big STORMS of food." Yamamoto laughed at his silly pun. Tsuna and Gokudera blinked and dismissed the joke at first, until Gokudera understood the joke.

"Ah! You stupid baseball idiot! I don't eat that much!" The enraged guardian of the storm ring shouted.

"Ah ha ha! Yeah, ok. I'm sorry. Well you guys going to help me with the decorations now?" Yamamoto asked.

"I refuse to help you decorate." Gokudera said moodily.

"Lighten up Gokudera-kun, decorating isn't that bad." Tsuna said hanging up streamers. He was trying to reach the corner but ended up falling off the ladder instead.

"Aaiie!" Tsuna wailed as he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto ran over to the poor little boy that fell off the ladder.

"Get away from him you stupid baseball freak. Juudaime! Are you alright? Stupid ladder, how dare you cause Juudaime this much pain. As Juudaime's right-hand man, I'll blow you up! Prepare yourself!" Gokudera shouted preparing for mortal combat against the wooden evil ladder of DOOM.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! STOP! Don't blow up the ladder!" Tsuna shouted trying to calm his so called, right-hand man's fury. Gokudera stopped as he was told and scoffed.

"You've been spared because of Juudaime's magnificent pity towards you. Next time I won't go easy on you. Yeah, tremble with fear at the thought that I, Juudaime's right-hand man will blow you up if you slip up again. And fine, I'll help you with the stupid decorations. I'm only going to do this because Juudaime said so." Gokudera said getting out pieces of paper and started cutting out skeletons out of them.

"Ah these look so cool!" Gokudera said with stars in his eyes. He just loved those skeletons.

"Oi, Takeshi how many people are coming tomorrow?" His father asked from the kitchen.

"Ah... Lets see, Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei-sempai, Lambo, Dino-san, he'll probably bring one of his men Romario, I-pin, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi-san, Fuuta, and probably Hibari-san. So that makes one...two...three..." Yamamoto was counting the number of people with his fingers.

"That makes about 13 people, but 14 if you include me too, Oyaji." Yamamoto said. He blinked and turned around when he felt terrified auras behind him.

"Hi-Hibari-san? Are you serious Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asked in fright.

"Sure I am. We all have to get along, and having get-togethers helps with that." Yamamoto shrugged.

"Haru? Lambo? My SISTER! Why did you even think about inviting them? Are you CRAZY?!" Gokudera exploded at the thought of seeing them at a party. He wasn't too fond of the idea of having a party, but he was going to go only because Tsuna was going. Who knows what dangers could happen to him while he wasn't there. Get poisoned by his sister, annoyed by Lambo's stupidity, being suffocated by THAT girl's clinginess. Or WORSE, Tsuna could also get attacked by a fat assassin who climbs down people's chimney's and puts exploding presents under their tree or in their stockings. He HAD to go to the party... for Tsuna's sake.

"Well Lambo is one of the guardians. Haru is one of our friends, and it would be rude not to invite her. Kyoko, Bianchi, and I-pin should have more friends that they can talk too. It's Christmas Gokudera, a time for celebrating and being with family. Why wouldn't I invite your sister?" He asked.

"Che, maybe that's because I don't want to spend some, 'Christmas cheer' with my family. I don't like my family." Gokudera muttered under his breath. Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at each other and sighed.

"Well what ever, lets just get to decorating everything then." Yamamoto said.

"And besides we're all a mafia family, so why can't we just be happy for at least a day? So come on Gokudera-kun, please put up with it for a day? For me?" Tsuna asked of him.

"Fine... only because Juudaime asked it of me." Gokudera said cutting more of his paper skeletons.

"Gyu ha ha! Lambo-sama is here!" Lambo jumped through the restaurant entrance and bellowed out loud.

"You stupid cow! What are you doing here!?" Gokudera seethed wanting to wrap his fingers around the obnoxious little brat's fat, grubby little neck.

"Lambo-sama is here to help you all out! Be happy because Lambo-sama is generously going to help you! Gyu ha ha!" Lambo laughed his usually annoying little laugh. He was spinning around and he knocked over the whole box of decorations. He got smacked in the back of the head by I-pin.

"Lambo stop lying and making trouble for others! Lambo and I-pin were sent here to play." I-pin said.

"Haru-nee and Kyoko nee are making something at Tsuna's house and we were told to play here." Lambo said picking his nose and flicked his booger. It landed on Gokudera's shoe and he got kicked into the ceiling by Gokudera.

"You stupid cow! Don't go flicking your boogers everywhere! I'll kill you!" Gokudera ranted. Lambo crashed back down onto the floor. The imprint of his face was on the ceiling. Lambo was knocked unconscious on the ground. I-pin shook her head.

"Stupid Lambo... you shouldn't make other people angry." I-pin said sighing at his stupidity.

"They're making something at my house?" Tsuna wondered what they could be making. He envisioned Kyoko baking sweets in his kitchen with a cute frilly apron on smiling at him saying, 'No, you can't peak Tsuna-kun. I'm making you a surprise. Go wait over there for me ok?' with her cute little voice. Tsuna was grinning widely at the though.

"Yes, Bianchi-san is teaching them how to cook." I-pin said. Gokudera and Tsuna froze.

"Bianchi-san is teaching those two how to cook? Oh no! I'm going to die on Christmas day! I haven't even finished high school yet! My mother was right! I'll never be able to finish high school, but it wont' be because I'm too stupid but I'll be dead!" Tsuna started to spazz out.

"We should go and try to stop them from making their poison food before it's too late!" Gokudera announced just wanting to have an excuse to scream and poke some fun at Haru.

"You can't! Bianchi asked Reborn-san to keep people out of the kitchen!" I-pin protested. Lambo suddenly bolted right up again, as good as new.

"Yeah! He'll shoot you down like little flies! Gyu ha ha! Gokudera will just go BOOM! He'll be all like, 'Ah!!! Lambo-sama! Please save me!' And Lambo-sama will come to the rescue and save Gokudera and triumph over Reborn!" Lambo imagined his dreams out loud, and ended up getting a big noogie from Gokudera.

"Shut up you stupid cow! I'd never ask you for any help." Gokudera said.

"Wah! Lambo-sama didn't do anything! Octopus head is hurting me!" Lambo cried.

"What did you call me you stupid cow!" Gokudera's fist made contact with the top of Lambo's head.

"Gotta stay calm... HECK like I can stay calm!" Lambo whipped out his 10-year bazooka from his deep ibis of black mess of curly hair. There was smoke everywhere. After a couple of seconds, the smoke disappeared and a 15 year old Lambo who was dressed in a Santa costume was left in the little one's place.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christma- This is not the mall. If the boss sees me missing I'll loose my job." Lambo said glancing around the area he was transported into.

"Yare Yare, Ore? Why if it isn't the young Vongola. What are you guys doing? Getting ready for a Christmas party?" He asked looking around at the decorations that were up and his eyes widened wide in realization.

"Ah, I think I remember this party from 10 years ago. Many weird things happened on that day. Lots of interesting confessions, good food, games, and a very scary ending." Lambo sulked over in a corner. Tsuna was terrified about the future course of what would be happening at the party.

"Stay away from Juudaime you fat assassin thief!" Gokudera shouted and ignited his dynamites.

"ASSASSIN?!" Tsuna panicked and looked around for the possible threat, and he was still worried about the party.

"Don't worry about it Tsuna, Gokudera is just weird. I bet its just an Italian thing." Yamamoto guessed, but of course he was dead wrong.

"Things are going to go smoothly at the party." Yamamoto patted his back reassuringly.

"Don't act too friendly with Juudaime! Don't touch him without his consent! I should just blow you up for being so disrespectful to him!" Gokudera threatened him. Tsuna then remembered something that the older Lambo had said.

"Wait, confessions? What kind of confessions Lambo?" Tsuna asked the sulking teen.

"No! I won't say it! You can't make me! I swore to secrecy! Everyone vowed never to repeat what ever was said that day...or we'd die a horrible death." Lambo shivered at the mentally scarring memories.

"Well it's almost time for me to go now." Lambo said looking around the room with nostalgia.

Yamamoto tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I wonder what's so scary about a party." He wondered out loud to no one in particular.

"Be careful when you guys play the Christmas games." He informed them all before he 'poofed' away.

"What did Lambo-sama miss?" Lambo asked. The atmosphere in the room was pretty dark and gloomy.

"Well, let's get started on those decorations..." Tsuna said dejectedly. He was a bit scared about the party now. He was surely going to die soon at the party. Poison, fights, getting Hibari angry, etc. There were many ways he could die at the party tomorrow. They all started decorating the room again and after a couple of hours Tsuna and Gokudera started to walk home.

"Oi, Takeshi, hang this up somewhere." Yamamoto's dad instructed him.

"What is it Oyaji?" Yamamoto asked looking at the object.

"Just go and do it." His father said. Yamamoto shrugged and walked outside.

"I wonder where I should hang this." He wondered.

"Hang it in a place no one will suspect it being in." Reborn said.

"Hey kid. Do you know what this is?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes of course I do. I'll tell you what it is. But first, where is Lambo and I-pin?" Reborn asked before he was to explain the significance of the object in the box.

"Ah, they just left with Tsuna and Gokudera." Yamamoto said. Reborn nodded his head and started to explain to Yamamoto about the thing his father told him to hang somewhere.

"Oh! Isn't that great? I think I'll go hang it over on that tree branch or something." Yamamoto said.

"That's a good place to hide it. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Reborn tipped his hat and started making his way to Tsuna's house. Haru and Kyoko finished making their cake 10 minutes ago. He was asked by Nana to tell I-pin and Lambo to come back inside the house, but it looked as if they weren't there anyways.

-

--

**At Tsuna's House 15 Minutes Ago**

"We finally finished the cakes-desu!" Haru said after putting the finishing touches on her cake. She clapped her hands happily and admired the two beautiful cakes that were just finished.

"They look so yummy! If I didn't make this for Tsuna-kun, I bet I would be eating this cake right about now." Kyoko joked. Haru laughed, agreeing with her happy cake-loving friend of hers.

"Now just put the cakes in these boxes and take them home. Put them in the refrigerator so they can cool down and take a solid form. You don't want the whipped cream icing to melt." Bianchi advised. The girls nodded their heads and gingerly put their cakes into the cardboard boxes.

"Thank you so much Bianchi nee-san. So will we be seeing you tomorrow at the party?" Kyoko asked. Bianchi nodded her head.

"I will be going, but I just hope that Hayato doesn't get struck by any illnesses. He always seems to get sick." Bianchi sighed, not knowing that she was the reason for his sudden illness attacks.

"Well then we'll be going home now." Haru and Kyoko said as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Go home safely now, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan." Nanao waved biding them a good farewell.

The two girls bowed in respects to the older woman who just may become one of their mother in laws one day.

"Thank you very much for letting us borrow your kitchen Mrs. Tsunayoshi." Kyoko thanked her.

"No problem at all, it reminded me of how I used to be when I was younger. You two have fun at the party tomorrow." She said. The two nodded and headed out towards their own homes.

"Well Haru will see you tomorrow Kyoko-chan bye bye." Haru waved and walked home slowly making sure the cake didn't move around in the box. When Haru got home she saw a little yellow silhouette flying around her window.

"Oh if it isn't Hibird-chan? What are you doing here today? It's cold out." Haru said. Hibird glanced down at her and flew over to her perching on the top of her head.

"Haru! Hibird got lonely." Hibird said. Haru giggled and walked inside of the house and put the cake into the refrigerator. She walked up to her room and started petting Hibird. His feathers were cold from being outside for a while.

"You must be hungry, huh Hibird? Just wait a moment. Haru will get you some yummy bread to eat-desu." Haru said smiling and walked into the kitchen to get some bread for the little bird.

"Hibird, does Hibari know that you are here?" Haru asked. Hibird flapped his wings.

"Hai, Hibari knows." Hibird said.

"Well then here you go." Haru said ripping off pieces of bread and fed them to Hibird one piece at a time.

"Haru has to wrap some of the presents, and she has to finish knitting the scarves now. Hibird can watch Haru if he wants." Haru said taking out the yarn and started knitting.

"How many scarves Haru has left?" Hibird asked.

"Only this one is left for Haru to make. This one is for Hibari-san..." Haru trailed off looking at the scarf. "...I know I don't know him too well, but I still want to give him something. He seems so lonely." Haru said.

"That looks like Hibird." Hibird said looking at the little Hibird figure that was embedded into the scarf.

"It never ceases to amaze Haru how smart you are Hibird. She wonders how Hibari trained you to be so smart." Haru smiled petting his head with her index finger. She thought of something.

"Please don't tell Hibari about the gift. I would like for it to be a surprise. I hope he will like it." She said almost done with it.

"Hibird thinks Hibari will like what ever Haru gives Hibari." Hibird said. Haru giggled. Haru got out the toy bird she bought from the toy store.

"I wonder what kind of message I should put in here." Haru wondered tapping her chin in contemplation.

"Haru should sing Nanimori Anthem." Hibird said.

"Haru doesn't know the anthem though." Haru said fiddling with her fingers.

"Hibird will teach it to Haru." Hibird said hopped closer to her.

"Ok! Give Haru 40 minutes. She only needs 40 minutes to finish the scarf and wrap the presents." Haru said. Hibird flew around her room when he got bored. When ever he got tired he landed on Haru's shoulder and watched what she was doing. She finished the scarf and started to wrap some of the presents. Once she finished wrapping them she put them into their own little individual bags. She had written all of the cards in advance so she just walked over to her desk and put the cards into their separate individual gift bags.

"Haru is finally finished with everything-desu. Christmas is such a tiring holiday-desu." Haru stretched from exhaustion.

"Haru is ready to learn the anthem now?" Hibird asked.

"Hai, Haru is ready-desu." Haru said sitting down looking at the bird toy.

"The Anthem is a long song." Hibird said.

"Hm...the toy can only remember up to a minute. Shall we cut the anthem in half then?" Haru suggested.

"Ok! Hibird will sing it, and Haru will remember it." Hibird said.

Haru nodded her head with a pencil and a notebook on hand ready to write down the lyrics of the school's alma mater.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no,

Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii.

Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage, Aa~

Tomo ni utao namimorichuu.

Asa tsuya kagayaku Namimori no,

Heihei bonbon nami de ii.

Itsumo kiowanu sukoyaka kenage, ha ha~

Tomo ni waraou namimorichuu!"

Haru wrote the lyrics down. The tune would be easy to remember since it was similar to her school's own alma mater.

"Alright let's give it a go then Hibird." Haru said confident that she could get it right after reciting the verses over and over in her head.

"Ok, let's start." Hibird said.

"Ok, and after the song we'll just put in an extra message." Haru giggled. They both started singing the Namimori Alma mater to the yellow bird recording toy.

After a couple of minutes they finished the recording. "Do you think that he will like it Hibird?" Haru asked.

"Hibird thinks Hibari will like it." Hibird said. "Hibird can ask Hibari if Haru wants." Hibird said taking flight.

"Ah! Hibird, wait! Don't go and tell Hibari!" Haru shouted after the little bird.

Hibird perched on top of her head again.

"Ah! Hibird must cold a lot right? This will be a bit early, but there's no harm in early Christmas presents. Haru made this for Hibird. Haru doesn't know if it will fit. Let's try it on." Haru said taking out a little hat and scarf. "Haru was thinking of making a sweater, but that would get in the way of your feathers on your wings hindering your capability to fly, so she decided to go with a hat and scarf instead.

Hibird hopped around the room with the hat on his head and a scarf wrapped around his little neck.

"Thank you, Haru." Hibird said hopping around the room some more and flew over to the window sill to see that it was getting pretty dark outside.

"Hibird should go. Hibari must be getting worried over Hibird." Hibird said lightly pecking at the window.

"Haru will go with Hibird. Many stray cats tend to roam around this area when it's cold." Haru said walking downstairs to get her jacket. "Kaa-san, Haru is going outside for a little bit. Haru will be back soon-desu." Haru said.

"Alright, try to be safe out there." Her mother called out from the kitchen.

"Hai. Alright let's go Hibird." Haru said holding out her hand for Hibird to fly into. Hibird flew into her hand and rested there. Haru looked at the yellow bundle of feathers in her hand. Hibird was so small and innocent. She often wondered why Hibird loved Hibari so much. She remembered how worried Hibari seemed to be over Hibird. She smiled at the memory. 'That's probably the reason why Hibird stays with Hibari.' Haru thought to herself.

"Ah... Haru just realized she doesn't know the way to Hibari's house." Haru said upon realization of her dumb mistake.

"Go to the right." Hibird instructed. Haru nodded her head and turned to the right. She took directions from Hibird until they found themselves in front of a house. Haru hesitantly rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal the ever so moody prefect.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Hibari asked while yawning. His hair was all disheveled and his clothes were a bit out of place. Haru gathered that Hibari was just sleeping and they woke him up.

"Ah, I'm sorry Hibari-san. Haru must have woken you up from your sleep. Haru is very sorry-desu. Haru came over to drop Hibird off. It gets dangerous around this time of the year for small little birds such as our little Hibird here." Haru said.

Hibari looked at the little bird with interest. He noticed the hat and scarf that adorned the little bird's body. "What are those?" He asked pointing at the knitted hat and scarf.

"Ah, Haru thought that Hibird must be cold when ever he goes outside flying. Hibird doesn't have fur to help him keep warm, so Haru decided to knit him a matching hat and scarf for him." Haru said smiling.

"I see, well... I'm grateful for the consideration you have towards Hibird." Hibari said rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"It was no trouble at all-desu. Haru didn't want to, but she ended up giving Hibird his Christmas present early." Haru said pouting slightly. "Ah! Is Hibari-san going to Yamamoto's Christmas party tomorrow?" Haru asked.

Hibari's eye twitched at the mention of the word, 'party.'

Parties, meant people. And people meant gatherings. And gatherings meant one angry, annoyed prefect.

"No, I do-"

"Haru is going to the party and she was hoping that Hibari-san would be able to come. She would like to get to know Hibari-san some more, and she could see Hibird then." Haru said looking at him with eager eyes that were really hard to say 'no' to sometimes.

"I usually am not comfortable around group settings, but I just may come over to inspect things tomorrow. I cannot promise that I'll be staying until the end though." Hibari warned her.

"Haru is very excited-desu! Christmas is a time for happiness and being around friends and family. Hibari and Hibird are Haru's friends. It would be sad if you two couldn't make it." Haru said pouting at the mere thought of celebrating Christmas without any of her friends.

"If that is the point of the festivities, I just may set aside my dislike for groupings this one time." Hibari said taking it into consideration. But such things were better said than done. He was sure that he was going to have some complications with it, but he was going to give it a try. It was all for Hibird. At least that was what he was telling himself.

"Hibari? Are we going tomorrow?" Hibird asked.

"We will see Hibird." Hibari said boredly. Hibird flapped his wings hastily.

"Hibird can see Haru tomorrow." Hibird chirped.

"Well then Haru must be going now. Haru hopes to be seeing you two tomorrow." Haru said waving and turned around to walk home.

Haru was happily skipping down the street with a big grin on her face. "Haru can't wait for the party tomorrow." She said to herself while skipping home.

Haru walked through the front door and hung her jacket on the coat hanger.

"Ah, Haru, you're back. It's dinner time." Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Hai. Haru is coming-desu." Haru walked over to the dinning room and ate with her parents.

"So Hibird still comes over to visit you sometimes?" Her father asked.

"Hai, I guess Hibird had grown to like Haru now. Haru gets to see them tomorrow at the party." Haru said before she shoved some food into her mouth and chewed the food her mother made.

"Well that's great honey. We hope that you have a lot of fun tomorrow. Make sure you have fun with all of your friends there. Did you finish wrapping all of your presents?" Her mother asked.

"Hai! Haru finished them all-desu!" Haru smiled and she finished her food. Haru put her dishes in the sink and washed them. Afterwards she went up to her room and got ready to go to sleep.

She sat on her bed thinking about some random things. She looked off to the side and saw the letter Tsuna gave her two weeks ago. It still amused her how scared he seemed when he gave her the letter.

-

--

**Flashback to Two Weeks Ago**

"Tsuna-san!" Haru ran up to Tsuna and gave him a big old bear hug.

"H-Haru!" Tsuna said in surprise. He looked at the girl and started to fidget. He looked unsure of something.

"Is Tsuna-san alright? Is something bothering you? Haru will try her best to make everything better for you." Haru said determined to do her best no matter the obstacle. Her love for Tsuna was real and it was as strong as steel.

"Ah...well you see...HARU, I'm not that sure what you did, but Hibari asked me to give you a letter. I do hope that you are safe and the letter isn't anything threatening." Tsuna said handing her a letter

"Hahi? Haru is in danger-desu? Haru doesn't want to die-desu! She still has to marry Tsuna-san!" Haru wailed and opened up her letter hesitantly. She slowly opened up the card that was inside of it and started to read it.

She read it and blinked. "Hah... That is... very nice..." Haru said putting the card back into the envelope. "Boys are so weird-desu... Haru will never understand them." She shook her head shrugging.

"Haru? What did the letter say?" Tsuna asked wondering about the contents of the letter.

"Ah ah ah!~ Haru cannot tell you the contents of the letter Tsuna-san. Even if you are my future husband. Tsuna-san can't possibly be jealous can he?" Haru asked eying him.

"No! I'm just worried about what Hibari would do to you!" Tsuna said defensively. Haru just pouted at this.

"Haru was hoping for a different answer, but Haru will be fine. Well Haru must be going now. She has a lot of homework and tests to study for. Bye bye Tsuna-san!" Haru waved and ran towards her home.

-

--

**End of Flashback**

Haru just giggled at the memory. She looked at the clock right next to her bed and decided it was a bit late. She yawned and snuggled herself deep within the warmth of her blankets and went into a blissful sleep.

-

--

**The Next Morning**

The obnoxious ringing of her alarm clock woke her up with a jolt. "Hahi! Ah!" Haru shouted as she fell off her bed with a great THUD.

"Ah...Haru hates when she does that every morning-desu..." Haru complained as she clicked the off button of her alarm clock and started stretching.

She only had two hours to get ready for the party. "Haru would've had more time to prepare if she didn't hit the snooze button 3 times." Haru grumbled to mistake that caused her to have less time to get ready.

Haru was hungry so she walked downstairs and made herself some breakfast that consisted of some toast with jelly spread across it.

When she finished with her breakfast she put her dishes in the sink and quickly washed them. She walked up stairs and brushed her teeth and did anything else she needed to do in the morning.

She had a good hour left to prepare for the party before she left the house.

She gathered all of the presents and put them all in a box. "Haru just might need to put all of these in a little wagon." Haru said looking at all of the bags in the box.

Haru then changed into her winter outfit she planned to wear at the party. She was going to dress up as Ms. Claus. She couldn't pass up the chance for her to dress up.

On the plus side, being in the costume would make her warm with the velvet and the woolen fleece.

She found a wagon to put her big box in, put her jacket on, and set out to go to the party.

"It snowed a lot overnight." Haru said shivering a little bit debating whether or not she should just walk back home where it was warm.

No. She couldn't do that. People were expecting Haru to come to the party. She couldn't just NOT show up. And Tsuna-san just might get devastated if she didn't come. Sadly she didn't know he really wouldn't mind all that too much.

Gokudera of course would be thrilled beyond belief to find out she wasn't coming. Haru just sucked it up and miserably made her way to the party, walking alone in the cold.

"Haru!" She heard someone shout her name. Haru looked in front of her to see Kyoko.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan!" Haru quickly ran up to her and smiled.

"Haru wore a winter themed outfit too? That's so cute. I decided to do as Rudolf." Kyoko giggled showing off her deer plush antlers on that were adorned on her head, and her little nose that fluctuated on and off and any given moment.

"Kyoko-chan even has a cute little deer tail! Haru can't believe she never thought of that-desu." Haru said devastatingly. Kyoko just laughed at her friend and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry you look great like that too." Kyoko said.

"Thank you-desu! Haru made it herself." Haru said proudly of her outfit she made.

"Well lets get going to the party shall we? Do you want me to help you with that wagon of yours? It looks pretty heavy." Kyoko said looking at it. Haru just shook her head.

"Haru is fine-desu. Let's just quickly get to the party." Haru smiled. They both walked to the party together. They walked in and confetti and streamers were thrown at them out of no where.

"Hahi! Haru got something in her eye-desu!" Haru shrieked trying to get the evil object that dared to lodge itself into her eyes.

"Haru-chan, are you ok? Here let me see. Ah, you got a confetti piece stuck in there." Kyoko said looking at her eye. "Try to blink it out or something." Kyoko said.

Haru blinked rapidly and it fell out. "I'm sorry Haru. We didn't know that the confetti would actually hurt you." Yamamoto apologized.

"I'm not sorry. I'm actually happy that the stupid girl got hurt. It's karma doing it's bidding." Gokudera laughed at her expense.

Haru puffed out her cheeks in anger and kicked Gokudera in the shin. "Don't make fun of Haru-desu! You- you- You hooligan!" Haru shouted.

"Hooligan? Who are you calling a hooligan, you stupid woman!" Gokudera shouted angrily at her. They both just started to spit insults at each other.

"Gyu ha ha! Lambo-sama is here! Give me my presents!" Lambo demanded.

"Just shut up you stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted and threw a dynamite stick at the little 5 year old kid. It blew up right in front of him sending him flying out of the entrance.

"Hahi! Lambo-chan!" Haru and Kyoko went running after the little kid who was lost somewhere in the snow.

"Ha! Merry Christmas, you idiot." Gokudera smirked. Tsuna edged away from Gokudera. There was never going to be a time when he'd understand how Gokudera's mind worked. He was still as dangerous and scary as when he first met the guy. Always beating up everyone. What was with this guy? He looked at the small kid with pity. He could hear the little kid crying saying something about 'tolerance.'

A loud 'BOOM' could be heard and a pink fog seeped it's way in through the entrance.

"Yare Yare? What happened now? Ah, I'm here again." The 15 year old Lambo sighed.

"Ah! It's the pervert! What did you do with Lambo-chan you pervert!" Haru shouted.

"R-Romeo? Is that really you?" A feminine voice asked.

'Oh my god, Lambo run for your life.' Tsuna paled as he thought of all of the poisonous food Bianchi most likely had on her to use as weapons against the poor victim that looked like her ex-boyfriend.

"Eh? Ah! Somebody help me!" Lambo went running through the snow away from the mad-woman who was trying to kill him with a purple cake that had a weird gas emitting from it.

"I-pin feels bad for Lambo." I-pin said.

"Yeah, Lambo is ranked 150th out of 180,345 people in the mafia who has the worst of luck. Tsuna Nii-san has the rank of 27 though. He's gotten better now. He used to be first." Fuuta said writing the newly gained information in his big book that was almost bigger than him in size.

"EXTREME!!!!! I found the party!" Ryohei screamed punching the air.

"Nii-san! I thought you were already here! You left three hours before me after all." Kyoko said in surprise.

"Well you know how it is Kyoko. Your brother got lost so he decided to run around the town until he found it. I'm pumped for the party to the EXTREME!!!!" He shouted on the top of his lungs.

"Haru doesn't know how you put up with his volume, Kyoko-chan." Haru said clamping her hands over her poor ears.

"Ah, I just like to have ear plugs on me at all times. They come in handy sometimes. Especially at night. Nii-san tends to sleep talk very bad. It's very loud and obnoxious sometimes." She sighed. She heard a cough behind her and sighed.

"...to the extreme." She muttered silently.

"That's my sister! Now lets go to that party!" Ryohei said starting to run in the opposite direction.

"Kyoko's Nii-san! The party is in this direction!" She shouted and almost got knocked over like a bowling pin by Kyoko's extremely hyper brother.

"Well isn't everyone just so pumped up today?" Dino said smiling with one of his henchmen Romario right behind him.

"Dino Nii-san!" Fuuta smiled and hugged him.

"Hey ranking Fuuta." Dino patted his head and Fuuta smiled with the praise.

"What are YOU doing here? Are you here to fight again? I've been itching to fight you again." Hibari said whipping out his metallic tonfas.

"HII! Hahi! Everyone is so dangerous and insane-desu!" Haru cried hiding behind Yamamoto who was conveniently standing right next to her.

"Haru!" Hibari chirped from the top of Hibari's head.

"Ah, if it isn't little Hibird-chan. Come one let's go inside." Haru said as Hibird flew over to her shoulder and everyone walked into the room. Eventually Bianchi came back with a sniffling Lambo holding her hand.

"I found him wandering around outside." Bianchi said.

"Wah! Lambo-sama was scared! He was all alone!" Lambo cried and ran over to Kyoko and Haru who comforted him.

"Ah, why don't we play a fun game, ok Lambo-chan? Stop crying." Haru smiled and patted his head.

"Ok..." Lambo sniffled and whapped I-pin on the back of the head. "Tag your it!" Lambo snickered and ran off.

"Get back here Lambo! Hitting I-pin was not nice!" I-pin shouted and chased after him.

"Too much people... you're all crowding. I'm going to kill you all." Hibari threatened. Lambo and I-pin stopped running. Lambo cried and I-pin...well her timer went off.

"Ah! I-pin! Don't!" Tsuna grabbed her and ran outside with her and a huge 'BOOM!' was heard.

Tsuna came back inside with a chipper I-pin. Tsuna's hair was flying everywhere and it was smoking.

Ok, sure his hair flies everywhere all the time, but it was worse this time around. His hair flew about everywhere and it looked like he had a mane.

"Tsuna-kun! Are you ok?" Kyoko asked patting down his hair, trying to fix it. Tsuna blushed and smiled at Kyoko.

"A-ah, I'm ok Kyoko-chan don't worry about it." Tsuna said with a big grin on his face. Haru looked at Tsuna worriedly but decided to stay out of it since Kyoko was comforting him.

Hibird landed on her shoulder, "Haru!~" Hibird rubbed his little feathery head against her cheek and it tickled against her skin.

"Ah ha ha, Hibird that tickles. I love you too." Haru smiled and rubbed his feathery little head with her finger.

"Well anyways I hope we all brought our presents and our holiday cheer." Yamamoto said.

"I did!" Fuuta smiled. Lambo nodded his head in agreement.

"Ha ha ha, Lambo has deer antlers on his head!" Fuuta laughed at Lambo. He looked like a mix breed between a cow and a deer.

Lambo pouted, "Don't make fun of Lambo-sama! Lambo-sama is the coolest person in the world!" Lambo shouted.

"Lambo is actually placed 100,530th out of 180,345 people in the mafia who are 'cool' in nature." Fuuta shook his head.

"That is a pretty sad statistic." Fuuta said reading the statistic from the book.

"Come on Hibird, let's go get something for you to eat." Haru said walking over to the food table and got some bread for Hibird. She ripped some off and fed Hibird the bread.

"Alright now that we're all here, what should we do?" Yamamoto wondered.

"Oh! Let's do some caroling!" Kyoko smiled.

"Caroling to the extreme!" Ryohei punched the air with excitement and started to belt out 'Frosty the extreme stunt man.'

"Ne, Kyoko-chan, I thought the song was called 'Frosty the Snowman,' or am I wrong?" Haru asked.

"No, you're right. Nii-chan just likes to change the songs around." Kyoko sighed at her brother's passionate singing.

Hibari was about to get his tonfas out and Gokudera was getting out his bombs. Bianchi who was annoyed by the horrible singing wiped out her Christmas cake early. Reborn had Leon transform into a mallet.

Ryohei was still belting out the remixed Christmas carols out loud and they all decided to attack him.

"Ah, Ryohei nii-san! Let's play snowball fights instead!" Tsuna said waving his hands in front of Ryohei's face to get his attention.

"Snow ball fights? Alright let's go to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted as he ran outside of the house, and the attacks that everyone released on Ryohei were now all directed towards Tsuna.

Haru sweatdropped. "Ha-hahi... it is so dangerous here-Desu." Haru gasped.

"Yeah... it's a bit... rowdy around here sometimes. But that's what makes it fun isn't it Haru?" Yamamoto laughed.

Haru giggled, "I guess you're right Yamamoto-kun." Haru smiled and watched them all bicker amongst themselves.

Haru walked out to check up on Kyoko's brother since he's been out there for a long time and she got hit in the face with a snowball.

"Hahi! Ah! That hurt-desu! Haru's face hurts! She's not bleeding is she?" Haru panicked and covered her face with her hands.

"Ah, sorry about that Kyoko's friend." Ryohei said.

"Miura. Haru Miura. Haru's name is Haru Miura." She said.

Ryohei blinked. "How many times did you just say your name?" He joked.

Haru puffed out her cheeks. "Anyways, what did you put in that snowball?" She asked still rubbing her face from the pain.

"Ah, you know snow, some ice, and a couple of rocks thrown in there." Ryohei said.

"Well it hurt a lot-desu!" Haru whined.

"Well of course it does! It wouldn't be extreme snowball fights then!" Ryohei said.

"Haru are you ok? Nii-chan! That was going too far!" Kyoko scolded her brother for being so reckless.

"Ah, come on now Kyoko. You know nii-chan didn't mean to hurt your friend." Ryohei said.

"HARU MIURA." Haru repeated her name for him to hear it.

"Yeah... I didn't mean to hurt your friend Haru." Ryohei said.

"Still... I'm sorry Haru-chan. Nii-chan can get a bit carried away sometimes." Kyoko apologized to her.

"Its ok, it doesn't look like Haru will get any bruises or cuts." Haru smiled at her.

"Hey, where did Hibird go? Wasn't he just on your shoulder?" Kyoko asked. Haru looked on her shoulder to see him not there.

"AH! HIBIRD!" Haru shouted and dug through the piles of snow looking for the feathery bird.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

That was pretty long wasn't it? Well to me it seemed pretty long XD If it were me and my short attention span I wouldn't even have made it half way through the whole chapter. Yes, I know it probably was a bit boring and bland of a chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it at least a little bit. ^^

I'd first off, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed by story. :3 Next, I'd like to thank ' XiiaoEmoKia' on youtube for having the Namimori lyrics on one of her videos. It helped me out a lot for this chapter. Please tell me if you liked it or not. I do hope that I did at least a semi-better job with the 'SLIGHT' OOC'ness I put some of the characters through in the previous chapter. . *coughsHIBARIcoughs* And I apologize if my grammar is just atrocious and it made you want to claw your eyes out. T^T


	3. One Hectic Christmas Party

Before we get started... HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!:

Ha ha, I sort of left all of you off on like a little cliff hanger. Anyways I do hope that you all enjoyed that last chapter. ^^ This is the continuation from the last chapter. I hope you all like it as much as you did with the last chapter.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, Haru would either be with Hibari or Yamamoto by now.

**One Hectic Christmas Party**

"What is all of the commotion out here?" Hibari asked really displeased by the noise they were all making.

"Hibird! Where are you! Chirp to Haru! Hibird! Don't freeze to death!" Haru shouted practically jumping into the large mounds of snow looking for the poor little feathery bird.

"Hibird? What happened to Hibird?" Hibari asked Kyoko.

"Ah...Nii-chan kind of hit Haru with a snowball and we think he might have hit Hibird with it too." Kyoko said.

Hibari glared at Ryohei taking out his tonfas. "You did WHAT to Hibird?" He growled.

"I found him! You poor little thing. You got stuck in all of that ice. Its ok, Haru is here to help you." Haru cradled the small creature in her arms and ran into the house.

Hibari stared at her as she ran inside of the building. "You've been spared for today, for now." Hibari threatened quickly and he walked inside after Haru fearing the worst for the small little school almamater singing friend of his.

Haru and Kyoko cleaned off all of the snow from Hibird's feathers and started to dry him off with a hairdryer. "There we go! Hibird should be good as new." Haru smiled.

"Wow, he's lucky he didn't get hurt from that dangerous snowball my brother threw at the two of you." Kyoko sighed from relief.

She knew fairly well that Hibari just may go on a killing-spree if anything happened to the small little bird.

Tsuna was relieved when Hibird was ok, he almost got a heart attack when Haru ran into the room with a small little unconscious bird in her hands.

He remembered all to well how Hibari tended to be in a very bad mood from worry when Hibird was missing for a week.

Hibari made sure that Hibird was ok before he took out his tonfas and set out to 'bite' a certain Extreme boxer to death.

Yamamoto stood in front of Hibari and tried to calm him down but Hibari seemed to have changed his victim in the second he stepped in between the two.

"Ah... why don't we all just skip to the presents and stay away from the games for now?" Yamamoto asked trying to calm down the angry school prefect.

"Presents!" The little kids in the rooms were very excited.

"Ah, Haru hopes that everyone will enjoy the presents-desu." Haru said worriedly.

"Same here. I'm sure that they'll like you're presents Haru-chan." Kyoko smiled.

"Arigatou Kyoko-chan. They will like yours too-desu. I'm sure Tsuna-san will really love our presents-desu." Haru giggled.

"Well that's been settled lets all sit in a circle." Yamamoto said.

They all sat in a circle except for Hibari he sat in the chair next to where Hibird was resting.

Everyone was exchanging the presents they all got for each other.

Haru and Kyoko was handing out the gloves and scarves for everyone. Surprisingly the mittens and scarves seemed to match perfectly.

"If Haru didn't know any better, she would think that we were twins-desu." Haru said.

Kyoko laughed and nodded her hand. "I would love to have a sister, but all I have is just have an 'extreme' older brother." Kyoko said in a joking tone, though Ryohei seemed to get disheartened by her saying that still.

"Kyoko-chan! Nii-chan still loves you!" He said hugging her. Kyoko just blinked and patted her brother's back.

"I love you too Nii-chan calm down." Kyoko said as he let her go. He opened his present Kyoko got for him.

"This is awesome to the EXTREME!" He shouted and he got a ball thrown at him.

"Gokudera! Don't take my present and throw it at people!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Oh who cares! Balls are meant for throwing and nothing else!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hey, what is this?" Gokudera looked at his present from Haru. He pushed the button and it gave off a little light. He pushed on the fuse and it became a pen.

"Ha, isn't this actually kind of cool?" He looked at it and his lips slowly curved up to a small smile.

"Do you like the present Gokudera-kun?" Haru asked.

"I don't like the scarf since it's too girly but I like the pen...thanks..." Gokudera muttered the last part under his breath. Haru felt a sense of pride well in her chest.

She actually did something right for once and he got the right present for Gokudera. He didn't call her names like he usually did when he was unsatisfied.

"Ha ha, it glows in the dark. So I won't have to spend hours looking for my ball when I practice at night. Thanks Haru." Yamamoto thanked her.

"You're welcome Yamamoto-kun." Haru smiled.

Haru looked at the last bag in her wagon and she looked up at Hibari who was reading a copy of the Nanimori's book of the 'Student Code of Conduct.'

"Ah, Hibari-san?" Haru tapped his shoulder and he gave her a cold look of annoyance and anger.

"Ha-hahi." Haru backed away a couple of steps.

"What do you want?" Hibari said with a lot of annoyance clearly hinted in his voice.

"Ah... Haru wanted to give you the present she made for you." Haru said. Hibari looked at her and the bag she was holding and he started to read his book again.

"I don't need presents. Just take what ever you got for me back in the store. Presents are for the stupid niave people." Hibari said dismissing her present.

Haru pouted and refused to back down. "Hibari-san please take the present. It would make Haru very happy, and I'm sure Hibird would be happy too since he helped Haru with the present. Besides one of the gifts aren't refundable. I don't think hand made things are refundable in any store." She said.

Hibari growled under his breathe and looked at her. "You are lucky you are a girl. I do try to hold myself back from biting girls to death." He grumbled and grabbed the bag and looked through it.

He took out a scarf that was blue with some white and silver stripes in it. It wasn't that badly made either. He noticed something yellow in the midst of the red and green colored tissue paper and he dug his hand further into the bag and pulled out the yellow bird toy.

"It looks like Hibird." He stated plainly.

"Pull on its tail." Haru said excitedly. Hibari stared at the tail and looked back at her.

"I'll give you a warning first, if this thing squirts water on me I won't hesitate to bite you to death." Hibari threatened her.

Haru smiled and nodded her head knowing that she had nothing to worry about since it wouldn't squirt out water. "Don't worry about it Hibari-san." Haru said not looking scared at all, but she tried to look at least a bit worried for some kind of dramatic effect.

In reality she was scared out of her mind. She was even more scared of him than when she was of Gokudera or Lambo's older self, who she only knew as the 'pervert.'

Hibari just pulled on the tail as he was instructed and the wings started to flap. "Is that it?" He asked.

"No, just wait for it." Haru said with the same amount of excitement as before. Her energy was starting to make Hibari dizzy and sick.

The bird toy then started to make a weird noise. It was the kind of sound you sometimes here when the announcements at your school turn on. Or when you turn on a blow horn you'll hear a small squeaky sound before you are able to project your voice through it. The bird started to play the message that Haru and Hibird recorded onto it.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no,

Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii.

Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage, Aa~

Tomo ni utao namimorichuu.

Asa tsuya kagayaku Namimori no,

Heihei bonbon nami de ii.

Itsumo kiowanu sukoyaka kenage, ha ha~

Tomo ni waraou namimorichuu!

Merry X-mas Hibari! Love you!~"

And then the bird's message was over. Haru looked at him with anticipation.

"Ha, that sounded like a fun song. What song was that Haru?" Yamamoto asked. Haru sweatdropped.

"Isn't it your school's almamater?" Haru asked.

"Yes... herbivore, do you honestly mean to tell me that you don't know your own school's almamater?" Hibari asked as he took out his tonfas.

"Ah! No! That's not what I meant! I was just thinking it was weird that stores sold toys that sing school's almamaters." Yamamoto said defending himself.

"That's because the toy has a recorder in it and Hibird and Haru had to sing into it. Didn't it sound like Hibird and Haru?" Haru asked.

"I guess so... so you two sang the song together? It sounded nice, you two have nice voices." Yamamoto said with a wide grin on his face.

"Thank you very much Yamamoto-kun." Haru beamed at him hapilly.

"So... was the present alright Hibari-san?" Haru asked as she heard some rustling behind her.

"Oh! You're awake! Are you ok Hibird? You feeling ok?" Haru asked worriedly.

"Hibird is ok." Hibird said as he stood on his little bird feet and shook himself lightly and looked at Hibari expectanctly.

Hibari held out his hand for Hibird and Hibird hopped into his palm and snuggled into his warm hand.

"Well I suppose the present was satisfactory since it had the Nanimori school's almamater sung with enough passion. Hibird is superb when singing the Nanimori school's Almamater. I would have preferred if the full song was recorded into the toy but getting half of the verses is good enough." Hibari said.

"I think it means he liked it." Tsuna said stupefied and he just got whacked in the chin with one of Hibari's tonfas.

"You bastard! How dare you hit Juudaime! That's it! I've been holding it in since it's a holiday and we must have holiday cheer but I don't care anymore! You're going down!" Gokudera shouted as he took out his sticks of dynamites and lit them.

"Hayato! You shouldn't go around threatening people on such a wonderful holiday! Put away your weapons!" Bianchi walked into the room with a half-decorated cake in her hand to scold Gokudera.

Gokudera who was looking at his sister eye to eye started to feel ill when his stomach started to churn by just looking at his sister's face.

He dropped the dynamites and they fell down to the ground scattering everywhere.

"Ah! No good! We have to put out the dynamites quickly! If we don't we'll all die and the X-mas party will be ruined! We put so much effort into it too!" Tsuna panicked as he was shot in the forehead with a dying will bullet.

Reborn fell onto the ground leaving Haru and Kyoko with stupefied faces. Before either of them could act a flamed surface onto his forehead and he suddenly jumped onto his feet shouting the words-

"REBORN!"

"I don't see what Reborn-chan has to do with any of this." Haru commented. Kyoko just shook her head and shrugged having no idea what was going on either. The two of them suddenly realized that Tsuna was only in his boxer shorts.

"AH! Tsuna-san! That is so indecent! My innocent eyes!" Haru shrieked and covered her eyes with her hands so she couldn't see anything. Kyoko had nothing to worry about seeing as though her brother already had her eyes covered for her.

"Nii-chan? What's going on? Is something weird happening?" She asked naively.

"Nothing is going on Kyoko-chan. There's just a REALLY big spider right in front of you and Nii-chan didn't want you to get frightened so he's covering your eyes right now." Ryohei lied to keep his sister calm.

"Spider! Where!" Haru hid behind the closest person and it just so happened to be Yamamoto who was looking around for the spider wondering where he put the spider spray, or at least a bat.

Tsuna just barely managed to put out the last dynamite fuse and Reborn just handed him some clothes.

"Ah… I got rid of the spider now, you girls don't have to worry anymore." Tsuna said laughing nervously.

The two girls calmed down and looked at him quizzically. "Tsuna-kun? When did you change your clothes?" Kyoko asked.

"Hai, Tsuna-san looks like he just got changed-desu." Haru commented.

"Ah... it's a m-magic trick! Tada!" Tsuna quickly had thought up of a cover up story.

"Yeah why don't we all go around doing party tricks? It'll be fun, let's go in pairs." Yamamoto suggested.

"Bianchi and I will be the judges." Reborn said.

"It sounds like fun, I'll pair up with Tsuna-kun." Kyoko smiled and latched onto his arm, which caused Tsuna to blush like a ripened tomato.

"Gokudera, let's pair up together." Yamamoto said as he draped and arm around his shoulder, with Gokudera snarling at him like an enraged animal.

"Nya ha ha! Lambo-sama and I-pin will work together and win!" Lambo declared.

"Dino-san, I believe that we will have to pair up together." Romario said.

"Oh, I almost forgot you guys were here since you guys are so quiet." Yamamoto said.

Hibari glared at him and took out his tonfas, "What are you doing here? Here for another fight?" Hibari asked.

"No! No, no, I'm here to enjoy in the holiday spirit. Can't we just act like civilized beings and not get into a fight in a restaurant? You don't want to bother other people who just want to have a good time." Dino said quickly, trying to avoid a conflict.

"I shall spare you for today since it is a 'holiday' and it would be a bother to hassle other people because of our fighting." He said as he put away the tonfas.

"Haru, Haru should pair up with Hibari and Hibird." Hibird chirped.

"Really? Sure, it sounds like fun Hibird-chan. Let's work together Hibari-san! I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun-desu!" Haru smiled.

Hibari twitched at her excited nature but he sighed knowing that most girls were like that, but for some odd reason he couldn't find himself hating her for her excited nature, rather he seemed to like it instead.

"I would rather not participate in this, but seeing as Hibird wants to participate, I might as well. Let us do our best to win then." He commented.

"Hm... it looks as though you and I are going to be paired up together then." Ryohei said looking at Fuuta.

"Hai! I think we have a pretty good chance of winning." Fuuta smiled.

"YOSH! Let's go!" Ryohei shouted loudly, his extreme nature irked Hibari to a point that he lashed out at him and knocked him out.

"Well then, it looks like team Ryohei-Fuuta is out before the competition even started." Reborn said.

"Nii-san! Wake up! Nii-san! Are you alright?" Kyoko rushed over to her brother's side and tried to wake him up.

"I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon. I guess we're out too for now, unless you want to continue on with your brother in that state." Tsuna said a bit disappointed that he would never get a chance to work with Kyoko.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-kun. Why don't you stay with me and help me make my brother feel better? I'm sure he'd like that." Kyoko suggested.

"Sure! I'll help." Tsuna smiled and did what ever he could to bring Ryohei back to the conscious world.

"Well all that's left is the Yamamoto-Gokudera team, the Lambo- I-pin team, the Dino-Romario team, and the Hibari-Haru team." Bianchi announced.

"Wait, why does HIS name go first?" Gokudera protested.

"Because it does, now shut up Hayato. Stop being such a baby." Bianchi scolded him and he shut up and looked away from her, not risking his health to look at his half-sister.

"Well we'll give you 20 minutes to decide what your act will be." Reborn said as the groups got together and conversed on what they would do.

Being how Hibari was, he'd do something that either dealt with fighting or the Namimori school. Hibird loved to sign to in the end they decided to sing the Namimori School's Almamater.

What the other teams were doing was a mystery.

"20 minutes are up! The Yamamoto-Gokudera team goes first!" Bianchi said.

The two of them decided to some weird act, involving Gokudera throwing some lit dynamites and Yamamoto had to find them and snuff them out by using his bat that would turn into a katana if it reached a certain speed. He would cut through he wicks to stop the dynamites from going off.

It was going great at first until it all turned into a competition between Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera was trying to blow him to bits, while Yamamoto was determined to snuff every single one out and then Gokudera just tackled him onto the ground.

"Argh! I hate you! Just be a good boy and get blown to bits!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ha ha, it almost seems like you mean it." Yamamoto laughed, thinking that Gokudera was just kidding with him.

Reborn and Bianchi both looked at each other and they both gave them the same score, a 4 out of 10.

"It was supposed to be an entertaining presentation, and not a battle to the death." Bianchi said.

"Ah, it was fun at least, that's all that matters." Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera tried to make a swing at his head with Yamamoto's bat and Yamamoto just merely dodged it.

"Well next up is the Lambo- I-pin team." Reborn said.

"Nya ha ha! We're going to win!" Lambo shouted as he took out a radio from his huge afro and he turned it on, a Christmas themed music turning on and they both started dancing.

The two children dancing was just darling, until Lambo tripped and stepped on I-pin's foot. "Oi! I-pin! Your foot got in Lambo-sama's way!" He shouted at her.

"Lambo stepped on I-pin's foot!" She protested.

"Lambo-sama doesn't care! You got in his way!" He flailed his arms around angrily.

I-pin was fuming with anger and she slammed her foot onto his foot hard and stomped off.

"Ow! That hurt! I-pin! Get back here and apologize to Lambo-sama!" Lambo demanded.

"... It was a cute presentation in the beginning until Lambo messed up." Bianchi said holding up her score which was a 4, and Reborn held up a negative 4.

"You can get a negative score?" Haru asked.

"Yes, if you're really bad, I'll give you a negative score." Reborn said.

"Well the Dino-Romario team is up next." Bianchi said.

They decided to do a magic presentation, and they were going to do that trick where you made the assistant disappear.

If we all remember correctly, Dino turns into an incompetent fool if he doesn't see any of his men. Since he was in a dark box all by himself he started to become his clumsy self and he didn't do his part right.

When Romario opened up the box, Dino was still there looking confused.

Reborn sighed and gave him a negative 10 score, as did Bianchi.

"Well so far, Yamamoto and Gokudera are in the lead with a commanding score of 4." Bianchi said.

"I think we have a chance of winning. Hibari-san." Haru said.

Hibari just shrugged and Hibird flew over to Haru's shoulder.

"We will be singing the Namimori schools almamater because Hibird sounds so cute whenever he sings it." Haru smiled as the two of them were singing together.

Hibari was just standing there looking very indifferent to the whole thing.

Haru looked at Hibari and she took both of his hands in hers and she started to dance with him, trying to get him involved in the presentation as well.

He wasn't willing to go along with the dancing at all at first, but he eventually went along with it since she seemed so persistent.

They finished the presentation without any complications at all.

"Well wasn't that very cute? I'll give you guys an 8, only because Hibari was as stiff as a stick during the first half of the presentation." Bianchi said.

"I have the same sentiment." Reborn said holding up a similar score.

"Yay! We won Hibird! Hibari-san!" Haru smiled and hugged Hibari out of joy without thinking about her actions.

"Wait, if we won, do we receive anything?" Haru asked.

"Hm... she does make a point, what does she win for winning, Reborn?" Bianchi asked him.

"I suppose we can just give them this sewing kit with Leon's specially made thread in it since it is such short notice." Reborn shrugged.

At the sound of the words, 'sewing kit' Haru's eyes just lit up. Bianchi handed the kit over to Hibari and he looked over at Haru.

"Do you want it? You can have it." He said.

"Really? Are you ok with that Hibari-san? We both won, so you have an equal right to it as well-desu." Haru protested.

"I'm fine, and it seems as though you really want it anyways, feel free to take it." Hibari said.

"Thank you so much Hibari-san!" Haru smiled and gladly took the sewing kit and hugged him again. Hibari didn't have much of a reaction again whenever she hugged him.

Though, he could feel his body heat rising a bit, and he felt slightly flustered but he just ignored it, thinking that it was all in his mind or something.

"Hey hey, let's all play truth or dare or something." Yamamoto said.

"That sounds like fun!" Haru and Kyoko commented at the same time.

"Yamamoto-kun, do you have an empty bottle?" Haru asked.

"We're not playing spin the bottle you know Haru." Yamamoto protested.

"Haru knows that! It's just that... if you use a bottle, the people you dare will be randomized. Everyone has an equal chance of being chosen." Haru shrugged, "That is how Haru always played it at least." Haru added on.

Yamamoto's father brought out an empty bottle and handed it to Yamamoto. "Well since you guys won, one of you can start." Yamamoto said as Haru took the bottle and looked at Hibari.

"You can go first." Hibari merely replied.

Haru smiled and spun the bottle and it just span around until it landed on Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, truth or dare?" She asked.

"DARE." Gokudera grumbled.

"I dare you to... act nice to everyone at the party." Haru dared him. "EVEN to Lambo-chan." Haru added on knowing he wasn't ever too nice to Lambo.

"Gyu ha ha! Gokudera has to be nice to Lambo-sama! Bow down to Lambo-sama!" Lambo jumped up to this feet and demanded.

It took all of Gokudera's might to NOT strangle the stupid cow. "I... won't... do such a thing..." Gokudera said angrily, imagining him blowing up Lambo with the various dynamites he hides on his person.

"Gokudera-kun it's your turn to spin." Tsuna reminded him.

"Yes, I will get to that Juudaime." Gokudera nodded his head and spun the bottle and it landed on Fuuta.

"Truth or dare?" Gokudera asked.

"I think I'll choose truth." Fuuta said.

"Alright, well in this room, who do you think is the most fit to be Juudaime's right hand man?" Gokudera asked.

Fuuta got out his big book and things in the room started to float around weightlessly in the room.

"Hahi! Haru's skirt is flying! Don't look!" Haru squealed as Kyoko was going through the same thing, and Tsuna was trying his best not to look at Kyoko indecently, but as a teenage boy with growing hormones it proved itself to be very hard for him.

Gokudera was going to say something really rude to that but he refrained himself. As a proud Mafioso, he had to abide by the rules that were set on him, and he had to stay true to his dare or he wasn't Tsuna's right hand man.

"Tsuna nii-san's best capable right hand man would be..." Fuuta paused for dramatic effect, "Lambo-chan." Fuuta finally answered.

"WHAT! Why Lambo? He'd probably accidentally kill me!" Tsuna protested against Fuuta's premonition.

"Yeah! I'd be a way better right hand man than that- than L-Lambo." Gokudera said through clenched teeth, hating his stupid dare.

"It's snowing outside right now, which is basically frozen rain, I guess whenever it snows it messes up his premonitions as well." Reborn stated.

"Well that's a relief, I guess that means I have a chance of being Juudaime's right hand man if I wasn't mentioned." Gokudera grinned widely.

"Kyoko nee-san truth or dare?" Fuuta asked, seeing as he spun the bottle while everyone has making such a ruckus that made Hibari's head throb in pain.

"Um... dare, I feel like taking some risks right now." She smiled innocently, which made Tsuna gawk at her adorable smile with awe.

"I dare Kyoko nee-san to kiss the one you like the most in this room who is not related to you in any way." Fuuta said.

Kyoko's cheeks flushed to a really dark red whenever she heard her dare. She scanned around the room and was thinking about who she liked the most in the room.

Her eyes set on Tsuna and she blushed a little darker again. Tsuna just stared at her back and fidgeted uneasily under her gaze.

Kyoko and Tsuna were sitting right next to each other, so she didn't have to move too much whenever she kissed his cheek.

She kissed his cheek sweetly, and after she had done so, Tsuna was as red as a tomato and he was off in his own little fantasy land.

"Oi! Don't go fantasizing weird things about my sister now!" Ryohei shouted as he had woken up to see the little innocent peck on the cheek his younger sister gave to the young Vongola boss.

Kyoko nervously looked away from Tsuna and ignored her brother's comment as she spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Hibari and she looked at him awkwardly.

"T-truth or D-dare Hibari-san?" Kyoko asked nervously, thinking that he may hit her if she made one false move.

"I will take truth this time around." He answered.

"Um... I had been wondering this for a while, but it doesn't seem like you make close relationships with anyone. Who do you like the most in this very room? And please do not say Hibird since we already know you like Hibird." She asked.

Hibari just glared at her and this made Kyoko latch onto Tsuna. Ryohei stood up and sat between the two of them and she latched onto her brother instead.

Kyoko felt content with her older brother since she was always being protected by him, Tsuna on the other hand seemed to be a bit depressed whenever Ryohei butted in, but as long as Kyoko felt better near her brother he supposed it wasn't that bad.

Hibari sighed and thought about it. "Hibari? Who does Hibari like the most?" Hibari chirped.

Hibari looked at Hibird and thought about it. Everyone in the room was a 'herbivore' as he called them and he disliked them all, but he had to choose who he disliked the least.

He glanced around the circle of people and his eyes finally landed on Haru and he continued to watch her for a couple of seconds or so. "I suppose I would have to choose Haru Miura." He finally answered.

"She is kind to Hibird and he seems to like her as well, so I suppose I would choose her." Hibari said with a slight shrug.

Everyone just looked at Hibari and back at Haru in astonishment. Hibari just took the bottle and spun it while everyone seemed to be stunned.

Haru seemed to be surprised by his answer, but oddly enough it kind of made her heart flutter for a mere second. She had no idea why but it just did.

"Tsuna, truth or dare?" Hibari asked.

"Ah..." Tsuna seemed to think about it for a while until Hibari got tired of waiting and took out his tonfas.

"Dare! I choose dare!" Tsuna blurted out quickly to appease the angry prefect.

"Good, well then I dare you to chirp like a bird every time someone chooses truth." Hibari said.

"Hibari-san has a weird thing for birdies doesn't he-desu?" Haru chuckled. "I think It's cute." Haru smiled as she petted Hibird on the top of his head.

Hibari was about to retort whenever she laughed at him but he calmed down whenever he realized that she wasn't really laughing at him.

Tsuna spun the bottle and it landed on Bianchi. "Truth or dare Bianchi-san?" He asked.

"Dare." Bianchi stated.

"Um... I dare you to not make any food and feed them to anyone for a week." Tsuna said.

"I would rather not, but I'll do it." Bianchi said, secretly concocting a plan to torture him in her head.

Bianchi spun the bottle and really hoped that it would land on Tsuna, but it landed on Haru instead.

"Haru truth or dare?" Bianchi asked with a hint of malice in her voice since she was still peeved.

"Ha-hahi! Haru picks truth-desu." Haru whimpered.

"CHIRP!" Tsuna chirped loudly.

"Ah, Haru forgot about that. Haru is sorry Tsuna-kun." Haru apologized.

"Well as a fellow female, we like to gossip about things. Which guy in this room to do you like the most?" Bianchi asked, knowing that Haru would choose Tsuna and this would give Kyoko the wrong idea and cause Tsuna to panic.

Bianchi eyed Tsuna from the side of her eye and she could tell that he already seemed to be in a state of panic. He knew as well that Haru was going to pick him.

Hibari seemed to not mind too much about what ever her answer was going to be.

"Haru will have to choose-"

**To be continued... no, I'm just kidding. ^^**

"... Hibari-san..." Haru said silently.

Bianchi and Tsuna were very surprised by her answer, and other people seemed to be surprised by her answer as well.

Kyoko hadn't known how Haru felt about Tsuna in the first place so she found nothing wrong with her answer, rather she found it to be rather cute.

"Wow, that's great Haru-chan." Kyoko giggled.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan. I don't know how it happened myself." Haru shrugged and looked at Hibari who seemed to be playing around with Hibird. It looked as if he didn't care at all, but in reality he seemed to feel a bit flustered that she had said his name instead of anyone else's name in the room.

Haru just spun the bottle and it landed on Yamamoto. "Truth or dare Yamamoto-kun?" She asked him.

"I'll choose dare." Yamamoto grinned.

"Then Haru dares Yamamoto to reveal something about you every time someone chooses dare." Haru shrugged having no idea about what a good dare may be.

"Ha ha, Tsuna chirps if someone chooses truth and I reveal something about myself if someone chooses dare." Yamamoto laughed as he spun the bottle and it landed on Lambo.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Lambo-sama chooses both! Tsuna! You chirp and Yamamoto reveal something about you right now!" Lambo flailed.

"You can't do that Lambo, choose something to do." Reborn scolded him.

"Fine! Lambo-sama chooses dare!" Lambo crossed his arms.

"Ah, let's see, one day I saw Gokudera singing to the 'Barbie Girl' song, and I never told him that I saw it. It was really funny so I couldn't tell him and embarrass him." Yamamoto said. "Oh wait, I just told him indirectly." Yamamoto realized his mistake.

"No one say a word of this or you will get another present... and I'll tell you that the present isn't a nice one... It'll land you in a hospital bed for weeks, or in the graveyard if your unlucky." Gokudera threatened.

"Uh, let's just never mention this again..." Yamamoto laughed nervously and Gokudera shot him an angry look since he brought it up in the first place.

"Um, Lambo I dare you to give up on candy for a week, starting tomorrow." Yamamoto said and Lambo started to tear up at the sound of his dare.

"Then Lambo-sama will eat all of his candy right now!" Lambo shouted as he took a huge bag full of candy out of his huge afro and started to devour them all.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Dino.

"Um, I'll choose dare." Dino said not wanting to choose truth.

"Um, I am an O blood type." Yamamoto revealed something about himself again.

"Lambo-sama dares you to go out and buy Lambo some more candy." Lambo dared and Dino had left with Romario to go get it.

"Well it will take me a while so I'll just spin right now." He said as he spun the bottle and it landed on Ryohei.

"I choose dare! I want an extreme dare!" Ryohei shouted loudly.

"Um, if you want an extreme dare, I dare you to run around this restaurant around 50 times, and you should try to finish before I get back from getting Lambo's candy." Dino said.

"I'm pumped up to the EXTREME! I'll do it! I have to spin the bottle first." Ryohei said as he spun it and it was spinning really fast and it took like a minute or so to stop spinning and land on I-pin.

"Truth or dare little girl?" Ryohei asked her.

"I-pin chooses truth." She replied.

"CHIRP!" Tsuna chirped, not forgetting about his dare from Hibari.

Whenever he'd chirp, Hibird would always flap his wings and Haru would giggle and pet his head.

Hibird flew off of Hibari's head and flew onto Haru's shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek, his feathers tickling against Haru's skin.

"Stop it Hibird, it tickles-desu." Haru giggled as Hibird stopped and flew into her lap and nestled in comfortably.

"What are those special meat buns of your made out of?" Ryohei asked.

I-pin started speaking in a language none of them but Reborn understood.

"Uh... alright... Well then I'm off!" Ryohei ran out with a coat on because he knew his sister would nag him if he didn't put one on.

Dino and Romario were going to have a race between themselves and Ryohei, who would win? Only time would tell.

I-pin spun the bottle and it landed on Reborn.

"Reborn? Truth or dare?" She asked him.

"I'll just choose dare." He shrugged.

"I love to make sushi with my dad but I'm still not that good at it yet." Yamamoto had to reveal something about himself again. He didn't have much he would be hiding about himself so he was spouting out random information.

"I-pin dares you to stand on the opposite side of the room and try to hit moving targets at I-pin throws. If Reborn misses one target, you must bow down to Lambo and call him 'Lambo-sama' but if you get all the targets Lambo has to bow down to you." She dared.

"Sounds easy enough." Reborn said as he walked over to the opposite side of the room and I-pin took out some targets from her sleeves. Why she carried them around, no one would ever know.

She positioned herself on the other side of the room and threw the targets one after another at different paces, but Reborn seemed to be shooting them all without fail.

I-pin tried to throw them at objects to make them bounce off, thus making their flight patterns irregular to throw him off, but nothing proved to be effective towards him.

Reborn won and Lambo had to force himself to bow down to Reborn.

"I don't want to do this, but Reborn... SAMA." Lambo said hesitantly and he crossed his arms angrily after he had done so.

"I don't know about any of you all, but this has gone for quite a while, I think we should stop playing the game and eat some of the things that we have brought over to the party." Bianchi said.

The boys finally remembered that Bianchi had prepared something for the party and they were probably going to be forced to eat some of her cooking.

They had to do something if they wanted to see another day.

"Haru, Kyoko, come and help me get the things out." Bianchi asked of them.

"Hai!" The two girls stood up and ran over to help her.

Bianchi, Haru, and Kyoko had each made something for the party and it was up to the boys to put a stop to Bianchi's poison cooking from going around.

All the boys have huddled together to think of a plan to stop them from dying on Christmas eve.

"Uh…alright, here is the plan, Gokudera, you find a way to distract your sister, you're siblings so you must know something that can distract Bianchi for a while. Yamamoto and I will try to find Bianchi's poison cooking and rid of it somehow." Tsuna said.

"Alright, I'll do it Juudaime. You can count on me." Gokudera said determined to do a good job for his boss.

"A-Aniki, I have something to talk to you about." Gokudera stammered.

"Hayato? What is it? What do you want to talk about?" Bianchi asked, really interested in what he may have to say since he never tries to approach her.

"Well you see... I have something to show you." He said silently.

"Well can it wait?" She asked.

"No! Ah- I mean, I just want to show it to you now since no one is paying attention." He grumbled.

"Well what is it?" She asked a bit impatiently.

Gokudera fidgeted and took something out of his pocket. It was a little gift that was wrapped neatly. Who knew the dynamic right hand man had a knack for wrapping gifts?

Bianchi accepted it and opened it. It was a little picture frame with a picture of Bianchi and Gokudera from when they were little. The two of them looked pretty happy.

"Did you make the picture frame yourself?" She asked seeing as it looked handmade. The frame was made out of some kind of metal with some different pictures engraved into it.

"Yeah, but don't read too much into it. Juudaime said that I should probably give you something because Christmas is about giving to others that you care about, or something like that." Gokudera mumbled.

Bianchi was touched and she hugged him for a moment and looked around for Tsuna to thank him for helping her and Gokudera get a little bit closer to each other.

She turned around just to see him try to sneak into the Kitchen.

"TSUNA. WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?" She asked angrily.

"Uh... nothing... Lambo just ran into the kitchen to see if he could sneak bites of whatever you guys brought and I was trying to stop him." Tsuna said truthfully since Lambo had heard that the girls have brought cakes to the party.

Lambo had ran into the kitchen and he slipped and crashed into some pans because the floor was slippery from when Yamamoto's father was washing the dishes and some water has spilled on the ground to make it a bit slippery.

"Gotta stay calm... HECK like I can stay calm!" Lambo whipped out his 10-year bazooka from his deep ibis of black mess of curly hair. There was smoke everywhere. After a couple of seconds, the smoke disappeared and a 15 year old Lambo who was dressed in his usual cow printed shirt appeared out from the smoke.

"Lambo! You cannot sneak any bites of the- ROMEO!" Bianchi hissed as she picked up the poisonous things that she had brought for the party and she started to throw them at him.

"Aeeh! Why do I always find myself in these situations?" The older Lambo questioned himself as he ran out of the restaurant, running for his life.

"Get back here and die willingly Romeo!" Bianchi shouted as she continued to throw poisoned food at him.

"No way! I don't want to die!" Lambo shouted and continued to run.

"It didn't go exactly as I've planned but it still worked. I hope Lambo doesn't die though." Tsuna said hoping for the best for their little thunder guardian.

"Bianchi nee-san's food is gone but our cakes still survived." Haru said as she and Kyoko brought out their cakes that they baked.

"Oh the cakes look good." Tsuna complimented them for their hard work.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun." The two girls said in unison with each other.

Haru and Kyoko cut pieces into their cakes and they put some of the pieces onto a plate for everyone.

"My cake is a regular vanilla cake with strawberries and kiwi baked into it while Haru's cake is a 'double trouble chocolate fudge cake,' it's loaded with lots of chocolate." Kyoko said.

People gathered around and tried the cakes that they've baked.

"The cakes taste great." Tsuna said as he was trying both of them since it would be rude to just try one of them.

The girls were overjoyed by the compliments they were getting and they were trying each other's cakes as well.

"Kyoko-chan's cake tastes great-desu!" Haru said as she was eating the cake Kyoko made. "Haru really likes the fruit in the cake, it makes it taste very sweet-desu." She said.

"I really like your cake too Haru-chan. I love chocolate and there is so much chocolate in this cake, it tastes so good. The fudge part of the cake is so soft and it tastes good." Kyoko smiled.

The two girls were rambling on about how much they loved cake and how happy they were about how their cakes turned out.

"Yamamoto, I'm sorry about the mess in your kitchen, I'll clean it up. And in the front of your restaurant, there are a couple of spots with my cooking all over it. It just landed on the snow so you should be fine. Since it's cold outside, the goo just might freeze over, so you will have to be careful when you walk outside." Bianchi apologized for the mess she made when she had returned with a sobbing Lambo in her arms, and she was peeved that she hadn't been able to do off with Romeo.

"Bianchi nee-san we're sorry about your cake. Would you like to have some of our cakes?" Kyoko offered her a slice of both of the cakes. Haru handed a two slices of cakes to Lambo as well.

"Gyu ha ha! CAKE!" Lambo smiled as he took the fork and gobbled down the cake greedily.

"Yes I'm sorry for the fate of my cake as well, and I'd be happy to try your cakes. Let's see how my pupils have done." She said as she tried their cakes and were satisfied by them. "The cakes are wonderful you two, I'm proud to have called you two my students." She smiled at them, and the compliment just filled them with joy again.

"I win!" Ryohei shouted as he ran back into the restaurant and Dino came in with Romario about 5 seconds later.

"I didn't think he'd finish that fast." Dino panted heavily.

"I WIN! And I'm hungry to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted and he devoured the girls cakes in a matter of seconds.

"Haru wonders if your brother can taste if he eats that fast-desu." Haru wondered.

"I have no idea, at least he's eating it. It would be a shame to let all this cake go to waste." Kyoko said and Haru agreed with her.

"What should we all do now? It's getting a bit late, and there may be enough time for one more activity before we all leave." Fuuta asked.

"It stopped snowing outside and there is plenty of snow for a small snowball fight." Ryohei suggested.

"It sounds like fun-desu, Kyoko let's work together. Haru thinks that if we both work together we may stand a chance against the boys-desu." Haru said.

"Let's do it!" Kyoko smiled as she clasped her hands with Haru's hands.

Everyone ran outside and some people formed teams while some others just went solo like a lone wolf.

Everyone was making a snow ball, and when everyone had finished making one snow ball the fight had began and little balls of hardened snow were being thrown everywhere.

Everyone was just having a blast. Hibari would just throw some occasional snow balls here and there.

Hibird would just fly overhead watching the snowy battle from an aerial standpoint.

Haru was making a small snow fort near a big tree to help protect her form enemy snowballs, with Kyoko throwing snowballs to keep enemies at a safe distance away.

One thing for sure was that it was a good idea to have a fort while Ryohei was running around throwing extremely big snowballs at people.

"Haru finished the snow fort-desu!" Haru smiled as Kyoko got dodged a snowball and threw one back.

Kyoko screamed and jumped out of the way as a snowball with a stick of dynamite hidden in it was thrown into the snow fort.

"This is getting really dangerous-desu..." Haru shivered in fright.

"Yeah it is, you know boys, they like to play rough." Kyoko said. "I think I'm going to sit this one out." Kyoko said as she quickly ran back inside to escape from the mayhem. She ran away so quickly, she hadn't realized that her scarf fell into the cold debris of the fallen snow fort.

Haru was going to follow until Hibird flew over to her shoulder. "Hello there Hibird, did you tire yourself out?" She asked him as she petted the top of his head like she'd always do.

"Hibird got tired." Hibird answered her with a tired chirp.

"Ah, let's get you inside." Haru smiled as she saw a snowball being thrown in their general direction, and guess what? It had a stick of dynamite in it as well.

Haru figured that she wouldn't have time to run away in time so she just dropped to the ground and she hid behind the tree, hoping that it could help protect her. "Haru! Look out! Gokudera-kun! How could you put dynamites into the snowballs! You could kill someone!" Tsuna flailed his arms around.

Hibari looked over in Haru's direction and saw a snowball was being thrown at her and saw no problem with it until he realized that there was a stick of dynamite within the snowball and it was flying in Haru's direction and his favorite feathered friend was with her.

He did what his first thought was, which was to run over and whack the snowball out of the way with his tonfas.

He had successfully hit the snowball away from Haru and Hibird with his tonfas and it was sent flying at Gokudera and it blew up right in front of him.

"Are you alright Hibird? Haru?" Hibari asked them.

Haru cracked one eye open and looked around to see that she was still alive. "Haru was so scared-desu. She thought that she was going to die." Haru sniffled as she checked up on Hibird, and Hibird was just fine.

"Hibari saved Hibird and Haru." Hibird flapped his wings rapidly.

"Really? Thank you so much Hibari-san." Haru thanked him.

"It was nothing, I just did it because I didn't want Hibird to get hurt was all." Hibari said looking off to the side, not wanting to look at her directly as he said so.

"Even so, thank you very much." Haru smiled at him.

"AH! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna spazzed out, hoping he wasn't injured, or worse, dead.

"Hayato! Are you alright? Speak to me!" Bianchi shook her brother slightly hoping to get a response out of him. Bianchi picked him up and dragged him inside.

Yamamoto looked over to Haru to make sure that she was alright. He noticed that she and Hibari were both standing under the tree.

"AH! Hibari and Haru are under the tree! Haru! You're so lucky! You're standing under the mistletoe with Hibari!" Yamamoto said in a tone full of envy.

"W-what are you talking about Yamamoto-kun? Mistletoe?" Haru looked up and saw that indeed she and Hibari were standing under the mistletoe and she blushed.

"What is a mistletoe?" Hibird asked.

"Well if you stand under it you get to play baseball with whomever you're standing under it with." Yamamoto answered.

"That's not quite right Yamamoto-kun... where did you learn that?" Haru asked looking at him like he grew a third head.

"Reborn told me." Yamamoto pouted at the fact that he was taught false information.

"I was just saying that, I didn't actually mean it. Well I'm sure you two know what it means to stand under the mistletoe. Well go on." Reborn coaxed them.

Haru looked at Hibari and blushed again a bit unsure about the whole thing.

Hibari like always was indifferent to the whole thing.

"What does Haru and Hibari have to do?" Hibird asked, still wondering what the mistletoe meant.

"Haru has to kiss Hibari-san." Haru whispered silently enough for only Hibird to hear her.

"OH! Does Hibird have to kiss Haru too?" Hibird asked.

"Sure you can." Haru giggled and lightly kissed the top of Hibird's little feathery head and Hibird lightly pecked Haru's cheek, mimicking what she had done to him.

Haru looked back at Hibari and she fidgeted nervously. Hibari who wasn't too patient was growing tired of her just fidgeting, decided to take the initiative this time.

He placed his hand under her chin, making sure as to not hurt her and he leaned in closer to kiss her.

"Hi-Hibari-san? W-what are you doing?" Haru stuttered nervously, because she wasn't mentally prepared for any of this yet. She had millions of thoughts rushing through her head and she could feel that her cheeks were burning hot since she was so embarrassed by the situation.

She looked at Hibari in the eyes and she didn't know how to react to any of this. He really wasn't going to kiss her was he? Did he even like her that way? Why in the world does he look so indifferent! Haru was panicking so much on the inside, how come he looked so uninterested with it all? It wasn't fair at all!

"Oh, I found your scarf Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna shouted as he was going to pull it out but it was buried deep within the snow and he had slipped on some of the poison cooking goo that coincidentally was lying around there on the snow from when Bianchi was chasing 'Romeo'. With this, Tsuna slipped and bumped into Hibari causing him to loose his balance a bit and it made him do something he wasn't planning for.

Hibari's intentions were to just give Haru an innocent little peck on the cheek, until the soon-to-be-dead Tsuna just HAD to bump to Hibari and make him stumble a bit and miss her cheek and made him kiss her on the lips instead.

"Ah, I'm so-sorry for bumping into yo- i-is Hibari-san kissing HARU? What's going on here!" Tsuna stammered loudly.

"Well Hibari and Haru are standing under the mistletoe my pops asked me to put up yesterday." Yamamoto answered Tsuna's question.

Hibari got over his temporary state of shock and he just pulled away from Haru and glared at Tsuna for bumping into him and making him accidentally kiss the poor stunned girl on the lips. He obviously wasn't used to doing such things and it was a bit nerve wrecking for him, and for Tsuna to make it even worse by bumping into him just pissed him off.

"That's it, you die today herbivore." Hibari growled as he was spinning his tonfas around menacingly.

"Aie! I'm sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried and he started running for his life. Tsuna ran away quicker than Hibari had the chance to even want to chase after him. He just put his tonfas away and growled to himself again, emitting a scary aura around him.

"Tsuna Nii-chan! Wait for me!" Fuuta shouted after him.

"Well come on Lambo, I-pin, let's walk you to Tsuna's house. Are you coming as well Reborn?" Bianchi asked him.

"Yes, I'm coming." Reborn said as he had made sure he had everything before they started walking to Tsuna's house.

"So that's what the mistletoe was for..." Yamamoto said in astonishment. "Well I guess you learn something new every day." He said.

Haru was still shocked by the kiss she and Hibari just shared. Her hand reached up and touched her lips softly. She could still feel the sensation of when Hibari's lips made contact with her own.

"Haru are you alright?" Kyoko ran over to her and asked as she picked up her scarf that was still lying on the ground.

"Ha-haru is f-fine-desu." Haru stammered nervously.

"If you're sure, you look really red. Did you really just kiss Hibari-san? It must've been so nerve wrecking for you. I'm sorry." Kyoko said silently so only the two of them could hear her words.

"Haru was a bit surprised by it... it was Haru's first kiss too..." Haru sulked a little bit, hoping she'd share her first kiss with her boyfriend on their first date or something.

"Well I have to go now, um... see you later sometime Haru-chan." Kyoko said as she slowly walked away and met up with her brother and they both walked home together.

Hibird flew over to Hibari and landed on his head. Hibari turned around to look at Haru and she grew as red as a tomato again.

"Ha-Haru must go too, see you some other time Hibari-san." Haru quickly stuttered and tried to walk past him quickly, making sure to avoid any slippery goo on the ground.

"Wait Haru Miura." Hibari called out and she froze in her place.

"Wh-what is it Hibari-san?" She asked him nervously.

"I will escort you home, it isn't safe for a girl to walk alone at this late hour." Hibari said.

"Yes that is true, um... thank you." Haru looked away from him and walked into the restaurant again to gather all of her belongings. Hibari already had everything so he continued to wait for her outside of the restaurant.

She took a moment to steady herself and calm her heart down before she walked back out to meet Hibari. In all honesty, she didn't think she could act or think the same around Hibari ever again.

"Um, let's go then Hibari-san." She said looking at her feet and he started to walk her home.

"Takeshi! So did anyone get caught under the mistletoe?" His father asked him.

"Yeah Haru and Hibari did." Yamamoto answered.

"I didn't expect those two to get along so well. Did you know that very mistletoe has been passed down for years? Your grandparents got caught under it and so did your mother and I." He said.

"Wow, so if anyone gets caught under there they usually end up being together?" Yamamoto asked.

"I suppose you could say that. Though it's not a given, it just so happened to work out that way." His father shrugged.

**With Haru and Hibari**

Haru and Hibari were walking together silently, without a single word being exchanged between the two of them.

The silence was unbearable and it was just making the tension between the two of them worse.

They reached the front of her house and Haru sighed out of relief. She could finally go home and relief herself of all of his embarrassment.

Hibari was just feeling a bit weird about the whole thing. He felt a bit weird on the inside, he couldn't really explain it. When ever he looked at Haru, he was starting to feel something deep down inside of him for her.

The both of them kept replaying the kiss they shared together over and over inside of their heads. It made Haru feel nervous while it angered Hibari. It was not his original intention but it just worked out that way.

Hibari was a guy who liked to do things his way and if they didn't work out his way he was going to do it again until it was satisfactory. He stopped walking abruptly and this startled Haru.

"Is Hibari-san ok-desu?" Haru asked him worriedly, momentarily forgetting about how nervous she was around him.

Hibari glanced at her and he quickly leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "THAT was my original intention. The stupid herbivore messed things out and that's why it turned out the way it did earlier. I apologize if it startled you." He said. "Well we've reached your house safely so I will leave now. Have a good night." Hibari said as he walked off without any additional words being said.

"Bye bye Haru!" Hibird waved with a wing of his.

"Bye Hibird... bye Hibari-san." Haru waved bye to Hibird, and she silently whispered the last part of her sentence, but Hibari was still able to barely hear that part of her parting statement.

Haru was feeling all flustered again by the sudden kiss on the cheek that she got from Hibari. She quickly ran into the house and threw herself onto her bed and hugged her pillow close to her chest and she buried her face into the pillow.

Her head were full of thoughts of the kiss she shared with Hibari and the kiss on the cheek he just gave her. Usually her thoughts would always be occupied by Tsuna, but now her mind was being plagued by Hibari.

What was wrong with her? She couldn't be falling for Hibari-san could she? She barely even knew him for that long, and she's 'loved' Tsuna all this time, wouldn't it be rude to just like someone else like that?

She just didn't know what to do anymore... she was just going to sleep it off and try to do her best to forget about it, but unfortunately, she didn't know that her dreams would be plagued by the recent events.

She obviously probably wasn't going to get over this anytime soon, she just hoped that she'd be able to sort through her feelings in time.

**With Hibari and Hibird**

For some reason, he felt much better after he had kissed her correctly. He supposed that he was feeling weird since he had kissed her on the lips while he merely wanted to kiss her on the cheek instead.

He felt perfectly fine now and he just dismissed how he was feeling earlier for his need for doing this correctly.

"Hibari, can Hibari kiss anyone?" Hibird asked.

"No Hibird, you do not just kiss anyone." Hibari answered.

"Then why did Hibari kiss Haru?" Hibird asked him curiously.

"It is the rule of the mistletoe, and I obey the rules, no matter how ridiculous." Hibari answered plainly.

"So Hibari does not like Haru?" Hibird asked. Hibari momentarily ceased walking again as he gave the question a long thought.

"I don't know Hibird, maybe I do like her or maybe I don't like her. I don't really understand what it means to 'like someone' myself, but I sort of doubt that I like Haru." Hibari answered as he continued to walk home, while pondering what it meant to actually 'like someone'.

Ha ha, did anyone notice the honorific change when ever Haru called Tsuna, 'Tsuna-kun' instead of 'Tsuna-san'? Well kudos to you if you've noticed. ^^ I was going to make the Christmas thing a 3 chapter thing, but I made it into a two chaptered thing since I made you all wait so long. I have a lot of AP Chemistry to work on so I may not be able to work on it this week. (I only worked on this one because I had promised to get this one done before the new years.)

OH, and the kiss thing towards the end? It was a kiss on the cheek at first, until I decided, "You know what? It'll be more funny if Tsuna messed things up again and made them have actual lip contact." Like in the series, Tsuna being the clumsy guy that he is does something that makes the situation worse or awkward. Well there is also the fact that 'Satomika' had said that there was a lack of 'fluff moments', so I thought the revised kissing scene would make it funnier and it would make up for the lack of fluff in the previous chapter. XD

Anyways, I'd like to say 'Thank you,' to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. I appreciate it very much. I hope you'll continue to read and like this story. ^^ I don't know how long this whole story is going to be. I think it might end at chapter 5, or it'll be a bit longer than that. Give me your thoughts in the reviews I guess.


	4. Little bo Haru and Disciplinary Minions?

Alright! We finally have the fourth chapter out!~ (FINALLY)

OKAY, before we try to like…kill me for being so late, GOOD NEWS! This story will no longer be ending at chapter 5! It'll stop at chapter 4! GOOD NEWS- FOR ME! 8D

HA HA! OKAY, I hope we all know I'm joking by now. If you smart people in the crowd had already read my profile, you would already know that it will actually be ending at chapter 10. Which means I'm only 40% done! I also figured out what's in the letter! It'll be in chapter 10! Ha ha you got a long ways to wait till you figure out what it says. MWA HA HA~

I'm sorry for anyone who got angry or just about had a heart attack if there were any of those in the crowd. I just love to mess with people. w

Anyways off to when I explain as to why I updated so late...

To make this short, I had a lot going on. Writer's block, college preparations, being lazy, and catching the 'Tsuna', when nothing goes right when I want it to.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, Haru would either be with Hibari or Yamamoto by now :D. 1886 or 8086 FTW!

* * *

Little bo Haru and Disciplinary Minions?

"Hahi! Come on now Hibird-chan we have to get you to Namimori before school starts. Who knows how angry Hibari-san will be if I don't get you back by the time school starts." Haru panicked as she ran towards the school, huffing tiredly with a small yellow bird flying after her.

"Ah~ We made it!" Haru huffed tiredly resting against the entrance gate of the infamous Namimori school that had the tenth generation boss of Vongola and his 'family members.'

"Hey! You're not from our school, what are you doing here?" Haru heard someone bark at her.

"Ha-hahi! Ha-haru is sorry-desu! We just have some business to attend to here. Haru is not some creepy person, she swears." Haru answered nervously, putting a hand on her chest and having the other one point up to the sky to show her sincerity and honesty.

"Because speaking in third person does not seem creepy at all. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The guy told her.

Haru got a good look at him. He was wearing one of those old school uniforms, and his hair was like...woah, how much hair gel and hairspray would he need? He looked like a classic yankee. He talked, looked, acted and sounded like one too! Just who was he?

Though, actually who else did she know that wore the old school uniforms? Haru thought about it in her head when the answer suddenly popped into her head, and out of nowhere she saw the answer to the questions in her head.

We all know who this is right? No other person than Hibari Kyouya!

"Is there a problem here Kusakabe Tetsuya?" Hibari asked in his normal cold, fluid voice, it sent shivers up and down Haru's spine and she was unsure whether it was in a good or a bad way.

"Ah, Kyou-san, this girl here was walking around the school suspiciously and I was asking her what she needed and she hadn't told me about her business here yet." The guy, now being named Kusakabe informed Hibari.

Hibari looked down at the perpetrator to see Haru slowly inching away from Kusakabe and Hibird caught up to her and landed on her shoulder with a tired chirp.

"Hm...Kusakabe, is there a reason why you would deny Hibird entrance to the school?" Hibari asked with a small visible eyebrow twitch.

"W-what?" Kusakabe looked over at Haru to see Hibird perched on her shoulder, but he was so sure that he wasn't there just a moment ago. "B-but he wasn't there before Kyou-san I swear." Kusakabe protested.

"First, you deny Hibird entrance, you hassle Haru about bringing Hibird back, and now you DARE to talk back to me? Kusakabe, later you and I shall have a talk. I think you need to be taught manners when talking to your superiors." Hibari said starting to spin a Tonfa in his right hand in aggravation.

"Ha-hai, you have my condolences Kyo-san. I apologize to you as well Haru-san." Kusakabe bowed to the both of them apologizing sincerely as he ran off to give them some privacy.

"Well I see you brought Hibird safely and soundly. Thank you, now you don't have anything to do right now, correct?" He asked her.

"Hai, actually Haru's morning classes were suddenly cancelled today so she has nothing to do until the afternoon time." She said.

"Hm, It's good to know that some herbivores can do their jobs assigned to them. Well then come in and follow me then. We have some things to discuss regarding you visiting the school without a visiting pass, thus confusing my minions. Follow me." He said walking towards the school buildings.

'Minions? He has minions? Hibari-san can be such a scary person sometimes.' Haru shivered at the mere thought of it.

Hibird flew over to Hibari's shoulder and flapped his wings a bit after he landed. "Hibari Hibari! The bird chirped out his name repeatedly.

Hibari lifted up a hand to start petting the top part of Hibird's head with his index finger softly.

Haru giggled a bit at his, 'I take that back, whenever I see him with Hibird, I can't help but see him in a cute light. I wonder if he likes kittens and puppies too?' Haru wondered to herself chuckling a little bit more.

Hibari cast her an inquisitive look but he didn't bother asking her about the reason for her laughter. Haru was being lead around the school, and they were getting some odd looks from the onlookers.

Why you ask? Well... Hibari is being followed by a girl, and the girl is from a private school, a pretty good one. Is she an Oujo-san?(princess, or a really proper girl) D-did he just catch someone like her in his dastardly clutches? The poor girl didn't know what she was getting herself into.

A couple of on looking eyes had a different view on things though.

"Guys? ... Please don't tell me that's Haru I see over there." Tsuna said with a small sigh. Looking away and holding a hand over his eyes.

"Ha? What is that stupid woman doing here?" Gokudera wondered completely going against what Tsuna hoped to hear.

"Ha ha, maybe Haru is transferring to this school? Or maybe Hibari kidnapped her and will force her to attend this school?" Yamamoto asked.

"NO! HARU! SAY NO! YOU'LL DIE!" Tsuna raised his hands up to the sky and he shouted loudly.

"Quiet down Herbivore..." Hibari growled raising his right hand that was still twirling his tonfas in aggravation.

"H-hai! Gomenasai Hibari-san!" Tsuna bowed and ran off.

"Horrible, he is working under the boss but the tenth acts as if he's the underling." Gokudera grumbled glaring at Hibari long and hard. "I'll beat you senseless one day. I will avenge my boss's honor. Just you wait." Gokudera muttered lowly.

Hibari continued on his merry little way ignoring Gokudera's threat blissfully.

"Ha-hahi, Haru just swore she heard Tsuna-kun just now." Haru said looking around the school campus to try to find him, but she felt Hibari's hand wrap itself around her wrist to quietly walk her-more like drag her to his 'office.'

"You didn't hear anything, now come Haru Miura." Hibari spoke in his normal monotone, though there was a small undertone of bitterness to his voice.

"Hai-desu." Haru followed after him obediently.

Once they both made it to Hibari's 'Office', he walked over to a desk and he motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of the desk. Haru slowly walked on over to the seat and she planted herself down.

"A-ano, so... what is it that Hibari-san wanted to talk about again?" Haru asked nervously being in the room alone with him, well Hibird too, but it wasn't like his presence alone would help her calm down being the only human besides Hibari being in one room.

"I believe I previously stated that you and I will be talking about some things, such as the protocols that will go on when you ever come here to visit." Hibari said as he was preparing some tea. Apparently this talk may take up some time.

"Ha... so... what shall I do? Call in advance? Or shall I bring in papers every time, Hibari-san?" Haru asked.

"No, I had another idea in mind, much less of a hassle. Though before we talk about that we have another problem to address. " Hibari said handing her a cup of freshly brewed tea, then he took his rightful seat behind the desk. It smelled very nice and very fragrant, Jasmine tea.

"Arigatou Hibari-san." Haru said as she graciously took the tea cup and took a sip from it. "So what is it that you wanted to address first Hibari-san?" Haru asked after taking another sip of her tea, and Hibari made no movements to her question.

Haru merely blinked and waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention, only stopping once he looked in her direction.

"Hibari-san what is it?" Haru asked with a bit more urgency in her voice, wanting to know what he may have had a problem with. Once again, Hibari said nothing but only stare at her face, making her feel a bit more flustered now.

"Hibari-san? Ano... Hibari-san? Earth to Hibari-san?" She asked.

"Hibari, Hibari! Haru calls you." Hibird chirped, flapping his wings a bit, hopping around in circles on his desk.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that Hibird, thank you for that." Hibari answered coolly.

"Why will Hibari-san only answer to Hibird-chan?" Haru asked with a small pout, and she puffed out her cheeks a bit cutely.

"Haru call Hibari, but Hibari no answer?" Hibird asked.

"Hai, Hibird-chan. 'Hibari' won't answer to 'Haru'." Haru said trying to mimic the way that Hibird was saying their names.

"I will only answer when I feel that you have addressed me correctly." Hibari answered to her last statement.

Haru just pouted once more and she started to think to herself, wondering just what she was doing wrong, and what correlation related to him speaking and whenever he didn't speak.

"Hi-Hibari?" Haru managed to stutter out his name without the honorific, inferring that she was reffering to him in a more intimate way.

"What is it that you want Haru?" Hibari answered with a small smirk tugging on the sides of his lips, a bit happy that she had finally realized what he wanted from her.

"S-so Hibari-san only wanted for Haru to refer to him as 'Hibari'?" Haru asked.

"Hibird call Hibari, Hibari all the time!" Hibird sung as he flew around the room enthusiastically.

"Ha, well Haru will always refer to Hibari-san, as 'Hibari' then..." Haru said quietly, playing with the hem of her skirt nervously.

"Good, now we can move on to talk about the actual problem at hand here." Hibari said opening a drawer in the desk and he pulled something out, and it looked like an armband, much to the likeness of his own. He handed it to Haru, wordlessly, and Haru also took it without saying a word.

"So Hi-Hi...bari, what exactly am I to do with this?" Haru asked looking down at the armband resting in her hands, still trying to get used to calling out his name familiarly without the honorific, 'san'.

"I thought you went to an elite school for smarter herbivores. You are to wear the armband of course." Hibari said slightly rolling his eyes at her idiotic question.

"Yes, I know that much but why? I'm not a student here, nor would this mean anything if I wore it." Haru reasoned, but she slipped it onto her arm anyways.

"To answer your questions in order, it is much more simpler than having to call ahead of time, or signing papers, it matters not if you are or aren't a student here, and finally, it would most definitely mean something if you were to wear it." Hibari answered.

"Well how do you figure that?" Haru continued, still being worried that it wouldn't work.

"Kusakabe, you're still out there aren't you? Gather the others and come in, the time limit is 15 minutes." Hibari commanded and they both heard a pair of feet scampering off with a small reply of understanding.

Haru looked down at the armband and she slipped it onto her arm and she pinned it to her sleeve. Once she did that, she drank more of her tea, staring at the clock to watch as the time passed on by.

In about 10 minutes Kusakabe and the rest of Hibari's delinquent minions piled into the room.

"I've brought everyone here Kyou-san." Kusakabe announced.

"Good, well, I'd like for you all to get acquainted with Haru Miura here. Hibird has made friends with her, and I assume you'll be seeing a lot of her. Be sure to remember her face." Hibari instructed them all.

All eyes were resting on Haru and it took her by surprise for a moment, though what really took her by surprise was what happened next…

"Ha-hahi! W-why are they all bowing down Hibari?" Haru stammered nervously.

"Anee-san! It's nice to meet you!" They all shouted in unison.

"I told you wearing the armband would mean something." Hibari only commented.

"A-anee-san! Is this a Yakuza gang? Haru is now one of the head sisters?" Haru asked in shock. "Do you all sing enka and talk all gruff-like?" Haru asked fantasizing about the old Yakuza and samurai movies she used to watch.

"Well we sing a bit of enka at times actually, yes." One of the delinquents answered.

"Oh! That's wonderful- wait, going back on topic, Haru doesn't recall joining this group. Why am I the 'Anee-san'?" Haru asked again.

"Well given your armband, does it not signify that you and Kyou-san are ruling Namimori together, and thus are an item?" Kusakabe asked.

"HA! Ha-Haru is not an i-item with Hibari." Haru stammered again nervously.

With that, all eyes were now on Hibari who was drinking some of his coffee that he had just brewed for himself. "It is true, Haru and I are not together in any romantic sense." Hibari confirmed.

"Hibari likes Haru! Haru like Hibird and Hibari?" Hibird flew around the room and perched on Haru's shoulder to ask his question.

Haru just giggled and petted his head. "Hai, Haru likes Hibari and Hibird. Haru likes all of her friends-desu." Haru answered.

"So Haru Miura here will be hanging around here often so make sure to remember who she is and don't hassle her, especially if she has Hibird with her." Hibari said making sure to give Kusakabe a diminutive condemning side glance as he said that.

Kusakabe only shrunk back a little bit but he still stood tall.

Haru glanced over at the clock to see that her classes were going to start up soon. "Ah, well Haru has to go to her school now. Haru will be taking her leave now. It was nice meeting all of you-desu. See you another time Hibird, Hibari." Haru waved and she ran out of the office.

"So, Kyou-san? How exactly are we to address Haru Miura-san?" One of the minions asked.

"I think, 'anee-san' would do just fine." Hibari answered, drinking a bit more of his coffee again.

"But we thought that-" "Don't talk back to me, both Hibird and I regard her higher than you all thus you should address her accordingly." Hibari glowered at the one that dared to try to defy his orders.

"Those who were in squadron 1 today, I commend you on your good work well done, now do go and make sure that Haru gets to her school safely. Though, make sure she does not know that you are following her." Hibari commanded and he went back to doing his own work.

"Yes sir!" They saluted and ran out. Now what was their job this morning you ask? They were to hassle all of the teachers that morning to have her school cancel all of its morning classes, to allow Hibari some time to talk to Haru about some important details.

Walking along with Haru...  
-

Haru was now walking towards her school while humming a simple tune to herself innocently, not knowing that there could be possible kidnappers lurking around any corner looking for any girl from a prestigious private academy to kidnap her for ransom money, which with her luck, there were.

"Hey there girlie, why don't you come with us for a moment?" A skinny, shady looking guy walked out of the alley way to ask of her.

"Haru isn't interested in anything you are selling, thank you, and have a good day mister." Haru said and continued on her way as his bigger, bulky buddy stood in her way.

"Now come on why don't you look at what we are selling first, missy?" He asked trying to reach out to grab her arm to have her move away from his hand with ease.

"Haru knows Haru-fu, she advises that you don't touch her recklessly." Haru said waving her arm around frantically.

"Haru-fu? What's that?" The bulky one asked the skinnier one. "I don't know must be some private school self-defense that they teach their students." He said with a shrug.

"Well either way you're coming with us." The bulky one said grabbing her arm.

"Ow! Please let go of Haru's arm-desu! This is unheard of! Haru shouts blasphemy-desu!" Haru shouted struggling in his grasp.

"She's so loud and annoying, can I just knock her unconscious?" The buff man asked.

"No! You almost killed the last one because you can't control your strength." The skinnier man protested.

While this was going on Squadron 1 was watching from behind a building. "Hey, she's being like hassled over there, should we just jump in?" "Idiot! We're to hide ourselves!" "B-but if we don't help we'll be killed."

"Well then what do you suggest?" "Hey, guys, why don't we just try to use disguises?" "That's a brilliant idea let's do it." "Well one of us has to call Kyou-san to tell him what happened. You call the office and we'll deal with the two creepy men." "Alright fine."

So with that conversation, they all took out handkerchiefs and they tied them around their faces to cover just their lower mouths. To them was the best disguise anyone could ever think of as far as delinquent disguises went. "Alright let's do this." "YEAH!" They all moved out to do their own special jobs. Either beat the two men up or call back to the office. It was a very complicated plan don't you know?

"Hey, I think you should let the girl go." Haru heard someone say and she turned around to see Hibari's minions from before. Okay they put on handkerchiefs so it was harder to see their face, but almost no school used the old school black uniforms in this day and age. Also, who in their right minds wore the same hair style like that? No matter how ditzy she may be, she sure wasn't stupid.

"And if we don't let her go what will you do then?" The skinnier man asked with a smirk thinking that they could take on little bratty kids any day.

"Well we'll fight obviously." One said as he threw a punch and sent him flying back. "Why you bratty kids, I'll teach you a lesson!" The buff man let go of Haru's arm and went to throw a punch at them but Haru kicked him in the groin and he fell to the ground in a beetle position. The little minions couldn't help but just wince at this and almost feel bad for the man. They understood how much it would hurt.

"Ha ha! No one Haru-handles Haru! Haru wins! Ah, thank you so much Hibari's minions for helping me out-desu." She thanked them.

"You're welcome Anee-san." One said to get elbowed in the gut. "I-I mean we're not Hibari's minions, we don't even know who Hibari Kyouya is." The stuttered another response.

"Ha... I see... well thank you anyways boys. Please tell Hibari I said thanks, and tell Hibird I said hi for me then." Haru waved her hand and ran towards her school knowing she was almost going to be late.

"Hai! Anee-san!" They all shouted at the same time. "... We were just tricked." They all said in unison again.

"Hey guys, Kyou-san is coming in a few minutes. He ordered us to tie up these guys and meet him halfway to the school." The one who made the phone call said.

"Alright let's do this, good thing I brought the rope." One of them said as they all got to work on tying the two men up with the rope to only hand them over to Hibari to have him inact his justice upon with his divine tonfas.

Haru was running towards her school chuckling at how adorable the little minions were, being so easily tricked and thinking that just using handkerchiefs would be able to conceal their identity. "I wonder how I can thank them all...OH! Valentine's Day is coming up in about 2 weeks! Haru can make everyone chocolate sweets! Haru is going to have a lot of work to do. She'll have to get started as soon as possible." Haru wondered to herself as she ran towards her school and she made it just in time.

Meanwhile with the Delinquents, the two Men, and Hibari...  
-

"So you mean these are the two who dared to try to kidnap Haru and whisk her away?" Hibari asked.

"Yes sir! These two were definitely planning on doing so." All of the guys from Squadron 1 answered him.

"Good work now you can all leave so I can get started on my work. So you both thought you could disturb the peace and tranquility of stealing a student from the Midori school did you?" Hibari asked while swinging his tonfas around wildly in his hands.

"W-why do you care anyways? She doesn't even attend your school so you wouldn't care anyways." The skinner one protested, knowing a bit of Hibari Kyouya, knowing full well how much he seemed to adore his school, thus they didn't target the Namimori school.

"Hm... you raise an interesting argument; I do wonder myself why I seem to care so much for that herbivore, Haru." Hibari said slowing the tonfas in his hands ever so slightly but he did not stop them.

"S-see? Well we never did anything so you should just let us go." The same man answered to only get a painful metallic tonfa slammed into his chin.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm thinking. Hm, well I seemed to have forgotten what I was thinking about. Well it matters not why I care so much. Haru Miura is an acquaintance of mine, and she is also an acquaintance of the king of all herbivores. IF she were to get harmed in any way he and his little friends would go running around along with other people crowding the whole town and I dislike crowding with a great intensity. You dare try to make the town crowd itself, and for that you will both pay." Hibari said swining the tonfas wildly again, his eyes showing an emotion of pure anger and blood lust. "I'll bite you BOTH to DEATH." Hibari said tightly enunciating two words to get his point across.

In a matter of seconds painful screams of terror and pain echoed throughout the town as Hibari commenced with his justice bringing actions.

The next Morning...  
-

Haru was sitting at the breakfast table eating some toast as her father was watching the news while drinking some coffee.

"Well isn't that amazing? Two kidnappers have been caught yesterday and were turned into the authorities. The two kidnappers apparently planned to kidnap people from the Midori School and hold them for ransom. Isn't it good that they were caught? They were also apparently beaten with an inch of their life still intact when they were turned over to the police. I thank who ever did this since the girl that could've been kidnapped could very well have been my own little princess." Her father said.

"Ah...hai-desu. Haru was very lucky-desu." Haru said nibbling on her toast a bit more, not wanting to tell her father the truth that it was her that almost got kidnapped yesterday.

"Well Haru has to go to school now. Bye Otou-san! Okaa-san!" Haru shouted and she ran out of her house with a wide grin on her face. "Alright, so Haru will go to school and then on her way back she'll buy some ingredients for chocolate. Haru is going to make this year's Valentine's Day a success! Haru-chan Fight-o!" Haru cheered herself on cheerfully and she ran towards her school giggling the whole way there.

She didn't notice it then but she had some eyes watching her as she ran towards her school. Apparently with what happened the day before, Hibari had ordered that a certain number of his minions would always watch over her as she walked to and from school to ensure that she was going to be safe.

Of course they were all willing to do so since they all had a duty to make sure that their newly found 'Anee-san' was safe from harm.

Though they clearly had good intentions, a certain group of people were still concerned for their cosplay loving friend, Haru.

"Haru! Stay away from the demon!" Tsuna shouted out a window.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, now what is it that makes you think you can shout out the window so loudly at this hour?" Hibari asked as he stomped on over to him and he ended up beating him out the window again like he did when he thought he lost Hibird just a while back.

"Damnit! That's it! Hibari you die today!" Gokudera growled, and yet again to only be held back by Yamamoto.

"Ma ma, just calm down Gokudera, Tsuna is just fine. Right Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked out the window.

"Y-yeah I'm just fine. It's not like I fell from two stories and may have broken any bones or anything." Tsuna answered sarcastically.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'll come and get you! Don't move a muscle! You may hurt your highly esteemed self even more!" Gokudera shouted and ran off to go and fetch him.

Hibari just huffed and he turned on his heel swiftly and he walked back to his office to wait of any further news of Haru's well-being, and any new victims for him to bite for daring to try to harm her.

Hibari wasn't too sure as to why he cared so much, he assumed it was because he knew her, and she was friends with the other herbivores, but he couldn't help but think it was some other reason. Now what on earth could it have been?

Well no matter he was in no real hurry to figure out what it was, since he had plenty of time to figure it out.

* * *

There you have it that's the end of chapter 4. In case anyone was wondering or was confused, in Japan you usually refer to someone by his or her last name, along with an honorific. You usually need permission to refer to someone without an honorific. If you don't use it, it shows some proximity between two people. It's really offensive to refer to someone by their first name, and it's even worse if you call someone by his or her first name without an honorific without permission. It's a sign of complete intimacy, or at least close friendly, or family ties. That is why this chapter is pretty important since she was given the okay to address him without the honorific. It's only his last name but it's still a lot of progress.

Anyways I do hope that you liked this chapter. Haru and Hibari are slowly getting closer. Ha ha I didn't put in much fluff since well if I did, I'd get a whole entire onslaught on how OOC Hibari is. Q^Q I get so scared for those comments now. LOL

Anyways thank you all so much for reviewing. I try to answer to all of your reviews if possible. Everytime you review, it gives me more of a reason to update sooner. 8) Please check out my YamaHaru oneshot if you haven't. I'm curious to see if anyone liked it. I also have a poll up to ask which Haru pairing you'd like to see next from me. I'm really curious to see what you all say.

OH! So I said that this will end at chapter 10 right? I just thought of something interesting. What would you all say to a sequel? This 2-3 shot was originally to be a story of how Hibird played a match maker between the two of them. Once they get together that would be the end of the story. I'm not sure what I would do for the sequel but if I do one I think I'd be able to have lots of fun with it. Tell me in your comments what you think please. 8)

Thank you again!

Neospice12 signing out~


	5. Not but Once but TWICE?

I KNOW! I UPDATED AGAIN SO QUICKLY! I had some ideas, I'm restless with all the stress I have (college finals coming up), and I received some reviews from people that made me happy. When I'm told my stories are liked I am bound to work harder and I started to brainstorm more ideas so the ideas for this chap came to me faster than the other ones have.

Anwyays going off of that thank you to everyone who has faved, reviewed, added this story to alert list, and/or added me to their favorite authors list. I'm very flattered that you all seem to like this story of mine which I originally intended to be some odd crack fic of sorts that no one else but me would like. XD

Anyways some of you have given me ideas for the sequel and I thank you, though I'm still not sure if I would do a sequel just yet. It seems as though the majority seem to be rooting for the sequel, so if I find more inspiration and stuff I'll do a sequel.

I know, for once I updated and it didn't take like 4 months to do so. Amazing isn't it? I'm shocked myself as well.

Well enough with that, ENJOY~

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, Haru would either be with Hibari or Yamamoto by now :D. 1886 or 8086 FTW! :heart:

* * *

Not just Once, but TWICE!

"Hahi! Haru is just so pressed for time-desu!" Haru would be shouting right about now if she wasn't too busy trying to get all of this work done. She was just so busy even having one of her mini spazztastic moments took up too much time for her. Haru was currently making something in her kitchen for the dreaded "Valentine's Day" that was today. She had gotten the majority of her sweets finished yesterday but it was late so she wanted to finish the rest of them this morning since she'd have time to do so.

Haru was running around the kitchen frantically looking at the instructions at her chocolate mixture and then back at the other utensils and ingredients. Haru was a bit scared to but she slowly moved her eye to glance over at the clock. "Hahi! Haru only has 30 minutes left! I-It's okay Haru, you can do this, this is the last thing you have to do after all." She said making the last of her chocolate goodie, and she was working on wrapping the other gifts as well. She was wrapping them up in a little bag, tying them with a bow, and adding a little name tag to them so she knew which gift belonged to who.

Haru was busy preparing for this day for a week straight. She was practicing on her chocolate making skills, looking up books and planning everything out so it would be just about perfect.

Haru heard a beeping noise and she finally finished her last sweet. "Haru's finished!" Haru smiled and she quickly went to get that sweet wrapped up as well. Haru quickly counted all of her sweets and made sure that they were all correctly wrapped, bowed, and tagged. "Perfect! 10 minutes. AH! Haru only has 10 minutes to get ready for school! Her jacket! Her bag! Ah!" Haru panicked and she frantically went about putting things into the sink, putting other things away and she ran into upstairs to get ready for school.

Haru could swear that she was moving so fast that she could even put Sonic the hedgehog, flash, and Eyeshield 21 all put together to shame. Once she was done she ran down stairs and she placed a sticky note above the sink saying, "I'll clean this up right when I get back" then she ran out.

Haru had placed everything in a big bag and she ran out of her house and she ran towards the Namimori school. Now, no one was probably in school yet because she left really early so she could give everyone their gifts early. Luckily some teachers and Janitors were at the school early because the gates were unlocked so she walked in and she searched for Kyoko's class knowing that everyone was in her class.

By looking in the desks you could see who owned the desks because they all had their names in the desks or they'd leave their things in there. Haru looked in and located Kyoko's, Yamamoto's, Gokudera's, and Tsuna's. Haru placed Kyoko's and her older brother's in her desk because she wouldn't know where exactly his class would be. She placed Lambo's and I-pin's in Tsuna's desk since they often liked to visit during the lunch time or immediately after school, so they'd get their gifts faster if they were given to him.

She smiled triumphantly and she ran out of the room and she quickly went to locate the disciplinary committee's office and she took a big basket out of her bag and she set it on the table and she started to count through the goods again. "Alright, one, two, three, four, five-" "Who's there!" A loud voice bellowed and it made Haru shriek in surprise.

"Ha-hahi! Haru wasn't doing anything bad she swears!" Haru shouted from the surprise and she whipped around quickly to apologize to see Kusakabe standing there. "Hahi? What is Kusakabe-san doing here so early? Not even Haru would ever come to her school this early, even if she had morning duties." Haru said.

"Ah, Anee-san, well sometimes we all come early to make sure that no ruffian came to vandalize the school later the previous night or early in the morning. If anything did go wrong, we are to fix it and try to hunt down the perpetrator and enact our justice. Some of us come to school on different scheduled times to make sure that all of our students are safe walking to and from school to home." Kusakabe explained.

"Oh, I see, that makes' sense. Well um, Haru made some Valentine's day cookies for everyone. They're chocolate. Haru thought that chocolate would be too sweet and it could get messy so she opted for cookies instead." Haru explained pointing to the basket full of bags of cookies. "Haru managed to finally get the names of all of you members yesterday. It took a week long effort but Haru preservered and she came out victorious." Haru said pointing to the tags that were on each bag. "Ah, This one is Hibird's. Haru isn't sure if birds can have chocolate or not so she got him some black seed sesame cookies. Birds love eating nuts, grains, and other small things so she thought he may like it-desu." Haru explained taking out one last bag and she placed it on Hibari's desk.

"Oh thank you very much Anee-san, we are all so blessed to have such a kind Anee-san looking after us." Kusakabe said feeling touched by her kindness that she was showing them.

"It really was nothing, it wasn't too much trouble for Haru at all." She lied, she went through a lot of trouble, but she did have her fun with it so it was all worth it. Haru looked at the clock in the room and she gasped. "Haru will have to start getting to her own school now. If you would excuse me Haru will be taking her leave now." She said waving her hand before she ran out of the room quickly.

"Bye then Anee-san." Kusakabe said looking at the basket and looked through all of the bags, and the nametags attached to the bags. "Indeed it looks like she has all-" Kusakabe paused and he started to dig through all of the bags counting through them again.

"Wait! Anee-san!- Ah... too late, I missed her." Kusakabe sighed looking back at the pile of cookies. "I wonder how sore Kyou-san would be to know that she didn't get him anything or that she forgot to put it within this basket." Kusakabe said trying to think quickly about what he wanted to do.

Then the sudden thought occurred to him. He could put the sweets into their lockers! Brilliant! They all knew where each other's lockers were so he could just do that. He took the basket full of cookies and he ran off to distribute the cookies into everyone's locker secretively.

Once he finished some early birds who were off to do their morning class duties started to walk through the school gates along with some of the other disciplinary committee minions. They all opened up their lockers to see that a wonderful, sweet gift was waiting for all of them.

After more time went by everyone was walking to the school including the head of the disciplinary committee Hibari himself. He walked into the office sat at his desk to watch as the other students were walking into the school when he realized that something was different. He looked down at his desk to see a little bag with a ribbon attached to it and on a tag that was sticking out was a picture of a doodled bird, drawn to the likeness of Hibird.

The creature in question flew over to the edge of the desk and it inspected the bad curiously, pecking at it, wondering what it would do. "Hibari, what this?" He asked.

"This is a present to you I believe Hibird." Hibari answered tugging on one side of the ribbon to have the bag unravel itself and inside were these sesame cookies. Hibari looked at the tag again and he flipped it over to read the tag.

"Hibird, enjoy these sesame seed cookies for Valentine's Day since Haru is unsure if birds can eat chocolate or not." He read from the tag. "Hibird can eat these?" Hibird asked him.

"Yes Hibird you may." Hibari said petting Hibird's head softly with his index finger and he went back to looking out the window to see the students piling into the illustrious school of Nanimori. His thumb kept moving over the tag that he had just read.

Sure, Haru was rather attached to Hibird so it makes sense that she'd give him a Valentine's gift, though it did mildly bother him that he himself had not received a gift as well. Hibird was always with him so not receiving a gift himself made him feel like he was being ignored somewhat.

Hibari would never take too well over being ignored by ANYONE, whether Carnivore or Herbivore.

"Good morning Kyou-san, nothing went amiss at the school; it was yet another clean day." Kusakabe reported into the office, with some other of his minions walking in as well.

"Of course it is another clean day, this is the Namimori school district that I am in charge of after all." Hibari answered with a huff.

Soon almost all of the minions were piled into his room, though one was not present yet. "Is Hiraoki almost done with his shift yet?" Hibari asked.

"Yes, he should be here in a minute or so." Kusakabe answered and with being said the doors to the office opened up.

"Wow Anee-san is so kind giving Valentine's Day cookies to everyone." Hiraoki said with a cheerful tone.

No one could see this since Hibari was still staring out the window but his one eye twitched in major annoyance. Alright just giving Hibird a gift and not himself was tolerable but giving all of his minions gifts as well and still forget about him? UNFORGIVABLE. How DARE she forget about HIM of all people?

A random minion pulled Hiraoki off to the side to whisper something into his ear. "Idiot, Kyou-san didn't receive anything from Anee-san. We were all being quiet about it just in case it was an accident." He told him.

"Really? I didn't know that. Ah, I probably just made Kyou-san all angry now didn't I?" Hiraoki sighed mentally berating himself for his stupid mistake he had just made.

Hibari turned around in his chair to face everyone, with the same bored look plastered on his face. "Today was another clean day thanks to everyone's grouped efforts. Let us all continue this so our wonderful Namimori school will stay beautiful." Hibari commented.

"Yes sir!" His minions all shouted, saluted and left the office to do their own little things and give him room to calm down.

"You're all dismissed." Hibari dismissed them like he normally would on any other day and he went back to staring out the window or doing his paper work like any other day, but the only difference was that Hibird was busy eating some of his sesame cookies on the edge of Hibari's desk.

Hibari stood up and he went to prepare himself some calming tea. He was going to need it to calm down his nerves that were running off everywhere at the moment.

**Meanwhile at the Midori School...**

Haru was sitting at her desk, resting on her arms tiredly. "Ah... Haru is so tired-desu. She thought she was going to work from all of the work she did today." She whined to her friend in her class.

"Yeah I could tell. You made chocolates for all of your friends here at our school and at the other school that your friends go to. That's a heck of a lot of chocolate to go through the effort to make." She said nodding her head. "So did you distribute all of your Valentine's gifts yet?" She asked.

"There is one last person that Haru has to put the effort into finding later to give his gift to." She answered.

"He? So it's a guy is it? Is he around our age?" Her friend asked excitedly, wondering about who this mysterious guy was.

"Ah, if I recall correctly he's only a little bit older than us." She said.

"Oh! Like an upper classman! Wow, aren't you a sly girl? So who is he?" She asked.

"He's someone I knew from a way back in my childhood. He's coming to visit the area with his mother so I thought that I might as well get him some chocolates as well." She said.

"Oh, hm, well good luck with that. I thought it was someone you had a crush on." The girl pouted and she went back to look at the board and wait for the class to start up.

The teacher walked in and started to write on the board with chalk, occasionally making some squeaky sounds with the chalk. Haru, being the studious student that she was, she paid close attention to the notes that were being written up on the board, and copied them all down.

**Off to the near future with Hibari...**

Quite a bit of time has past since we've last seen Hibari in his little office, and he still was. Hibird was sleeping next to his bag full of sesame seed cookies and the whole school went about on a buzz over Valentine's Day. Those herbivores were using the day as an excuse to make a huge ruckus within the school and he was not happy by this.

Instead of taking the time to bite every single one of them to death, he decided that he would be civil and go on a walk to clear his thoughts.

He walked out of his office and off school grounds. School was about to be let out anyways, so him leaving would not make too much of a difference. Now, up ahead he saw something familiar.

That yellow sweater vest. That brown skirt, and the white short sleeved shirt that was under the vest. That blue bow. It looked oh so familiar from where he was at the moment. "Hahi! I found you! You stay right there!" The girl pointed and ran towards the person in question. Now who is the only one that we know who would shout 'Hahi' on a daily basis? No one other but our dear Haru Miura.

Haru ran over towards the person in question pulling out her a little bag from her bigger back that was almost half her size. "Ne ne, Sugita-nii? Would you like these Valentine's Day cookies I baked for you?" She asked him with a wide smile, a smile that never did seem to leave her face.

"Yeah sure, thanks. Aren't you cute? You've grown up a lot since the last time I've seen you." The guy so called 'Sugita' said ruffling her hair with his hand.

"Ah! No! Don't mess with Haru's hair! She works really hard on it!" She whined trying to bat his hands away from her head.

Hibari, watching this scene as it unfolded has his one eye twitch insanely. Okay, first she only gives Hibird a present, then he gives all of his minions cookies but doesn't give him anything, and not she's gifting a random guy, perhaps around his age with a gift and not himself? This, is not going to go over to well with Hibari. He should just- sigh, calm down Hibari. She looks happy, who is he to just ruin her happiness?

Hibari turned around swiftly on his heel and walked back to the Namimori school which would probably only take him about 5 minutes to walk back to. In the meantime hopefully no one angers him or they'd get a beating of a lifetime, though sadly, it usually was always Tsuna or his friends.

Hibari was walking towards the school with a furious look clearly written on his face, and one poor sap bumped into him. Hibari looked to see who bumped into him, almost happy by the fact he could let out some of his bent up frustrations.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hibari-san, I didn't see you there at first." Kyoko said nervously holding little I-pin in her arms who had a similar bag of cookies in her hands. AGAIN! More people who receives gifts and not himself.

Hibari growled lowly to himself gazing at the two females but he didn't lift a finger against them, one they were weak, they were both females, and he often did not like to display violence around children or acting out in violence on females. Luckily for them, they have been spared.

"It's fine, do make sure you look carefully where you look next time." Hibari said coolly, and it wasn't like his normal cool tone either, it was icey cold. So cold and scary that for once I-pins time bomb wasn't going to go off since she was so distracted by how scary he was at the moment.

"Ah Kyoko! Instead of going to her school I think waiting at my house would be better! She often visits my hou- OMPH, oh I'm sorry-Hi-hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna jumped back in fright.

Hibari turned his head to glare intensely in Tsuna's direction. Target found and is within range. His back started to arch a bit, going to reach back for his tonfas and strike. He could finally let out his pent up tension within him that was still rising in intensity. Initiating 'bite the Herbivore to death' mode in 3, 2 – "GYU HA HA! You fell on your butt No-good Tsuna!" Lambo laughed jumping on Tsuna's stomach and Tsuna let out a grown of pain. Again, saved by the cute innocence of a child that must not be tainted… what lucky people they all were today.

While Hibari had no qualms of beating up on males, Lambo was still but a child and beating up on children was inhumane, well extremely inhumane compared to him beating on other people within the school.

Hibari took in a deep breath and he stood up straight again and he let out his breath. "I shall forgive you for this just this once Tsunayoshi Sawada, as known as the king of all herbivores. The next time this happens, I will not hesitate to decimate you if needed be based on my mood." He said his eyes reflecting how angry and non-caring for the health of his next victim appeared very chilled in his eyes.

Tsuna felt a shiver run up and down his spine from not only the brutal threat he had just received but also by the incredibly cold look that shone in Hibari's eyes that no amount of hope could ever return from in one piece.

Hibari walked past Tsuna and Lambo to walk back into his office.

"Tsuna-kun, what are you doing on the ground?" Kyoko asked him curiously.

"Ah, you know thought it looked comfy so I thought I'd sit down on it." Tsuna lied to her, laughing nervously to not get her to worry about how he probably would've just died if Lambo did not jump on him. Never before has he been happy to see Lambo, ever.

Kyoko just giggled at him. "Well let's get going to your house now. If Haru does stop on by later I want to give her my chocolates as well that I made for her." Kyoko said showing her pink back that was wrapped with white and lavender bows.

"Alright let's go then." Tsuna smiled at the fact that he has survived his near death experience for the day, and now he got to walk to his house with the girl of his dreams. Good things do happen to good people, just wait until Bianchi reveals her Valentine's Day gifts though, that's when his mental process would make a 180 and think of the complete opposite thing.

Hibari walked into his office to see that Hibird was hopping across his desk looking around, as if thinking that Hibari was merely hiding from Hibird and if he looked for Hibari long enough he'd show himself.

"Hibari! Hibari back!" Hibird tweeted and flew over to him but did not perch on his shoulder. Hibird could always tell when Hibari was in a bad mood and he was in a dangerously angry mood right now. Not even Hibird wanted to perch on his shoulder.

Hibari walked over to his desk and sat down with an almost inaudible sigh. His muscles felt so tensed up from his anger he almost needed to just beat the life out of something, but nothing as cute and frail as Hibird though.

He heard some voices approaching the office and his ears perked to listen to the voices. Perhaps he finally found his outlet of releasing his anger?

"So did you all enjoy your cookies then?" He heard a small chime-like voice ask. Damn, he missed his chance yet again, it was only Haru.

"Yes we did thank you for taking us into consideration." One of his minions thanked her. Hibari was sure to beat him to the inch of his life for making him remember the humility of knowing he didn't get a gift yet.

Haru popped her head into the room and Hibird just about darted over to her and immediately perched onto her shoulder. "Haru~ Hibird missed you." Hibird said nuzzling her cheek with the top of his head.

"Oh I missed you too Hibird, I couldn't believe I haven't seen you in a week. Still as cute as ever." She giggled looking over at Hibari's direction seeing that he almost looked peeved? Maybe it was just the lighting, it was a bit dark in the room after all. She set down her back on the table that was in the center of the room and she started to rummage through her bag once again for the last time for the day and she set something down in front of him.

"What is this thermos doing on my desk, Haru?" Hibari asked lowly still not happy with the circumstances of the day.

"Well today is Valentine's Day, and Haru thought that you may not like things like chocolate or cookies. Haru noticed that you do like drinking coffee or tea. Haru went and prepared you some coffee with some chocolate in it this morning. It took Haru a while to make it though. She's failed about three times." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"What does this have to do with me again?" Hibari asked irately, not really still being angry with her, but he was still with a temper.

"Well Haru made chocolate cookies for everyone but she made this specially for Hibari. She wanted to give it to you herself so she could see how you liked it. Would you like for Haru to pour some for you now?" She asked him with a bright smile on her face that could probably make the most angry of people feel better.

"I don't like anything that is too sweet at all. You can just set it there." Hibari said boredly.

"O-oh, ah, Haru is sorry-desu. Um, Haru will just leave right now them." Haru said biting on her lower lip and she quickly turned around to leave trying to not look like his answer bothered her as much as it really did. It made her want to curl up in a ball so tight that she'd cease to exist.

Hibird looked at the thermos and started to peck at it too. It wasn't too often that Hibari's desk looked different than it usually did. Today there were two new things that were placed on the desk, his usual hopping ground.

"Hibird don't play with that you may have her hard work go to waste." Hibari commanded the bird and he had indeed stopped pecking at it to stare up at Hibari with curious, imploring eyes.

Hibari extended out his hand and he picked up the thermos and he twisted open the lid and he could smell the scent of coffee and chocolate mixing together to create a nice balanced harmony. He brought the thermos to his lips and he took a sip of the drink that was in the thermos.

He put the thermos down and he frowned to himself. "It's not as warm as I would've liked. She should have given this to me sooner. I dislike it when my tea or coffee gets too cold." He said staring at the thermos that was staring at him back.

As if his body knew that it liked the taste and knew the happy feeling he had whenever he found out that Haru had not indeed forgotten about him, his hand reached out to grab the thermos to take another sip from the thermos. "Though I suppose it's still warm enough." He said, a small grin tugging on the side of his lips.

Hibird noticing his previous, murderous intent filled feelings washing away from him flew over to his shoulder and perched on it.

While running away from the school Haru's running came to a sudden halt. "Haru forgot her bag. Ah, it must be back in Hibari-san's office." Haru pouted not sure if she even wanted to walk back to go get it.

"Haru would hate to forget her bag, but she doesn't want him to be held responsible for my bag. I may actually need that bag. Haru really doesn't want to go back there right now but she has to." Haru sighed.

"Alright Haru will just quickly run in there get her back and then quickly run back out again. Brilliant Haru, that's what you'll do." Haru smiled to herself and she ran back inside the building to retrieve her bag again.

When she neared Hibari's office, Kusakabe was about to walk in, but noticing that she was running towards the office he moved away so they wouldn't collide into each other painfully.

"H-Haru forgot her ba-bag and she's just here to retrieve it-desu." Haru said with a small pant resting her hand on the edge of the table tiredly and she moved her had to grab the handles of her bag.

She quickly stole a glance over in Hibari's direction to notice that he didn't look as angry before. She thought it was perhaps her eyes playing tricks on her. Then a small smell wafted towards her nose. Haru may have had crazy delusions at times but her nose never failed her, especially if it dealt with two of her favorite things. Chocolate and cake, and she most definitely smelled chocolate.

She sniffed the air to make sure, and indeed the smell was there. She scanned the area, and saw nothing until she looked over in Hibari's direction and she saw a bit of steam rising from the thermos she left behind just 5 minutes ago. It was still warm so it would be steaming a little bit. It was closed when she left, so the reason behind it steaming now would be that he had opened it.

The reason he'd open it is to take a drink out of it. Maybe he decided to drink it after all? No matter what it was Haru just smiled to herself.

'Perhaps Hibari-san was too shy and embarrassed to let me watch him drink his drink. Maybe there is just a lot more to him then meets the eye. After all he loves cute little animals, which seem different from the way he looks.' Haru thought to herself, amusing herself with the thought that he was too shy to let her watch him drink his coffee beverage.

"So did Hibari-san like the drink?" She asked with a small grin on her face extremely happy by the fact that he had taken a drink of what she had prepared for him.

"Yes, it was satisfactory, though I dislike it when my tea or coffee ever gets a bit cold. So preferably if you were to do this the next time, I'd like to get mine earlier." Hibari answered her question.

"Hibari liked it!" Hibird flapped his wings happily, while being perched on Hibari's shoulder still.

"So was that was Hibari was angry about before? You could have just said so sooner." Haru just giggled at his almost childish ways of getting angry. "Hai, Haru can most definitely get your present to you a lot sooner next year, Haru promises." Haru smiled widely, her smile radiating so much happiness, you'd think that if the sun were to ever be personified, his or her smile would look just as bright as hers did at that very moment.

"Good, I'm glad that we have finally discussed that issue." Hibari said leaning back into his chair comfortably.

"So it didn't taste weird to you at all Hibari-san? That was my fourth try and I was running out of time so I never had the chance to taste-test it before I gave it to you." Haru asked him sheepishly.

Hibari looked at the thermos and he picked it up and he stretched his arm out to point it in her direction. "Why don't you taste it for yourself? I would not know what you find to be tasting good or not. You who had failed 3 times would know if this was a failure or not." He said.

Haru nodded her head slowly and she took hold of the thermos and was looking around for a cup to use since it would be odd to just place her lips on it and just take a sip of it.

"Just take a sip Haru, it matters not to me, besides I don't think you'd be able to find any other cups in his room. I grow a bit impatient right now." Hibari said his fingers impatiently tapping at the desk.

"Ah... Ha-hai." Haru brought the thermos up to her face, her lips finding their place on the edge of the thermos and she lifted it just enough to get some of the beverage to reach up to her mouth so she could take a sip.

This one was definitely not a failure thank goodness, the three other failures served a good purpose. "It wasn't a failure, thank goodness." Haru said with a sigh of relief and she handed it back to him.

Hibari reached out his hand again to take it back from her. "Well then that's good to know." Hibari said wouldn't like it too well to know if he had been given a defective product, though to him it tasted just fine. He brought the still open thermos up to his mouth again to take another sip of the chocolate-coffee mix once more.

He heard a small squeak in front of him and he set down the thermos to send Haru an inquisitive look.

"H-Hibari-san what are you doing!" Haru shrieked in utter horror, her face growing red, not with anger but out of embarrassment.

"What are you so angry about?" Hibari asked, sighing at how girls got too over excited about the littlest of things, it was quite tiring actually.

"Hi-Hibari-san why are you drinking it with your mouth? Weren't you drinking it out of that cup you have on your desk?" She asked pointing to the cup that he drank his tea with that morning.

"No, that was what I drank my tea with this morning. I just did not have the time to properly take care of it yet." Hibari answered her.

"Th-then you, were drinking it from the canvas this whole time, and when you let me drink some of it as well you let me drink from it?" She asked with now a confused and shocked look on her face.

"Yes I have been, you drink with your mouth after all." Hibari answered her again growing tired with these dumb questions. Honestly, was he in grade school or something?

Haru's color was not crimson anymore but a pale off-white color. "Th-then Hibari and I just shared an indirect kiss?" Haru asked silently taking about 3 steps away from his desk.

Hibari didn't say anything and he took about 3 seconds to think about it. "Well I suppose we did share an indirect kiss just now. Though this wouldn't be our first time sharing a kiss, even if by an accident." Hibari seemed unfazed by this sudden realization, though Haru was very fazed by it.

Haru thought back to the last time they accidentally shared a kiss and she went back to going all red again, her whole body feeling warm from embarrassment. "Ha-Haru has to go now. Haru hopes you enjoy the rest of your drink." She said as she quickly grabbed her bag and she ran out of the room.

After a minute of silence Hibari just shook his head emitting a small chuckle at Haru's amusing reactions. No one except for anyone 5 inches away from him like Hibird could hear his almost silent chuckle.

"Kusakabe I know that you're out there, you may come on in now." Hibari said bringing the thermos up to himself to take another sip of its contents.

"So Kyou-san why didn't you tell Haru that the extra cups were in the cupboard over there?" Kusakabe asked him pointing to the cupboard where you could see the cups rather easily.

"Well they were that visible, I thought that she would've realized my joke once she saw them, besides I felt like amusing myself by a little bit. It's not that horrible given that today is Valentine's Day, a day for confessing and doing other things that girls find romantic. I'd suspect that a kiss is no different." Hibari said with a small shrug.

"In other words you wanted to kiss her Kyou-san." Kusakabe said.

"I would not go that far, but I certainly did not mind it." Hibari said. "Though, now that I think about it, this is my first time having some form of involvement with Valentine's Day, which means that I must get involved with White Day. Now Kusakabe, the reason for White Day is to just return the favor of a gift that was given to you on Valentine's Day, correct?" Hibari questioned him.

"Yes customarily that's what it is." Kusakabe answered.

"So that means I have to get her something and it should be white." Kyouya said.

"Well it doesn't have to be white, but since the day is called 'White Day' most people opt for gifting a girl with a white gift." Kusakabe answered.

"Well if that's the case, I wonder what I'll gift Haru with a month from now." Hibari said turning to look out the window to see that Haru was now running out of the school gates.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure you'll think of something Kyou-san. So should someone go and watch over Anee-san to make sure that she gets to where she is going safely?" Kusakabe asked.

"Yes you go do that." Hibari said sipping some more of the coffee-chocolate mix again while feeding Hibird some more of his cookies that he had not finished yet.

While Hibari's mind seemed to be rather calm, Haru's was in a big state of chaos. Haru pulled out her cellphone and she punched in a number and she waited for the dial tone to end.

"Moshi mosh? Haru-chan?" A girl's voice answered.

"Kyoko-chan? Thank goodness that you answered. We have to talk. Haru's head feels like it's going to explode. Haru has lost her first kiss before by accident and she lost her second kiss indirectly!" Haru shouted on the phone.

"What! You lost your second kiss? Also, Indirectly? Alright, Haru calm down. We're all at Tsuna's house. Bianchi-san is also here. She knows a lot about love. Tsuna's mom is here too. I'm not sure if I-pin can help much but we're all here for you. Run on over here and we'll all help you through it." Kyoko said trying to coax her into calming down.

"Alright, thank you Kyoko-chan, I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Haru said before hanging up.

**At Tsuna's house**

"So who called Kyoko?" Tsuna asked her.

"Haru and apparently she lost her second kiss indirectly and she's in a state of panic." Kyoko answered him worriedly.

"What!" Everyone in the room shouted. The girls seemed worried for their perky, cosplay loving friend, while the guys just seemed shocked that the odd hyperactive girl had apparently lost her second kiss indirectly.

"Yeah so she's coming over here now to talk about it." Kyoko said. "Ah that is if you wouldn't mind Tsuna-kun." Kyoko asked him with little wide bubbly eyes of puppy dog eye doom.

Tsuna not being to resist her whenever she smiled at him, he had to only agree in a heartbeat whenever she used that look against him since it was just too cute.

"Alright then girls, let's all relocate ourselves to another room and throw all of the men out. They'll be useless in a situation such as this one. We girls need to band together, let's do this." Bianchi said standing up from Tsuna's bed and she walked out of his room to walk into the living room.

Nana being curious asked them what was going on, and the girls explained to her what had happened and she agreed to help out as well.

"You know, girls like to band together so easily, they're scary creatures." Gokudera said.

"Yeah but it's nice that they care for their friends that much though." Yamamoto said with a shrug.

After a moment of waiting the doorbell rang and they could hear a couple of feet stampede over to the door and things were already getting a bit loud down there.

Gosh, things were going to be really loud for a long time. Girls and their ways of overreacting to just about everything that happens to them.

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 5. Do we all remember that comment I made in the beginning about Sonic, Flash and Eyeshield 21? Ha ha sorry, I'm a ES21 fan so I HAD to add that in. I thought it would be a funny metaphor. Anyways, I'd like to guess everyone knows this fact, but just in case you didn't know March 15 is white day. Girls give out chocolates on Valentine's Day, and the guys will return the favor by giving chocolates or a gift back to the girl that gave them something on Valentine's Day on white day.

So why explain this? This is what the next chapter is about. Bet y'all can't wait to see what will happen in the next chapter huh? What will Hibari do and have planned for this day? Who really knows? Also, what's up with that other boy that was introduced? Who knows but myself? Ha ha, now y'all have to wait for me to update again. XD

Though I plan on updating during X-mas break like I did last year. So You just may only have to wait 2-3 weeks for the next update really. That really all depends on how busy I get though. So Hopefully things work out and you get to see like 3 chapter updates in like, no time at all. 8D Gosh it's a new record for me! (on fanfiction that is)

Don't forget to vote on my poll! I plan on closing it after 27 votes. Once it's over I'll look at the winning couple and I'll either write a oneshot or a multi-chap story on it. So far there are 3 votes, 1 for Hibari x Haru, and the winner with 2 votes thus far is Mukurou x Haru. Mukurou is beating Hibari. *GASP* So if you want another couple to be written about more don't forget to vote! 8D

Thank you again~

Neospice12 signing out~


	6. Happy Endless Smiling!

Alright I got this out a bit later than I said I would, but erm… I got busy with random things and I got hit with a lazy-spell and I couldn't bring myself to work on it. Sorry about that. Think of it this way, I didn't take a year to update again this time?

We're on chapter 6 already, isn't that amazing? Wow I didn't think I'd ever get to this point. It feels nice to have made it this far. 8)

Anwyays going off of that thank you to everyone who has faved, reviewed, added this story to alert list, and/or added me to their favorite authors list. I'm very flattered that you all seem to like this story of mine which I originally intended to be some odd crack fic of sorts that no one else but me would like. XD

ENJOY~

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, Haru would either be with Hibari or Yamamoto by now :D. 1886 or 8086 FTW! :heart:

* * *

Happy Endless Smiling!

Almost a month had passed since Valentine's Day, and things have finally cooled down on Haru's end, being able to actually be around Hibari without trying to run away from him anymore.

It was almost White Day, and there were guys who were scampering about trying to find a suitable gift for any girl that had gifted them something for Valentine's Day a month prior.

For some, this was an easy task, while for some others, it was a bit harder.

Hibari Kyouya was one of those poor unfortunate people who were having trouble actually finding a gift for Haru, the only one who was kind enough to give him a present for Valentine's Day.

He was walking through the mall looking for a gift to get for Haru, and perhaps let Hibird look for a gift for Haru as well if he could find one.

Hibari was walking around, having heard that girls tended to like cute clothes, dolls or accessories the most as gifts statistically.

Or at least that is what he had Kusakabe look into and had reported back to him a week ago.

He did not know what was the trend for girls now a days since he only really cared for school uniforms. Also, her sense of style was a bit...different at times. Like have you seen the cosplay she was into? Talk about your odd sense of fashion taste buds.

So gifting her with some cute article of clothing was out of the question, so some form of cute doll or some cute accessory was left. Maybe even sweets since girls liked sweets, but he didn't want to go looking for sweets since he himself was not a big fan of sweets. Too sugary.

"Excuse me young man, would you be interested in this hair pin? It is a limited time offer white day pin. By just looking at it, can't you see how beautiful and cute it is? Any girl would be happy to receive this as a gift for white day." A woman came up to him to ask him.

Hibari looked at the pin for a moment skeptically. The pin was white with some little shiny gems decorated around the border of it. The pin was heart shaped with silver glittery light pink wings.

"I suppose it is beautiful." Hibari admitted, still gazing at the pin uncertainly, wondering if the pin was really worth buying for Haru.

"Isn't it? It really does make the perfect gift for any female. It's beautiful, it's useful, and receiving one from a boy you like feels just wonderful for any female." The saleswoman tried to persuade him into buying the pin.

"Well the, what do you think Hibird?" Hibari looked over at his shoulder where Hibird was peacefully perched at.

"Hibird like it!" Hibird flapped his wings quickly in response.

"Good. Well then I'll take it then." Hibari said as he bought it and Hibird flew off of his shoulder and flew overhead Hibari's head.

"Hibird pick one now? Pick one now?" Hibird repeated himself.

"Yes, Hibird can go and pick out a gift for Haru as well if you want." Hibari answered gently towards his yellow feathered friend.

Hibird flew off towards a doll shop that looked very bright and pretty, so girly looking in fact that Hibari almost paused and wanted to walk away from the shop. Hibird flew in and apparently found something. Hibari could tell since Hibird just kept chirping and chirping.

With one big intake of air he walked into the store and he was almost blinded with all of the bright sparkles, the pink, and the sweet smells of the shop. It was all very cute sure, but it made him feel so out of place it was uncomfortable.

He walked through the aisles of the store looking for his little yellow bird, to see that he was perched next to a doll nuzzling up to it affectionately.

"Is this what you found Hibird?" Hibari questioned picking up a bird plush doll in his palm.

The little bird was a bit fluffy with feathers like Hibird, though the feathers were white, with a bit of yellow in the bird as well. It's main body was white, while the tail feathers, and the tips of the wings were yellow. It almost looked like Hibird but a bit different. It's eyes were also a yellow color.

"It looks a bit like you Hibird." Hibari commented.

"Hibird like it!" Hibird chirped flying around in circles above him and the doll just like a vulture would when having spotted its prey.

"Well I suppose Haru would enjoy getting a stuffed animal for a gift. Let's get it for her then." Hibari walked over to the shop's counter and the female clerk rang it up for him, not bothering to ask who it was for since a lot of guys were walking in that day for gifts to give to girls for White Day.

"Would you like a little box to go with it? A box to put the bird doll into and perhaps a little oak tag card attached to the outside of it?" The clerk asked.

Hibari stared at her for a moment, thinking to himself as he was just staring at her. "Yes, I do think I would like a box to put it into. Thank you." Hibari said.

"What color would you like? Orange, Red, Green, Yellow, Pink, Blue, Purple, Black, White, Brown, or would you be interested in the patterned boxes?" She asked pulling out an example box every time she listed another box option.

Hibari not wanting to be bothered by choosing from the list just went with the white one since well it was for White Day, so why not use a white box to continue with the theme?

"I'll just settle with the white box please." Hibari sighed, this whole thing was starting to get a bit too irritating for him.

The clerk nodded her head and she packed the box, flattened, and the bird toy in a bag for him. "If you just push on the two corners right here and here, the box should pop open, and then you can put the bird toy inside of it." She said.

"Alright thank you." Hibari said giving her the money that he owed her and then he walked out of the store and then he walked out of the mall not wanting to be inside of there for any longer.

"When we give Haru gifts, Hibari?" Hibird asked Hibari.

"White Day is in two days so in two days we'll be giving her the gift. Do make sure to not tell Haru about the gifts Hibird." Hibari instructed him.

"Hibird won't!" Hibird chirped and he flew off.

Hibari walked over to his home to get prepare the gift for Haru while Hibird probably flew off to visit Haru again like he's been doing a lot recently.

Hibari walked home and he walked right into his room and he set the bag down on his bed, and he rummaged through his room for a marker pen.

He sat on his bed and he took out the contents of the bag and setting them down in front of him. He could just gift her the two gifts individually but that seemed bothersome, why not gift them at the same time?

He pushed on the two sides like the clerk told him to do earlier and the box popped open. Hibari looked at the pin and the bird doll that Hibird had chosen for Haru.

"This pin would fit around the bird's wings just fine without damaging either of them. I could fit the bird in with the pin on its wing, and then stick a little card inside of the box and then close it." Hibari uttered to himself.

Hibari snapped on the clip onto the bird's wing carefully and he made a little tag collar to go around the bird's neck. The tag just had the word 'name' a colon and a long line next to it. He didn't want to put forth the effort into naming it, so he was going to have her decide the name for it herself.

He also had a small piece of paper and he wrote a small little message on it and he stuck it into the box and then he closed it. On the closed box itself he just wrote 'To Haru' and that was the end of it.

He picked up the box and he set it on the corner of his desk in his room and he walked out of his room to get to some of his other work he had to do, like making rounds around the city for any delinquents just begging to be taken care of in the streets, or any work that still needs to be done in the Namimori school.

Hibari did that until night fall and he walked back to his house to fix himself some dinner. What? Didn't think he could cook for himself? Well he could, and he wasn't too bad at it, he just got lazy sometimes was all.

As soon as he was done eating his dinner there was a little knock on the front door and he walked over and opened the door to see his little pet bird, and hard for him to admit, but his favorite of Tsuna's little Herbivore friends.

"Hello Hibari~ I brought Hibird-chan over." Haru beamed at him happily having no problem calling him without any honorfics added onto his name anymore, and Hibird flew over to Hibari's shoulder.

"It's quite late, Haru." Hibari said looking at the time, it being a bit past 8 at night.

"Hai, but Hibird really liked the bread that I made in home economics class today and as soon as he ate his fill of the bread, he just fell asleep and I couldn't bear to wake him up because he looked just so peaceful. When he woke up he wanted to see you so I walked him here thinking that he'd be safer with someone walking along with him, even if it's just Haru." Haru admitted sheepishly at her innocent little blunder of giving him back so late.

"Well Hibird has been given back no problem so I see no real problem with it for now, though I would prefer that you would never give him back this late ever again." Hibari spoke to her sternly and she just pouted at him in response.

"Hai… Haru is very sorry, Desu." Haru pouted again looking to the side up at the sky, noticing how dark the sky was getting. The sky was getting dark so quickly during this season.

Hibari just sighed and he walked into the house and he walked back with a jacket on. "Come, I will walk you home. I'm surprised that nothing had happened to you while you were walking Hibird over here. You could've gotten hurt you know." Hibari said.

"Hai! Thank you, Hibari~" Haru beamed enthusiastically. "Was Hibari worried for me?" Haru pestered him wondering if he had spoken to her sternly out of his worry for her.

"Well if you were to be hurt Tsuna, the king of you Herbivores would rise a riot, his friends would also riot and this city would be thrown into a big turmoil, throwing off my peace tranquility that I like to have when I'm at home." Hibari answered.

"O-oh, is that it?" Haru dejectedly looked down at the ground kicking a little pebble on the ground with her foot.

Hibari lightly coughed into his hand. "Though of course if you were to be hurt it would not settle to well with myself either, nor would the others at the disciplinary committee be able to sleep at night without knowing that you were safe." Hibari admitted with a softer tone then he would use normally when speaking to her.

"Hahi! Haru is overjoyed that you do really care for her, Hibari~" Haru giggled and she latched herself onto his arm like she used to with Tsuna when excited or just really happy to be around him.

Hibari halted in his steps to gaze down at her with a curious gaze.

"Ha-hahi! Haru is sorry-desu. Haru usually does this on instinct. She's so very sorry. She didn't mean to bother you at all." Haru nervously let go of him nibbling on her bottom lip in fright of bothering him, or worse angering him.

"I don't mind. Just give me a warning the next time. You startled me." Hibari said continuing on with his steps looking away from her, looking up at the sky, the sun setting, creating a wide array of colors showing themselves prominently in the sky.

Haru just merely smiled happily, though instead of latching onto his arm like she had done before, she decided that she wanted to hold onto his hand instead. "If it would be okay with you, could I hold onto your hand, Hibari?" Haru asked him carefully.

Hibari made no reaction to answer, almost sending Haru into a state of misery again when she heard a small shuffling of cloth, and she looked down to see that he had extended his arm for her to hold onto, choosing the more quiet approach to things.

Haru just lightly giggled to herself over Hibari's secretive shy nature and she took hold of his hand happily to realize that it was quite a bit bigger than her own. Big and strong, but had a certain feel of almost kindness to his hands? Maybe she was just imagining things. Or he really was a lot kinder then he let on.

Like he was with little cute animals, and no person could be heartless and like cute things right? It just didn't make sense. At least that's how Haru saw things. His hands were surprisingly not as rough as she thought they'd be, they were actually somewhat soft to the touch, but not so soft that it could be mistaken for a girl's though. If they were, she'd just stop to ask him what hand lotion he used right then and there.

"You know Hibari, it always did dazzle me at how confusing you are sometimes. You seem rather violent and mean; at least that's what the rumors of you say. Though after spending time with you and getting to really be around you more, there is a lot more to you than meets the eye." Haru said looking up at the sky to see the sun had set and the moon was shining brightly along with the stars.

"Though sometimes I notice that you're actually pretty kind, but you just have a strong front on to use like a mask of sorts to maybe protect yourself from others. I believe that you must be a wonderful person to have all of these people following you. I've talked to Kusakabe-san a couple of times and he's a very genuinely kind guy. I was scared of him at first but he's so sweet. I don't think he'd follow someone who was vile natured. There just must be more to you, and I'm determined to figure them out." Haru said with determination clearly showing strongly in her eyes.

"You are one terrifying creature, Haru, being able to understand some parts of me rather well. I wonder what else you'll be figuring out of me in the future." Hibari merely commented on her observations.

"Well we're here Haru. You should go inside now where it's safe." Hibari said stopping in front of her house.

"Yes you're right, but Hibari?" Haru questioned him.

"What is it, Haru?" He answered her with a question of his own.

"You have to let go of my hand so I can go inside." Haru told him quietly, looking down at their two hands interlocked with each other's. He let her hand go gently and it swiftly returned back to his side.

"Good night Hibari. Thank you for walking me home. I hope to see you soon." She said.

"Yes we will Haru, in two day's time." Hibari said turning on his heel and he walked away leaving Haru to stand there and watch as his retreating back got smaller and smaller.

Haru couldn't help but feel so giddy that night. Things just felt so wonderful, right, the world was beautiful.

She walked up to her room and she sat on her bed clutching her pillow close to herself. "Haru is very proud of herself, she managed to get closer to Hibari today and she got to hold his hand without him getting angry or anything." Haru giggled to herself giddily.

She laid on her bed and she rolled along the bed, her excitement almost unable to be contained inside of her.

"Alright Haru, just calm down. You have school tomorrow, just calm yourself. I wonder when I'll see him next. He did say something about seeing him in two days." She said looking over at the calendar.

"There's not much going on that day except for- Oh! Haru gets it now. White Day~ Kyoko did ask me to come over to the school that day. That would probably explain why he said I'd see him in two days. Well then, I can't wait." Haru smiled having quite a bit planned out for that day.

She set her pillow down and she changed into her pajamas and then she walked over to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

**In Two Days Time**

"Anee-san!" A loud voice boomed on the streets so early in the morning, startling Haru wide awake.

"Ha-hahi!" Haru turned around to see Kusakabe running towards her with a bag of some sorts.

"Ah, Kusakabe-san it's nice to see you again. How are you today?" Haru asked him.

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thank you for asking Anee-san. Me and the others from the Disciplinary Committee wanted to get you this as thanks for the Valentine's Cookies you spent so much time into making for us." Kusakabe said handing her the bag quickly.

Haru looked at the bag and she opened it to see some chocolates and little cookies. What was adorable were that they were all in cute little shapes. Kitties, puppies, little birds, and bows, you name it.

"These are so cute-desu! Thank you!" Haru smiled brightly, loving how cute the cookies were and they looked so yummy.

"We all got together and worked on making those cookies for you. We all hope that you enjoy them. We all hope to see you again after school lets out. Well until then, this is goodbye Anee-san." Kusakabe bowed and he ran off towards the Namimori middle school.

"Alright, tell everyone I said thank you!~" Haru hollered and she went on her way to school, nibbling on one of the cookies from the bag and it didn't taste that bad actually. They were as tasty as they were cute.

She went to class and she could barely concentrate on her classes since she was excited to see all of her friends at the Namimori middle school, not forgetting to mention having a chance of seeing Hibari again.

Just thinking about him made her heart flutter rapidly and she could feel her cheeks heating up a little bit, and she used her hands to cool down her cheeks by pressing her cooler hands against her warmer cheeks.

"Miura, are you feeling sick?" The teacher asked her noticing how oddly she was acting.

"No, Haru is fine-desu. Sorry about that." Haru blushed a bit more out of embarrassment and she hid behind her book, paying close attention to class again.

Once class ended, Haru was the first to dash out of the classroom, and she ran towards the Namimori middle school district.

**A While Back with Hibari**

Hibari was sitting in his chair staring out the window, sipping on some of his coffee early in the morning, Hibird sitting on his desk sleeping in a makeshift nest that Haru had made for him a while back.

"So is everyone present?" Hibari questioned before spinning around in his chair to check for himself and indeed everyone was present.

"Perfect, well you all know the rules. Do make sure all of the rules are intact today and no one has the need to follow Haru Miura home today, I will be doing that today." Hibari announced the plans for the day.

"Yes sir!" They all saluted and stood tall, looking quite alert.

"Good, you are all dismissed." Hibari said spinning around to look out the window again to see if anyone had walked through the school gates late, and there was one poor unfortunate sap. You guessed it, the poor sap was none other than Tsuna and his two other friends. Why was it that it was always them that had to feel the righteous end of his tonfas? Especially the king of Herbivores, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He waited for a moment before the three of them were thrown into his office.

"So you all thought you could come to school late and get away with it did you? Well not on my watch, and surely not at the school that I run." Hibari said rising from his seat to gaze down at all of them.

Tsuna was staring at him in fright, just about to pee his pants. Gokudera for one was just glaring at him deviantly and Yamamoto was just smiling his normal goofy grin that he was famous for.

"We-we're really sorry Hibari-san! We tried to get to school early, but things have happened, like Reborn sabatoging us and we ended up being a bit late for school." Tsuna explained, being fully ready to accept all of the blame and punishments. Gokudera was ready to 'beat' Hibari if he so as hurt his beloved Juudaime.

Hibari just sighed looking down at Hibird who was still sleeping peacefully. "It's too early in the morning, and Hibird is sleeping. I will spare you all for now since I'm in a benevolent mood. It will not happen again. Take this late slip and you shall be let off with a warning for now. The next time this happens, you will either be punished or sent to detention." Hibari threatened.

"T-thank you Hibari-san." Tsuna bowed repeatedly in a dogeza pose and he ran out of the office with the two others trailing after him quickly, quickly making their way to class but making sure not to run because that was against the rules.

Hibari sat back down in his seat and he gazed out of the window, looking at the bright, clear sky, being in a very good mood for today.

Once it looked warm enough, Hibari walked up to the roof to take his normal nap until Hibird came to sing him awake.

Once Hibird woke him up, Hibari checked the time and school was going to be let out soon and it was time for him to look for Haru who was probably on her way to their school now. Her school let out earlier than theirs so perhaps she was already at their school talking to the other herbivores.

He stood up, dusted himself off and he set off.

He walked out of the school ground with Hibird flying over head towards her school to see her after 5 minutes of walking off school grounds. Hibari was at first appeased to see her so soon, until she saw who she was with.

Why. Was SHE, with HIM again? What was his name? Sugita wasn't it? That Sugita apparently really wanted to try his patience. Well then, he was soon going to meet his Tonfa's.

Hibird feeling Hibari's anger starting to boil within him, flew away from him not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of his anger.

Not really bothering to ignore it this time around, he walked up boldly to the both of them, solving this matter was his intention.

"Hello Haru Miura, and who may this be?" Hibari asked with a certain amount of animosity spilling from his tone.

Haru having been around him for a while now knew just how angry he was at the moment. "Hi-Hibari. Ah, this is Sugita-nii. He-he's my cousin. He visits our town from time to time. He came to give me a white day present. It's a little teddy bear. Isn't it cute?" Haru showed him the little bear holding a small little red heart between it's paws.

"Yes, quite. So this here is your cousin? So this is not someone who was openly courting you in the streets?" Hibari questioned sarcastically.

"W-what? No! We're just cousins is all. No courting involved at all." Haru shook her hands nervously.

"Hm, well I suppose that's okay then. Though do make sure you don't do so in the middle of the streets, it's quite annoying for some people. What if someone was rejected on Valentine's Day? You would make those people feel bad for reminding them they got rejected." Hibari advised them.

"Quite right. Well then, I'll see you some other time baby cousin. I can't come over when your birthday comes around but I can send a gift by mail, so you can expect it then." Sugita told her ruffling her hair again.

"Alright, but don't mess Haru's hair. She actually liked the way it was today." Haru whinned poutinga small pout, all while she tried swatting his hand away with her own hand.

"Ha ha alright, sorry about that. I'll see you another time then. It was nice to meet you..."

"Hibari. Hibari Kyouya. The one who will bite you if you get too comfortable around here." Hibari said with an edge to his voice when addressing him.

"Ha ha Hibari is funny, he just likes to say that. Ah, I'll see you later then Sugita-nii." Haru waved.

"Alright see ya." Sugita waved and he walked off.

Haru just sighed and she looked up at Hibari nervously. "So what is it that you're doing here Hibari? You weren't jealous right now were you?" Haru asked him.

Hibari didn't answer her and he just handed her the box. "Just take this." He said.

Haru just giggled a bit knowing that he didn't really want to admit it so she took the box and she opened it and peered inside of it to see what was inside of it.

"Haru opens gift now?" Hibird asked her, perching on her shoulder now noticing that Hibari's anger had subsided, or at least for now it had.

"Yes Haru is. Oh look! It's a little bird doll and a pin! Oh the pin is so pretty!" Haru smiled handing the doll and the box over to Hibari and she pulled out her scrunchy and the pins in her hair.

She shook her head a couple of times and she put her hair back up with her scrunchy and then she put the pin into her hair, putting her other pins into her school bag for now.

"Does it look nice on me?" Haru asked, looking up at Hibari with expectant eyes.

"Yes, it looks rather nice on you." Hibari said handing her the bird doll and the box again.

Haru looked at the card inside and she smiled. "Thank you Hibari, Hibird. I love the gifts." Haru smiled noticing the tag collar around the Bird's neck finally.

"OH, it doesn't have a name? Hm...what to name it? It looks a lot like Hibird. It's almost a second Hibird." Haru giggled and Hibird flapped his wings with a furious intensity.

"Hibird is Hibird! Hibird only Hibird!" Hibird flew around in circles around her repeating the same thing over and over.

"Hai hai, Hibird is the only Hibird. I'll name it something else so you'll be the only lovable Hibird." Haru giggled trying to calm him down.

"Hibird love Haru~" Hibird perched on her shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek with his head.

"Ha ha~, Haru loves you too, Hibird." Haru giggled petting his head with her index finger.

"Haru has it! She will name the bird Hibaru! It's half of Hibari's name and half of Haru's name together!" Haru gasped as her excellent knack for naming cute bird dolls.

"Can Haru name it Hibaru?" She asked Hibari with cute little beggy puppy eyes.

"It is your gift, so you are able to name it whatever you wish." Hibari said turning around to walk back to the Namimori middle school.

"You are going to school to meet up with the other Herbivores are you not? Let's get going then." Hibari said.

"Hai~" Haru ran up to catch up to him and she walked along side him marveling at the little bird toy in her hands just petting it gently with her thumbs. Hibird getting jealous of the attention she was giving the other bird doll fluttered his wings chirping excessively until she started to pet him too.

"It looks like it's true when they say an owner always likes a pet who is like them. Hibird gets jealous easily as well." Haru giggled, putting the bird doll back into the box to devote her attention to Hibird so he'd be appeased.

"Hmph, I don't get jealous easily." Hibari said as he continued to walk towards the school he ran. "Well whenever you are done, with whatever you have to do at the school I'll be waiting outside for you." Hibari said.

"So you'll be walking me home again? Can I expect you'll be walking me home every time?" Haru asked.

"Possibly. Though there was something that I was wondering about. Your cousin mentioned something about your birthday didn't he? When is your birthday?" He asked.

"My birthday? My birthday is on the third of May. When is your birthday Hibari?" Haru asked him.

"Mine is actually two days after your birthday on the fifth, which is children's day." He said.

"Oh that's amazing-desu! Oh, Haru was thinking of celebrating her birthday with her friends, and since our birthday's are so close to each other's why don't we just celebrate them at the same time? I think it would be a wonderful idea. Would you please agree to it? I would love to celebrate our birthday on the same day." Haru pleaded him with those dreaded puppy dog eyes that anyone would say yes to, even Hibari.

He just stared at her for a moment, mentally in awe of how effective that face was of hers. That puppy dog pout face was truly a dangerous weapon that he'd have to be careful of in the future.

"I do really hate crowding-" He was cut off with a small whimpering sound from Haru. Now she added in the lip quiver. The dreaded puppy dog eyes with a lower lip protruding with a small quiver, whimpering like a little puppy.

If Hibari didn't know any better Haru had just transformed into a puppy and was begging him for a little puppy treat or something. It's like she knew he had a small soft spot for cute animals.

Hibari sighed and he shook his head. "I hate crowding, but I'll join for this one time, just to make you happy." Hibari said.

"Yay! Thank you so much Hibari!" Haru hugged him quickly and she let him go turning to see that the school was in sight and she ran towards the school to meet her friends and tell them the news, which would delight some and scare some others.

Hibari stood outside of the school gates leaning against the brick wall next to the gate entrance to the school waiting for Haru to finish the business that she had to attend to.

Hibari never really was the type that liked to be kept waiting, but today was a good day. A very nice day, so good, a smile slowly crept onto his face without him fully realizing it.

"Hahi, Haru finished, Hibari. She's ready to go home now. Sorry for making you wait for so long. Haru got distracted with her talk with Kyoko-chan." Haru apologized slightly panting because she ran over to make sure that he didn't leave without her.

Hibari moved off the wall and he turned his head to look at her. "Well then let's get going then." Hibari said.

"Alright, so what do you say about having the party on the fourth of May?" Haru asked him.

"I have something to do then, I think the third of may would work just fine." Hibari said

"Are you sure it' okay to celebrate both of our birthday's on the day of my actual birthday? Isn't it unfair?" Haru asked him.

"I don't mind at all, and it would make you happy and that is all I care for." Hibari said not looking at her as he said so.

Haru smiled for the thousandth time that day while being around Hibari. "Alright well the third of May it is. Would it be okay if I invited the friends I would like to invite? Is there anyone that you want to invite?" Haru asked him trying to get all of the details figured out in advance.

"I do not really have anyone I'd want to invite, the Disciplinary committee always do something for me so I suppose they would like to join in. I do not mind whoever you would like to invite. As long as they know if they anger me they'll get bitten." Hibari said with a glint in his eye clearly shinning.

"H-hai, Hibari can be so dangerous sometimes-desu." Haru giggled.

"Hibird scary to Haru?" Hibird chirped, landing on top of Hibari's head.

"No, he used to scare Haru, she'll admit, but she's not scared of Hibari anymore." Haru admitted.

Hibari didn't want anyone to notice if anyone was around, but a smile creeped onto his face again without him really wanting for it to happen. It just happened naturally. She just had a knack for bringing out good feelings out of him.

"I'm taking a hold of your hand Hibari~" Haru gave him three seconds of warning before she took a hold of his hand happily.

"Haru can't wait until May comes around now. She's so excited~" Haru silently squealed walking alongside him with a small bounce to her step.

"I am looking forward to it as well." Hibari told her.

Haru and Hibari walked towards her home together, and once again once she made it inside of her house, she immediately ran into her room to attack her poor pillow in a happy hugging fit.

For Hibari, he walked into his home and he continued on with his daily life style, but the only difference was that he had a smile plastered on his face which seemed permanent since it was there for a long time and it showed no signs of leaving his face any time soon.

* * *

Ah finished! Sorry for this being late. Ha ha yep, the Sugita guy wasn't anything that special, just felt like adding him in. Wonder if any of you thought he was going to have much significance?

Did you know that writing these fics are so much more easier when you listen to the themes of Hibari? Or the Namimori anthem? Hibari's influences are not to be ignored. XD I should go look for Haru theme's as well. I bet that could help me out.

Anyways only 4 more chapters to go until it's the end! I'm happy this is going to end. Well I'm sad that this will be coming to a close but I can finally finish a multi-chap story. Don't think I've ever done that yet. Ha ha, I get hit with lazy attacks a lot.

Well if I feel like it, get inspiration (which is in progress) and others seem to want for it, I'll even write a sequel of sorts to this story. I think I probably will though, but it all depends on how much ideas I can generate from my head and how I want to organize it all. I have some ideas but I'm unsure if I can use them.

Well thank you again for reading this. Please do continue to read this, please vote on the poll and support some of my other works. I'll work on adding more to the collection so don't worry about that. 8)

-Neospice12


	7. Be Careful When You Sleep Talk

Ah, chapter 7, it sounds wonderful. Only 3 more chapters to go and this fic will finally be over. Thank goodness. I got the last 3 chapters updated pretty quickly but I'm not sure about the next two. It may take me a while to write it all out. 8 will be okay but 9 will be a hard one to write out.

In other words, I may take a while to update those two chapters, sorry to say. I promise it will not take me a year to update like it did before with chapter 4. I seriously promise I won't take a year this time. I will try to get it updated in less than 5 months.

Depending on how much you all tell me to update, how busy I am with life (and college), and how much ideas I can come up I'll update soon. 8)

Well without further ado, chapter 7!

Disclaimer: Yep we know this, I don't own KHR, if I did though Haru would have a lot more screen time. Ha, sucks for the Haru haters.

* * *

Be Careful When You Sleep Talk

Haru was in a public park running around with different decorations and other little things that she had in a big box.

"Haru it's fine. Everything looks fine as it is right now. You can just calm down now." Kyoko told her telling her to settle down.

"Y-You're right. Everything is perfect. Oh wait did Haru-"

"Haru, calm down." Kyoko told her sternly.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm good." Haru took in a deep breath and she calmed down.

In a couple of minutes people were starting to arrive to the party and Haru was greeting them all happily.

"Well today is a wonderful day, nice and spacious." Hibari said looking around the park to see all of the decorations Haru put the effort into putting up.

"Hibari! I'm so happy to see you. It's nice and spacious here so we can just run around all we want! That and I thought that it would help you with the crowding problem you have since it's now very spacious." Haru said looking at the wide park area.

"Yes, well I appreciate the thought you put into choosing the place to have the party." He said.

"Haru-chan, everyone from our school is here." Kyoko hollered out.

"That's wonderful! Now to wait for the other guests to arrive." Haru smiled happily.

"Why do I have to be here? It's just full of stupid mafia people. Can I just leave? I wanna go. Let's go Chikusa-byon." Ken grumbled with his tongue sticking out of his tongue like normal.

"We were invited apparently and Chrome is here and she asked for us to come with her so we're here. Don't complain Ken, stop complaining." Chikusa sighed at Ken's stupidity.

"AIEE! W-what are the guys from the Kokuyo gang doing here!" Tsuna shouted in shock.

"You all here for a fight? Well bring it." Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna with bombs at hand.

"No, but if you're willing to start one we'll gladly oblige." Chikusa said getting his yo-yo's out from his pockets.

"Chikusa, Ken please stop. We're here to celebrate Haru-san's birthday and Hibari-san's birthday together.

"Oh you mean the one that lost to Mukuro? Ha ha!" Ken laughed and he narrowly missed a tonfa by a hair's length.

"W-what was that for!" Ken growled in anger.

"Hahi! Please stop fighting!" Haru ran in between the two of them.

"You reminded me of one of the most humiliating days of my life. I will bite you to death." Hibari growled.

"P-please stop." Haru begged him and he seemed rather reluctant about it, debating whether or not to listen to the girl or to ignore her and wreak havoc.

"If I recall the invitation said that it was both of your birthdays being celebrated. It wouldn't be nice to cause a scene now would it? Haru put this much effort into the party after all." Reborn said hopping onto Kyoko's shoulder.

"You are right, I will back down for now. I will not hesitate the next time." Hibari grunted and he turned to walk away to some other part of the park that wasn't so annoying.

"Anyways Haru is so happy that you decided to come Chrome-chan. Haru is so overjoyed to see you." Haru smiled at her and Chrome blushed a little bit.

"W-well I'm happy to be here." Chrome said with a small blush.

"It's really been a long time since we've seen you since we all go to different schools. How have you been?" Kyoko asked her.

"I've been well." Chrome said being able to talk to them now without wanting to run away like mad.

"I-pin missed you too." I-pin said looking up at Chrome.

"Hello I-pin chan." Chrome knelt down and picked her up.

The girls were having a wonderful bonding time and some of the guys were talking, just standing there, or straight out death glaring each other.

"Well then let's just cut the cake now." Bianchi said holding Lambo in her arms since he was trying to attack the cake.

"Hahi! We should do that!" Haru ran over to the park benches and she got out some of the candles.

"Haru has prepared too cakes, one is a normal, fruit vanilla cake, and the other one is a tiramisu cake, since Haru thought there may be some people with a more refined taste." Haru said taking the two cakes out of their own respected boxes and Haru started to place candles in the cakes.

"Hibari please come here so we can sing happy birthday and cut the cake." Haru asked of him and he walked over from wherever he was.

'Wow I don't think I've ever seen Hibari listen to a request from anyone but Reborn. Haru just who are you? This is almost too scary. How did you manage to get him to listen to you?' Tsuna wondered to himself with a frightened look on his face as he imagined different scenerios of how Haru may have 'tamed' him.

"Haru is turning 15, and what about Hibari?" She asked him as she started to place some candles into his cake.

"I'm turning 17 this year." He said.

"Oh wow So Hibari is two years older than Haru." Haru said.

Haru then started to light the candles once they were all placed into the cakes.

"Alright well then let's all start singing then." Bianchi said and they all started to sing happy birthday but it was a big mess.

"Happy birthday to you," -"TO THE EXTREME!" … "Happy birthday to you," – "TO THE EXTREME!" … "Happy birthday dear Haru"-"Stupid woman" "and Hibari"-"damned prefect", … "Ne I want cake now!" "happy birthday to you!" –"TO THE EXTREME!" "Shut up Turf top! You ruined the song!" Gokudera shouted at him.

"What? You ruined the song too! Calling him the damned prefect and calling Haru the stupid woman." Ryohei defended himself.

"Haru knew it! It was you! Gokudera! That was rude! Also what do you mean by stupid woman! Haru is smart!" Haru shouted at Gokudera.

"Ha! Could've fooled me!" Gokudera laughed and Haru almost lunged at him in anger but luckily Tsuna had held her back as Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera and tried to make him shut up.

"Well then let's cut the cake then." Bianchi said handing Haru and Hibari a cake knife.

"Hai! Haru will cut her cake then!" Haru cheered happily.

"I cannot decide who's scarier with a cake knife. The clutzy, spasmatic Haru, or the violent Hibari." Ryohei joked.

"I think it's Haru. She'll probably spazz and kill someone." Gokudera muttered.

"Haru will not!" Haru hissed angrily as she started to cut her cake and she distributed some parts of her cake to people, as Hibari was doing the same but he was just cutting the cake, got his own piece and he left it to the others to get their own piece. Hibird was looking at Haru's cake in curiosity and she cut him a small piece and handed some to him as well, not too much to get his bird stomach sick.

Everyone was eating the cakes while having a good time talking to everyone else. When everyone finished their cake, they would dispose of the plates in the trash cans.

"Haru want to open the gifts now?" Yamamoto asked her.

"But Haru asked that no gifts were given since she'd feel bad." Haru pouted.

"Yeah but we decided to do a group gift to cut down on the gift count but also find a way to give you a gift. It's weird to go to a party without gifts after all." Yamamoto laughed.

"Very well we'll open the gifts then." Haru said as they went to get their gifts and Haru sat down next to Hibari.

"Well this gift is from all of us to Haru, and this is a gift from all of us to Hibari-san. Ah, I hope you like it." Yamamoto said handing them their gifts and then quickly backed away once he handed Hibari his gift.

Haru carefully tore apart the wrapping paper and she looked at what was inside of it. "OH it's a big book about sewing and different techniques! Haru was meaning to better her skills. Now she can learn with this! Thank you everyone!" Haru smiled hugging the big book close to herself.

Hibari opened up his gift to see a tea and coffee set and he let out a small amused snort as there was also a cup that had the school emblem printed on it.

"The cup is nice, it captures the essence of Namimori middle school." Hibari said.

"Hibari mean thank you!" Hibird chirped while hopping around on the ground pecking at things at the ground, apparently having the time of his life finding either food or shiny things to play with.

"I-I have a gift too." Chrome said handing her two gifts down in front of them.

"Aw thank you Chrome-chan." Haru smiled opening her gift to see namahage keychain.

"It's namahage-kun! Haru loves it!" Haru giggled as she quickly went to attach it onto her bag.

"Now I have a bit of Namahage with me everywhere I go." Haru said with excitement.

"Speaking of which, Haru hasn't worn that cosplay out for a while now. She should bring it out soon." Haru said thinking about it.

"I think you best shouldn't Haru, just too embarrassing." Tsuna told her and it fell upon deaf ears.

"Hm, a gift card to a pet store." Hibari said looking at it.

"I-It also has a little list of somethings with it. I-I asked Birds and he told me about Hibird's favorite snacks and what needs to be done to keep him healthy. I thought it may help." Chrome spoke nervously hiding behind Ken and Chikusa and they both moved away from her not wanting to be used as shields.

"Well thank you. Maybe after all of this, we will go and get you some things Hibird." Hibari told Hibird and he looked up at Hibari and he hopped over to him and he started to nuzzle against his leg.

"Hibird love you Hibari~" Hibari said cutely.

"What about Haru, Hibird?" Haru asked with a fake pout.

"Hibird love Haru too! Hibird love Hibari and Haru both!" Hibird flew over to her and he landed on her shoulder and started to nuzzle his head against her cheek.

"Haru is happy then. Ah, Hibari, I have a gift for you too." Haru said handing him a bag full of some things.

Hibari took the bag and he shuffled in his pocket and he handed her something back.

"Coincidentally I got you something as well. I wasn't sure what you may like, but I recalled something so I decided to go with this." He explained before he handed it over to her.

He opened up the bag to see therapeutic burning incenses, a therapeutic sleeping mask, some ear plugs, and a stress ball.

"Haru heard that you like to sleep on the rooftop a lot from Kusakabe-san, and that you have super hearing so you often get woken up from your naps and you get angry. Haru thought that she would get you a sleeping mask and earplugs to help you sleep better and drown out some of the noise. The burning incense and the stress ball are to help keep your stress levels down." Haru said a bit worried for his health since sleeping habits were important to a person.

"Thank you for the thought Haru." Hibari thanked her and he set it aside for now.

Haru opened hers and it was a thread set full of all of these multi-colored threads. Haru's eyes were just shinning. "Haru was running low on different thread colors. She can now work on more of her cosplays now. Thank you so much Hibari! Thank you all for the wonderful gifts. I will cherish them all." Haru smiled brightly at them all.

Haru's smile just had a special effect on everyone. When she smiled, everyone else couldn't help but want to smile with her.

"Oh! Let's all play a game of tag! Whenever someone gets tagged they must reveal something. It's like truth or dare but without the dares." Haru suggested.

"Oh sounds like fun. I like it." Bianchi said thinking about what kinds of confessions people would make.

Gokudera just glowered at the mere thought and he glared at Yamamoto for one of the confessions he made the last time.

"I won't say anything about that ever again, I swear." Yamamoto said waving his hands around nervously.

"Alright well everyone's in. To make it fun I think Hibari and I will be it since there are so many people here." Haru said.

"Everyone can start running…-"

"Now." Hibari interjected and everyone ran off and Hibari ran off after Reborn first.

Haru ran off as well and she tagged little Lambo and I-pin since they were the closest to her.

"Lambo-sama once picked his nose and he put his boogers in Reborn's food! Ha ha!" Lambo laughed maniacally.

"That's wrong Lambo. I-pin confesses that I-pin still needs her glasses but don't wear them since she have no glasses. She still see everyone fuzzy, so Lambo is still broccoli monster." I-pin said.

"What? I'm no monster!" Lambo whinned.

Reborn paused and he let himself get caught by Hibari.

"I've caught you, baby." Hibari said as he turned to look for his next victim.

"Well then my confession is that I noticed and when you weren't looking I swapped the food bowls so you ate the food you put your boogers in." Reborn said.

"EH! Ew! Die Reborn I hate you!" Lambo cried and he ran off to complain more.

Haru ran off and she was chasing after Kyoko.

Hibari was on a roll, having run 'tagging' people with his tonfas.

"I'll admit that even if he's got a horrid personality Hibari is a great asset to the family." Gokudera grumbled.

"My goal in life is to live life to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted about half a minute later.

"Bya, for a girl I suppose Chrome is bad, but she's not horrible." Ken grumbled.

"I for one think that Ken is an idiot." Chikusa said.

"What? You bastard!"

"It's true."

"Hahi! Hibari is so quick." Haru said as she quickly cut Kyoko off and tagged her.

"Ha ha I was tagged, Hm, what to confess. I guess that I have a crush on someone in my class." Kyoko smiled.

Haru ran over to Gokudera since Bianchi was checking up on him after he got tagged by Hibari but he got sick after seeing her face.

"Bianchi is now out." Haru said as she tagged her.

"I once poisoned Tsuna's shampoo but Lambo wanted to pull a prank on Tsuna by putting into dye into his shampoo but he messed up and my poisonous shampoo was ruined." She admitted.

"A-ah, I'm for once grateful for Lambo's idiotic prankful nature." Tsuna shivered at the mere thought of what would've happened to him.

"Ha ha, I once scored a 100% on a test when I just guessed on the whole thing. I got really lucky." Yamamoto laughed at his lame way of getting a 100 on a test.

"Wow you're so lucky, I tried that once and I got a 0%" Tsuna muttered to himself.

"So then Fuuta, Tsuna and Chrome are left." Haru counted in her head as she caught Fuuta when he tripped.

"Ah, my rankings get crazy when it rains, snows, hails or when it's really cloudy and I cannot see the stars." He said.

"I got you, now stay still and won't hurt you." Hibari told Chrome but she quickly dodged away from him scared for her life, the look in his eyes were frightening.

"Hahi! Haru's going to get you Chrome-chan!" Haru shouted popping out from the bush suddenly, setting her heart on a rapid fire beating sensation, and this alerted a certain person and he popped out.

"Now who decided to send my cute little Chrome into a state of utter shock and terror? Was it you?" Mukuro asked taking a hold of Haru's chin with a sinister grin.

"AH! You're not Chrome-chan! What did you do with her you weird red eye, purple eyed pervert!" Haru shrieked.

"Watch out Haru!" Haru was pushed to the side by Tsuna because everyone had heard her, especially Hibari.

"YOU. Prepare to be bitten to death." Hibari seethed swirling his tonfas in his hands wildly and he ran towards him tonfas aimed to harm him and put him through lots of pain.

Mukuro just smirked and he got his trident ready and ran towards Hibari as well.

"Ku fu fu fu fu, I'd like to see you try Prefect." He chided.

The two of them collided with each other exchanging blows until the strain of Chrome's body was too much and Mukuro disappeared, but not before jumping away from the battle to make sure she didn't return to only get hurt by Hibari. "We shall continue this some other time." Mukuro said with a smirk, glancing over at Haru for a mere second and he let out his classic 'ku fu fu' laugh out.

Chrome returned and she fell onto the ground, with Ken there to catch her before she hit the ground painfully.

In a minute her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay Chrome-chan?" Haru asked holding onto her hand.

"I ate Ken's mango pudding when he was away one day." She whispered.

"Hahi? What does that mean?" Haru wondered.

"I knew it! I told you I had another one left! I wasn't crazy! She did eat it!" Ken raged.

"She means to say that she's alright and since you tagged her she has to admit something in other words." Chikusa explained.

"Oh that makes sense, speaking of which, Tsuna tackled me down before, so I technically tagged him out." She said and all eyes were on him.

"Ah, confessions? Ah, well… um, what to say."

"Spit it out herbivore." Hibari said with a murderous tone, not happy with Mukuro getting away.

"AIEE! I SAW HARU AND HIBARI HOLDING HANDS ON WHITE DAY!" Tsuna admitted loudly.

"Hahi! You saw that!" Haru held her cheeks with her hands and she blushed a dark color.

"Why don't we all play another game? Kyoko suggested trying to get the atmosphere to return to normal.

"What kind of a game Kyoko-chan?" Haru asked her still holding onto her cheeks with her hands.

"Tag! This one will be when you join up with someone else and you'll hide from whoever is it." Kyoko said.

"Oh I like it!" Haru smiled.

"Yeah it sounds like fun. Let's do it." Yamamoto said and everyone split off into teams quickly.

Kyoko teamed with Chrome. Chikusa with Ken since they hated everyone else more than each other. Bianchi with Reborn. Lambo with I-pin. Tsuna paired with Fuuta. Yamamoto with Gokudera, and the only ones left were Haru, Hibari and Ryohei.

"I'm not pairing up with you." Hibari told Ryohei.

"Well I wouldn't really want to pair up with you anyways." He said.

"Then Hibar is with Haru and Ryohei has to be the seeker then." Haru said as she took Hibari's hand and she took off.

The two of them hid in the bushes behind a tree and they sat next to each other waiting to be found, still holding hands, ready to run as soon as they were found.

Haru was alert, anxious to do well on the game. She could hear the other pairs were being found but them. He apparently was just annoying everyone by shouting until someone popped up to tell him to shut up then he would tag them out.

Haru and Hibari weren't doing anything since they had enough self-control for one, and they were comfortable where they were and felt no need to move.

Fourty five minutes have gone by and half of the teams were found and tagged out.

Another 30 minutes passed by and most of the teams were found except for her and Hibari.

Haru was getting bored of just sitting in one place, and she was starting to doze off because she had used up a lot of energy that day and she was sleepy.

Her eyes finally drooped down after a minute or two and her head leaned against Hibari's shoulder and she dozed off, with a small smile on her face.

Hibari looked down at her to see that she was sleeping on his shoulder and he stared at her for a moment and then he just looked to the front of himself and he just sat there trying to not make too many movements to bother her.

He was thinking about the relationship that they shared together. He was wondering what exactly she thought about him.

Haru giggled a bit in her sleep. "Of course I like you Hibari, did you think otherwise?" She whispered in her sleep as if she had read his mind in her sleep.

Not sure if she was actually asleep or not, he spoke back to her.

"And how exactly do you like me?" He asked her.

"A lot. Haru like likes Hibari. Haru thinks she loves him." Haru giggled again in her sleep moving a little bit in her sleep so she was going to fall over when he caught her and he had her lead against his shoulder again. Hibird resting on top of Hibari's head sleeping as well.

"Wao, well that's interesting news." Hibari said quietly to himself in a bit of shock.

Apparently Hibari made a wonderful pillow for the both of them.

Hibari heard some ruffling of the bushes and he didn't move because he didn't want to disturb the two sleeping cuties.

"HA! I FOUND YOU! I FINALLY WIN!" Ryohei shouted and startled Hibird and Haru awake.

"HAHI! Oh we were found? Oh we lost, didn't we Hibari?" Haru giggled with a tired smile and she yawned a little bit.

"Yes indeed." Hibari stood up and he held out his hand for her and when she took it he hoisted her up.

"Did I say something weird in my sleep? I sometimes have a habit of speaking in my sleep." Haru asked him.

"…No, you didn't say anything." Hibari said as he walked away from their hiding place.

"Hahi? Hibari seems to be a bit bothered by something." Haru said tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Really? He seems to be the same to me." Ryohei said.

"Well come one everyone's waiting for you guys to return." Ryohei said nudging her.

"Hai hai, Haru is coming-desu." She yawned again and she walked back to where the others were gathered.

"We managed to kill almost about 2 hours with that game." Kyoko said looking up at the sky to see that it was starting to get dark.

"I think we should all go home now." Kyoko said.

"Yes we should. Haru has to go back home now to celebrate with her parents as well." Haru said.

"Well then happy birthday again Haru, happy early birthday to you Hibari-san." Kyoko congratulated them both before hugging Haru one last time before she walked home with her brother.

Haru hugged Chrome as well and then she left with Chikusa and Ken.

Haru finished saying bye to everyone and then she finished cleaning up before she was going to leave for home.

"Well today was a lot of fun wasn't it Hibari?" Haru asked him.

"Well I don't know if I would call it fun, but it wasn't bad." He said.

Haru smiled and she held her bag full of things like her presents.

"Well I hope to see you sometime soon Hibari, Hibird." Haru said double checking that she had everything.

"Do you need someone to walk you home?" Hibari asked her.

"No, Haru will be fine. It's not that late yet and she thinks she'll be able to run home just fine." Haru reassured him.

"Well if you say so. Do be careful when walking home then. Come Hibird let's go visit the pet shop and get you a few things." Hibari said and the two then went in two different directions.

Hibari walked in the direction of the pet store and Haru towards her home.

While walking home Haru couldn't help but feel a chilled feeling go up and down her back.

"Hahi, is someone there?" Haru asked turning around to see a cat run on by.

"Ah it's Mr. Whiskers. You always did hate Haru. Please stop glaring at Haru." Haru sighed and the cat just hissed at her and ran off.

"Well the nerve." Haru grunted and she continued on her way home, not able to shake the feeling that she was being watched by something.

Every time she turned around she would see Mr. Whiskers close by just staring at her.

Talk about creepy.

Haru just dismissed it and she ran home to celebrate her birthday with her parents as well.

* * *

I FINISHED! Ha ha chapter 8 and 9 will be tough for me to push through but I'll try my best! Maybe I'll try to update chapter 8 when I'm halfway done with chapter 9, that way I can probably finish chapter 9 quicker and not have you all die by the suspense or something like that. Yeah by that I'm leaving you all on a cliff hanger on chapter 8. Ha ha feel free to throw a rock at me then. XD

Well anyways I wasn't going to update this chapter so soon but hey it's the holidays! That and I updated this on New Years last year so why not again? Ha ha XD

I hope you all enjoyed it! It's almost done! WHOOTS! Check out my 100 challenge fic, please vote on poll if you haven't and please continue to support my work.

Pray I get hit with massive amounts of inspiration. Since if I do, there will be a sequel!

-Neospice12


	8. Haru is Harunapped Desu

BYYYAAAA!~ Chapter 8! Sadly I'm not half way done with chapter 9 but I have everything planned out. I just have to write everything in between all them bullets. COLLEGE MIDTERMS! AHHH! SHOOT ME!-please?

Ah, and I have received some comments here and there that my grammar is not the best, ha ha I know. I apologize for that, I don't understand all of the grammar rules but I do try to make my grammar bearable. If you wish, you may correct me and I'll fix those grammar mistakes. ^^ If anyone want to be a beta or something for me that would be much appreciated.

Well without further ado, ENJOY~

Disclaimer: The Standard disclaimer is applied.

* * *

Haru is Haru-napped!-Desu

Haru had still continued to feel an eerie feeling as she walked to school, was in class, walked home, went shopping, whatever she was doing she felt like she was being watched. She'd often turn around and see nothing.

Haru just thought it was because she was just being paranoid or something so she had tried to ignore it, but the tense feeling of being watched could never leave her unless she went to the Namimori school to visit when school was out so she often liked to visit.

"Oh Anee-san it's good to see you. So what brings you here today? Here to visit Kyou-san today?" A random grunt had asked her.

"Ah Haru is just here to simply visit-desu. Nothing really too important. Though Haru wouldn't mind visiting Hibari, no." Haru answered.

"Oh, well Kyou-san is on the rooftop probably taking a nap. Though if I may suggest something. You should try calling Kyou-san by his first name. I'm sure he'd be happy by that." He informed her.

"Why thank you. Perhaps I'll go and visit him then. I'll try think about it. " Haru lightly bowed her head and she had walked into the school looking for the staircase that led up to the rooftop.

"Haru~ What Haru do here?" Hibird asked as he flew over to her and perched on her shoulder softly.

"Haru just came to visit." Haru smiled petting Hibird's head.

Hibari had heard Hibird call out to Haru and his eyes fluttered open and he sat up moving his head to the side to look at Haru who was standing there gazing at him with a little smile.

"Hello there Haru, and what brings you here?" He asked her.

Haru noticed that he's always referred to her by her first name, while she always referred to him by his last. Perhaps it was high time that she called him by his first name as well?

"Nothing I just wanted to come over and visit you… Kyouya." Haru said slowly.

Hibari had just stared at her for a moment and Haru almost thought that she had done something wrong until she noticed that the side of his lips curled up a bit.

"Kyouya, hm? Well it sounds fitting, I permit for you to call me as such." Hibari said laying back down on the ground. "You may join me if you wish." He said.

Haru nodded her head and she sat next to him pulling her legs close to herself.

"So what seems to be the problem?" He asked out of the blue.

"Hahi? What? Nothing is wrong. There is nothing wrong with Haru at all really there isn't." Haru said with a shocked look on her face.

Hibari stared at her with slight annoyance, as if she had insulted his intelligence to not realize just how oddly she was acting, even the others he had assigned to watch over her noted how oddly she was behaving recently.

At first they thought she had caught onto them spying on her, but she hadn't, she'd always be looking around as if she was paranoid of something and sometimes she'd always start yelling at some random animals to stop following her. Mostly the animals were cats.

It was pretty odd, since she always seemed to have liked animals. Perhaps she was allergic to cats and wanted for them to stay away?

"Haru, I don't know if you believe I'm stupid, but you cannot lie to me. Just tell me what is bothering you." Hibari told her.

"Well, Haru has had this odd feeling that she's been being watched recently..." Haru started out.

"Well how long has this been going for, Haru?" Hibari questioned her again, finally being able to get something out of her.

"About… a week Haru supposes. I think it started the day of the joined birthday party we had." She said trying to think back on it.

Well it certainly was not his little goons that she was sensing. It seemed to be someone else who was watching over her.

Well he wasn't going to have any of that. He was going to have more guys watching over her, as for today, he was going to walk her back home himself to see if anything was amiss.

"Well then are you ready to go yet?" Hibari asked her curiously, not meaning to sound impatient if he came across that way. He stood up and he looked down at her, holding out his hand for her to grab onto.

"Hai Haru is ready to go-desu." Haru smiled taking his hand so he could help hoist her up off of the ground.

Haru stood up and she dusted her skirt off to get some of the dust off.

"Well then are you ready to go now, Haru?" Hibari questioned her and Haru merely nodded her head.

"Hai!" Haru smiled at him and she tilted her head to look over at her shoulder to see that Hibird was still happily perched on her shoulder.

The two of them walked through the doors, and down the school's hallways to find their way outside of the school building and were walking to the front gates to the school.

Not a lot of students were around since most of them had already left, or they were staying behind to attend to their school activities.

"Haru will be taking your hand now if you don't mind." Haru told him in advance so he wouldn't be shocked.

Hibari nodded his head with a small head movement and Haru took it as him saying it was okay and she giggled to herself silently as she took hold of his hand happily.

"So… Kyouya… Haru was wondering… why exactly all of your minions follow after you." Haru asked him a totally different question than she had originally intended since she chickened out.

"Hm, they follow me because I'm strong and they respect me for it, and if they dared to go against me they'd soon feel my wrath." Hibari answered blatantly.

"Hm, or that you are strong, but you also have strong and high morals that they all respect you for and they are all willing to help you do what you want to do, protect the dignity of the Namimori school." Haru said looking up at the sky to watch all of the clouds slowly fly across the sky with a fluid and free motion.

"Hm, never do you cease to amaze me with your deduction skills, Haru." Hibari commented and Haru just smiled again.

"Well Haru's pretty smart when it comes down to things." Haru giggled to herself, leaning her head against his arm as they walked in the direction of her house, hand in hand.

Hibird was in between the both of them, watching the two of them with his beady black eyes.

"Haru and Hibird ignore Hibird? Hibird not here? Hibird here!" Hibird flapped his wings irritably, thinking that the two of them were deliberately ignoring him.

Haru pulled away from Hibari's arm for a moment and she looked down at Hibird and she giggled.

"Of course we would never forget about you Hibird-chan. We love you very much." Haru smiled and she patted his head.

Hibird moved and rubbed his head against her finger seeming appeased by her giving him attention.

Hibari continued to walk in the direction to Haru's house without much of anything to say to either of them.

"Now that Haru thinks about it, didn't Haru and Kyouya first formally meet each other because of Hibird? It was a couple of months ago when Hibird was attacked by a cat and broke his wing." Haru thought about it.

"Yes, that is right, we have first got to talking with one another because of Hibird." Hibari nodded his head.

"Hm, I should thank Hibird, since I got to know Kyouya better and the two of us can get along at least pretty well in Haru's opinion." Haru commented.

"Yes, that is true." Hibari said in response, not really being much of a talker still.

"Well this is where Haru has to stop." Haru said stopping in front of her house and she turned to look at Hibari with a happy smile.

"Well thank you very much for walking me home Kyouya. So is Hibird going to stay with me for a bit longer or will he go with Kyouya?" Haru asked Hibird.

Hibird looked at Hibari and then back at Haru. He tilted his head and he hopped closer to Haru and he started to nuzzle against her, meaning that he chose to stay with her for a bit longer for the time being.

"You're welcome, and I shall be taking my leave now, I expect to see Hibird returned to me, either tomorrow morning or before it gets too dark outside." Hibari said releasing Haru's hand and he turned around to walk all the way back to the school to finish up some of the work that he had to do before he left for home.

"Hai~ Haru won't forget to return Hibird. She'll be very careful with him-desu." Haru smiled and she waved her hand at his retreating figure. Haru walked into her house and her mother popped her head out from the kitchen to look at the two of them.

"Oh? So Hibird came to visit then? It's nice to see you again Hibird, I had just finished making some bread, would you like some?" Her mother asked and Hibird flew over to her and started to eat some of the bread that she was feeding him.

"Kaa-san, you're spoiling him." Haru pouted.

"More like, you're just scared that he'll eventually become more attached to me than he is to you. Anyways, besides that, did the owner of Hibird come to visit yet?" Her mother asked, eying her carefully.

"Ah… he just left…" Haru answered quietly.

"Hm… so it's a boy." Her mother nodded her head.

"Did I hear boy? What about a boy? A boy visiting t his house? For what reason? Taking away my princess from me? I won't hear of it. No one is taking away my dear Haru until she's at least 30 years of age." Her father called out from the living room.

"Hahi? Tou-san? You're still home?" Haru asked him curiously.

"Well I was feeling a bit under the weather this morning so you're mother refused to let me go to work. So I'm home to find out that there is a boy trying to take my precious Haru away from me. So who is this boy?" Her father asked her, with a serious look.

"Ah… well you see… Haru has a lot of work to do so she'll go to her room to quickly finish it! See you later at dinner!" Haru quickly sputtered out and she ran up to her room before her parents could stop her to fish some answers out of her.

"Aw, I think Haru has found someone she likes…" Her mother said with a daydreamy look to her eyes, explaining where Haru got her odd daydreaming habits from, her very own mother.

"No, she's not allowed to fall for a boy at such a young age. I won't allow for it." Her father said stubbornly.

"You're just scared that she'll like the boy more than she will her own family. It will happen eventually you know, I left my family to get married to you." Her mother said.

"Yes, well, she's not allowed to discard her parents yet. I think I'll die the day she gets married to someone. It better be a boy that I can approve of, or I will never allow for them to get married." Her father commented ever so stubbornly.

"You know, I would like to become a grandmother one day, if you ever harm those chances of me becoming a grandmother, you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life." Her mother told her father with a menacing look to her eyes.

"Y-yes dear." Her father slinked back into the couch, hiding behind the newspaper that they got this morning.

Once Hibird was full with bread, he flew over in the direction to Haru's room and he pecked at her door quietly and she had opened the door big enough to let him hop through and then she quickly closed her door and she locked it to prevent her parents, mainly her father from barging into her room to interrogate her more about Hibari.

Haru went back to working on her work that she had to have completed by tomorrow, while Hibird was looking around her room boredly.

His eyes scanned around the room until it stopped at a specific enemy of his. He flew over to his enemy and he fluffed out his feathers menacingly and he started to peck at the evil menace.

"You know Hibird, that's not very nice, Hibaru is like a brother of yours. You shouldn't bully him." Haru giggled patting Hibird's head with her finger and Hibird had stopped pecking the poor inanimate Hibaru doll.

"Haru only wonders if you are really angry or not. Sometimes she thinks you only peck at Hibari to receive attention from Haru-desu. She doubts it, but you are plenty smart so she can't tell anymore." Haru said with a small giggle.

Her hand retreated and she started to dig through her bag for a book that she was looking for to do the rest of her homework with. "Hahi? Where did that book go? Perhaps she left it at school? I think that's it. Haru was in a hurry to leave today." Haru said to herself.

Haru sighed at her foolishness and she walked over to her closet to get her jacket out and she looked down at Hibird who was staring up at her expectantly.

"Hibird you stay here for a bit okay? Haru will be right back. She just needs to get her book and she'll be back." Haru told him and she walked out of her room and she quickly ran down the stairs. "Haru forgot to get one of her books from school. She's going to quickly run over and get it. I'll be back before dinner!" Haru shouted as she ran through the door.

"Alright well be careful!" Her mother hollered after her daughter.

"Hai! Haru will be very careful! She promises-desu!" Haru shouted back and she was walking quickly in the direction of her school.

Hibird stayed in Haru's room for about five minutes before he got bored and he flew out to go and find Haru, since he didn't like being in her room all by himself.

Haru was walking towards her school with a certain peace of mind, until she heard a twig snap. At first she didn't think much of it, until she heard another one and she heard a couple of the neighborhood dogs barking loudly and she bolted towards her school, making it onto school grounds, running to her classroom, and over to her desk.

She rummaged through and she had found her book that she needed and she had slowly started to sneak out of the school building, hiding behind trees, hiding inside of bushes, making use of any kind of hiding tactic that she had known to hide away from the evil presence that she swore that was watching her every move.

She made it out of her school grounds, and she was pressed against the walls of buildings, trying to act inconspicuous as she was making her way back home.

She was almost there when she heard a twig snap. It wasn't about 5 feet away like the previous times, this time it was directly behind her.

"Hahi! Ah, Haru-" Before she could finish her sentence a hand cupped over her mouth, and another arm was wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry but we will be needing for you to come with us for a moment. There is some things that we wish for you to do." A spine chilling voice whispered into her ear.

Haru started to struggle within the mysterious person's grasp until she felt a sharp pain in her neck and the world started to look a bit fuzzy, and her world darkened until everything was pitch black.

"Haru? What you do to Haru?" Hibird asked the person who had just knocked her out unconscious.

"Hm, Ken, we may be able to make use of Bird's ex-bird servant. We can tie a note to it's leg and make it deliver a note to the prefect."

"Heh, I already thought of that Byon. We've got the girl, so let's hurry up before anyone gets too suspicious."

"Well then I'll move on ahead, and I'll let you capture the bird. It should be that hard, but knowing you, you may take a while with that small bird brain of yours."

"What! Why you… I'll show you! I can catch this bird in no time!"

Hibird stared at the two boys that he had recognized stealing Haru away, and one looked like he was trying to catch him and Hibird flew away trying to run from the one's horrifying clutches.

"You won't be able to get away from me. Cheetah-channel."

Suddenly the boy was quickly gaining on Hibird, being right below him, and he soon was able to use the force to jump on top of buildings when Hibird started to fly higher and higher, in no time, he felt himself being restrained by two strong hands, claws poking against his small frail body frame.

"You'll be coming with us little birdy, we have a job for you. Heh heh." The boy had ran towards his other friend, and they kept running until they came across a familiar base, that was known to be the base of the Kokuyo gang.

"We've brought the girl like you've asked Mukuro-sama."

"Good going Chikusa, also, Ken what is that you have in your hands?"

"Ah, well I saw this bird, and this is the one that is always following the prefect. I thought it would be a good idea to capture it." Ken answered.

"Hm, well it looks a bit injured."

"Well it struggled a bit and it ended up hurting itself."

"Hm, alright, well do make sure it's healthy enough to fly later."

"Y-yes sir!" Ken then went off to make sure that Hibird was healthy enough to fly back with a message.

"Alright, well all of the pieces are coming together nicely. Now to only put the plan into motion." Mukuro smirked, cackling his odd 'ku fu fu fu fu' laugh of his.

…

Meanwhile with Haru's Parents

…

"Is Haru back yet?" Her mother asked worriedly, it was time for dinner and she wasn't back yet.

"No, I don't see her out there. Do you think anything happened to her?" Her father asked, fearing the worst for his lovely daughter.

"I'm not sure but I say we go and look for her." Her mother said walking out of the house quickly and she was looking around for any clues of their daughter.

About half way in between the school and their house, they found a book lying on the ground, discarded by it's owner.

Her mother picked up the book and inside of the book had Haru's name printed inside of it. "This is the book that Haru went to her school to get. It's just laying on the ground. Something must have happened to her. What are we going to do? My poor baby. She must be so scared." Her mother started to panic.

"Now now, dear, it's going to be fine. Haru is a smart girl, she'll find a way to keep herself safe. She'll be just fine. I know it." Her husband tried to console her.

"Ara? If I'm not mistaken… I believe you were Haru's father. You came over to try to help me with my math homework one day." Tsuna said looking at the worried parents of the lovely, energetic brown haired Haru, everyone knew and loved in some shape or form.

"Ah, you are the Tsuna boy if I remember correctly, what are you doing here?" Haru's father turned to look at Tsuna.

"I was just doing some grocery shopping for my mother." Tsuna said holding up the bags of groceries as proof.

"Well you're a good boy. No wonder our little Haru is fond of you. Anyways have you seen our little Haru?" Haru's mother asked close to tears.

"I haven't seen her at all today, why? Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked a bit worried that his relationship with the mafia had gotten more people he cared for into trouble.

"We're not totally sure yet, but we think that Haru was kidnapped. She went to get her book from school and she hadn't come home yet so we went looking for her, and her book was just lying on the ground here. I'm just so worried for my baby girl." Haru's mother started to sob, clutching the book close to her chest, sincerely hoping that nothing had happened to her daughter.

"Th-that's horrible! I wonder who would do such a thing!" Tsuna dropped his bags in shock, looking down at Reborn wondering if he had known anything about what had happened to Haru.

"For now, I say that we should return home and wait for her to come back on her own accord. A person has to be missing for at least a day before the police can get involved." Reborn suggested.

"Yes, perhaps we're over reacting and she'll come back home safe and sound. If she doesn't come back tomorrow we'll alert the police." Her father said, opting to remain calm throughout this whole ordeal. "Alright let's go home for now. Just staying here won't help her at all. We should try to look around near the house." He told his wife who was streaming waterfalls from her eyes.

"Well thank you for trying to help. If you hear anything please don't hesitate to call us, the time doesn't matter." Her father said as he started to walk his wife back home.

"Reborn do you think this was a case of someone from the mafia." Tsuna asked with a distant look in his eyes, bending down to pick up the back full of groceries, his hands curled up tightly into a fist.

"I'm not too sure yet, but the chances are very high." Reborn commented.

"Well if that's the case, I won't forgive them for taking Haru." Tsuna muttered with a deep tone that seemed very uncharacteristic of his. Almost sounded like the chilled voice he had when he was in his hyper will state.

"Well let's go home first so you don't end up worrying Nana as well. Once we do, call Kyoko to see if she's with her. You remember the last time, they hung out for a long time, forgetting about the time and they got both of their families worried because they came home late." Reborn reminded him.

"Yeah, that's true. Well let's go then." Tsuna quickly ran home with Reborn right behind him, curious about how Tsuna was going to go about this whole situation.

…

Meanwhile with Hibari

…

It was getting late at night and Hibird had not returned, yet, meaning Haru must've been keeping his pet bird hostage for a bit longer. That was fine by him as long as Hibird was returned by the next day, and he had trusted Haru enough to know that she would return Hibird by tomorrow.

Those two seemed to really like each other's company very much. It was making Hibari feel a bit disturbed by it almost. In his eyes it was like, 'am I less enjoyable to be around than a small bird? A herbivorous bird?'

Well through Hibird, he often saw Haru, and it often gave her an excuse to come and visit him, but they seemed to be together for so much during the day, it made him feel insignificant. Along with that, he'd hate to admit it, even to himself, but he felt almost jealous of the little bird. The keyword being the word, 'almost'.

Hibari looked at the clock to see that it was almost 10pm, and he was probably going to go to bed early, since he had to rise early for school tomorrow and a not so well rested Hibari, called for one cranky prefect that no one wanted to mess with. Though, even with that said, Haru never really hesitated to approach him anyways even if he was in a cranky mood.

Hibari mentally went through a checklist of the things that he had to do for the day, once he made sure that he had done everything, he went to get ready for bed.

Hibari did everything regularly, changing into his pajamas, washing his face, brushing his teeth, doing some before sleep stretches, making sure his uniform is ready for tomorrow; everything was the same as every other night.

The only difference was that Hibird was not there to sing the Namimori anthem right before he went to sleep. One would think that Hibari loved the song enough that he wouldn't mind listening to the song as some makeshift kind of lullaby.

Those who would think such a thing probably weren't too far from the truth, since he have a lot of pride in the school he rang that he even made his ring tone into the Namimori school anthem.

Hibari picked up a small fluffy object from the top of his desk and he pulled on an appendage from the object and after 2 seconds, a voice recording started to play.

The voice recording was of Haru and Hibird both singing the Namimori anthem together for his Christmas gift.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no,

Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii."

Hibari's mind was at ease, listening to his beloved school's Alma mater being sung by two decent singers.

"Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage, Aa~

Tomo ni utao namimorichuu.

Asa tsuya kagayaku Namimori no…"

Hibari's eyes started to feel heavier and he could feel his body growing limp as he continued to listen to the song.

"Heihei bonbon nami de ii~

Itsumo kiowanu-"

Hibari was now out like a light. He always found it quite easy to go to sleep, and just as easy to find his sleep disturbed by even the minutest of sounds, such as that from a falling rose petal.

Hibari slept peacefully when an odd dream started to bubble into his subconscious which was rare, since he didn't often have any dreams.

…

"Ku fu fu fu~ Now now prefect, you thought that you could defeat me could you?"

Hibari whipped his body around quickly, trying to locate the direction of the voice that was speaking.

"Rokudo Mukuro... where are you? Show yourself right now and I promise to beat you with at least 20% of your life remaining." Hibari spoke lowly reaching for where his tonfas would be normally, and he whipped them out to have them turn into poisonous snakes.

Hibari made use of his quick reflexes and dropped the snakes and he took two great leaps away from the venomous snakes that intended harm to befall him.

"What is this? Are you that much of a coward that you cannot face me?" Hibari muttered with annoyance in his tone.

"Ku fu fu~ I'm no coward, I'm just merely someone that likes to mess with people is all. Manipulating one's thoughts, feelings, actions, and even their weaknesses. Shall I show you a weakness of yours?" Mukuro chuckled as he walked out from the dark shadows of Hibari's mind.

His body slowly materializing bit by bit with particles coming from every direction.

"This is my mind, I'm able to do as I wish." Hibari growled and he visioned that he'd have his normal tonfas in his hands and there he felt a familiar cold, metallic feeling that was no stranger to his fingertips.

"Oyah? Looks like you have some control of your mind after all. You're not as stupid as I thought you were." Mukuro taunted him.

"Quite mentally strong, a bit unexpected of whom I regard as a monster. Being able to fight be back with all of those fractured bones. Quite the monstrosity." Mukuro chuckled.

"I think it's quite the opposite if anyone is the monster here it's you." Hibari said with eyes furrowed and with a quick pushing off with his legs he sprang forward Mukuro with his tonfas aimed and positioned to deal some heavy damage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Mukuro said with a smirk.

At first Hibari thought nothing of the smirk until he realized why he had such a smug look about his face, and within a split second Hibari had stopped in his tracks, his body tensing up to a complete stop.

"Ho… you managed to stop yourself. Aren't you quick? Well, I compliment you on your ability to stop yourself from hurting this little spring blossom." Mukuro smirked as he traced his index finger along the chin of Haru Miura.

Hibari stood there in mild shock and apprehension.

Why was she brought here? Why had he thought about using her against him? What made him feel so uncomfortable with being put into this situation? The sense of pure, complete rage, which burned hotter than any other time he's ever been angry with Mukuro was because he dared to bring Haru into their fight and even touch her?

Touching her delicate skin that shouldn't be touched by anyone but himself, and if he as much as cut through a bit of her flesh, Mukuro was going to learn that no pathway of hell that he had been submitted to could ever compare to what he'd do to him.

"Relax prefect, I shall not do anything to her, besides this is all but a dream based from your instincts. Now I wonder what your dream is trying to tell you? I hope you figure it out soon, or it may be too late." Mukuro chuckled as his body started to dissipate back into the darkness.

Haru looked up at Hibari with pleading eyes her lips moving as if to tell him something. Her lips mouthing the words, "Kyouya, help me. Please…"

…

Hibari's eyes opened up with a startle and he looked around the room carefully, looking over every little thing, as if a hint was hidden within his room, but nothing had moved or felt amiss.

What was the dream trying to tell him? Hibari hadn't understood the dream himself, but all he knew was that he had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach for some reason.

Hibari didn't often have dreams and when he did they either had a meaning to them or they were completely random and had no meaning to them at all.

The dream but a foul taste in Hibari's mouth and he opted to believe that the dream was a meaningless dream that only served to tell him that he was stressed because Haru had not returned Hibird yet and that he had a lot of pent up aggression recently and the best way to deal with it is to defeat Mukuro once and for all.

Hibari turned onto his side and he closed his eyes to sleep again, this time without some crazy dream that irritated him to no end.

…

The next morning

…

Hibari had woke up before his alarm clock rang, having trouble trying to sleep with the previous dream nagging him from the back of his mind.

He just got to getting ready for the school day quietly within his own home while trying to ignore the nagging feeling that wouldn't leave him alone.

Once he was ready he left the house and embarked on a peaceful lonesome walk over to the Namimori School. He was leaving a bit earlier than normal, but there was no harm in changing one's daily habits by a little bit now was there?

Well that's the common thought of anybody but such thoughts will differ and change throughout this day.

Someone or something had come across the Hibari Kyouya household, hoping to be able to contact him, but he was already gone. Once realizing Hibari was nowhere to be found within the house, a new course of destination was chosen instead.

Hibari walked to the school quietly, taking close attention to all of his surroundings, making sure that nothing as amiss.

No hooligans tried to graffiti up the walls of his school, no signs of gang fights near the school, no early school bullies in sight. Only thing he saw was herbivores walking on the streets and some of his minions diligently going about their work.

Hibari walked through the school gates to behold the wonderful sight of the school he held so dear. He took a moment to let it sink in before he walked inside and headed straight for his office.

He sat down in his hair, flipped open the blinds to watch as people were walking into the school, paying close attention to the time to make sure that no one had tried to sneak in late, or to see just how much time Haru had to return Hibird to him.

She had always returned Hibird by the time school was in session like she promised but there was no sign of her anywhere.

Hibari was tapping his foot against the ground as a sign of his growing impatience. Just where was she? She should've been here by now. Maybe, she's just late, or… she decided to give him back later. Either way Hibari did not like the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

Hibari could faintly hear some clapping down the hallway, and it got louder and quicker. Hibari's trained ears of hallway monitoring could easily tell that the clapping noises was of shoes pounding away at the ground.

Hibari stood up from his hair, tonfas ready at hand. By the strength of the steps and the time between each step indicating foot stride length, Hibari could guess that the perpetrator was a male. Perfect, he had sighted his prey.

Hibari silently walked over to the door, swung it open with one hand and turned to see who it was that was running.

Who else was it other than the King of all herbivores, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Herbivore stop running through these halls right this instant while I still have some patience." Hibari warned and Tsuna continued with his quick strides.

"Hibari-san! It's horrible! It-It's Hibird!" Tsuna shouted nervously.

Hibari stared at Tsuna for a brief second as if to mentally debate with himself over whether what Tsuna is saying is the truth or not. Hibird was supposed to be with Haru right now, not with this weak, annoying herbivore.

"Hibari, Hibari." Hibird chirped.

"I hope you realize you only have less than 10 seconds to explain what happened." Hibari hissed angrily.

"W-Well you see Hibari-san, Haru disappeared yesterday with Hibird, and he returned in this condition." Tsuna explained with his hands up in the air as the two of them could hear some footsteps quickly running towards them.

"Young man you walk a little too quickly for us older folk." Haru's dad panted tiredly.

"Speak for yourself, do you know where Haru is? To see Hibird in such a state, there must be something wrong." Haru's mother spoke worriedly.

"You must be Haru's parents it's nice to meet you. My name is Hibari, I thank you for occasionally looking after Hibird." Hibari introduced himself to Haru's parents and he bowed his head a little bit to show his appreciation for them looking after Hibird.

Often times after Hibird came back from Haru's house, Hibird would often indulge Hibari in what went on in her loving home.

"It's nice to finally meet the owner of Hibird." Haru's father said.

"So, Herbivore, going back on topic what do you mean by Haru had disappeared yesterday?" Hibari cast a side glance at Tsuna.

"A-Ah you see, we think that Haru was kidnapped. Hibird flew back with a note attached to his leg and it was addressed to you, Hibari-san." Tsuna said rummaging through his pocket to hand Hibari the note.

Hibari unraveled the crumpled note that was shoved into Tsuna's pocket quickly as soon as he had read it and his eyes scanned over the letters that was carefully arranged on the piece of paper to reveal the sender's intentions for taking Haru:

"To the Cloud Gaurdian, Hibari Kyouya,

I'm sure you know that Haru Miura has gone missing by now.

So, Hibari, how does it feel to have someone important to your 'boss' and yourself feel?

I bet it feels pretty infuriating. Well here's what we'll do, if you abide to what I say,

I wish for you and I to meet at our base so we can finish up our fight that always seems to get interrupted.

If you come, and just so happen to win (which we all know you won't) I will return Haru Miura without any further harm.

Come to the base at the appointed time written below.

XX/XX/XXXX at 2:00pm.

I hope to see you then.

The best regards,

The man who defeated you once and shall again, Rokudo Mukuro

Ps. Please do come alone, if you don't, you won't like what will happen to Haru Miura. I can make it so you'll never see her again. So if you value her safety you will come ALONE."

Finally that dream of his finally started to make sense. That vile illusionist DARED to challenge him by taking, and possibly harming what was his.

Yes, you read that correctly. HIS.

Hibari was slow in admitting that he perhaps harbored feelings for the little bundle of energy named Haru, but he wasn't slow at determining what was his.

The empty office in the school was his, the captured Hibird was his, the guys that made up the disciplinary committee were his under his command, the school was his, no matter what anyone said, and Haru Miura was no longer an exception.

So this brings us to another topic at hand.

To return Haru Miura without any 'further harm'? Meaning, he had possibly already harmed her in some way. This sentence alone made his blood boil.

Sure, Mukuro making sly comments of how he was apparently weaker than him, which everyone knows is false because Mukuro just made a cheap shot the last time, angered him, but harming an innocent never set in well with him.

Mukuro may not mind harming innocent people, but Hibari would never intentionally hurt someone who was innocent and defenseless like Haru Miura.

If she were to have a weapon at her disposal, it would most likely be her constant nagging, but knowing Mukuro he would just tune her out just he did sometimes when he was with her.

To continue on with the monstrosity of Mukuro's words, he had threatened him with Haru's safety. Hibird, his pride, his school, anything that belonged to him was never to be harmed or tarnished as long as he was around with spinning tonfas of righteous fury.

As long as he was still alive and had two legs, no one would ever harm anything he staked his pride in. Rokudo Mukuro had a cheap shot at the Sakura illness but that was no more. Hibari was perfectly healthy and nothing was going to stop him from brutally and utterly defeating Mukuro.

Given the date that was written on the note, he had to be there in about 5 hours. Enough time for him to prepare himself first before going in after Haru.

"Hmph, so this is the doing of the illusionist. I have always wanted to duke it out with him again." Hibari said crumpling up the note within his hands.

"So... you know where our little Haru is?" Haru's mother asked Hibari hopefully.

"Yes, ma'am I know where your daughter is exactly. I was informed to go and find her on my own. Please do entrust this to me." Hibari answered politely not wanting to anger her parents and witness just where Haru got her knack of excessive nagging from.

"Would it be smarter to contact the police about this matter?" Haru's father protested wanting to contact the officials instead of allowing a pubescent boy to go and rescue his daughter. Like seriously, what kind of sane father would trust a teenager to rescue his daughter instead of the professionals?

"The note specifically noted for me to go there by myself. If anyone but myself went in to save her, who knows what may happen to her. I personally know the person who had kidnapped your daughter. He is not an opponent regular people like the police can take care of. I am more than enough to take care of this business." Hibari said.

Hibari was uncharacteristically speaking more, because like Haru, you needed to explain something to a great extent in order to have her and her parents understand what you wanted to get through to her thick head.

"I can confirm that Hibari-san is strong and that he can more than likely safe Haru." Tsuna said in Hibari's defense.

"Now, I can see that you want your daughter to be returned but Hibari Kyouya here is strong, probably one of the strongest of the kids that I'm looking after." Reborn said hopping onto Tsuna's shoulder in one of his crazy 'popo' disguises.

"We-well if you say so then it must be true. You better find a way to return my daughter safely and soundly." Haru's father said sternly.

"You have my word, if I just so happen to not return your daughter safely, I'll accept any punishment." Hibari spoke resolutely, his determination clearly showing in his enflamed gray eyes.

"Any punishment, even if I tried to take this up with the court system?" Haru's father questioned suspiciously, eying him carefully for any signs of his determination breaking.

"Yes, if that would help you qualm your anger, then I will accept it as a suitable punishment for not being able to return Haru safely to your home." Hibari agreed. It was more than likely if he was unable to return Haru safely, it would damage him more mentally than anything else could hurt him.

He'd be damned if he let Rokudo Mukuro defeat him twice and fail a mission that he himself had fully devoted himself to completing with the utmost of efficiency.

Haru's father grunted a bit. "Fine, I'll believe you for now, but if you don't return her back by at least 8 or 9pm tonight I will call the police." Haru's father bartered with him.

"That is fine, plenty of time for me to finish everything with enough time to spare." Hibari agreed. He seriously doubted that he would take that long to retrieve Haru and defeat Mukuro, but in the one out of a thousandth, no a millionth, actually scratch that a trillionth of a chance that he would completely loose against Mukuro Haru may have a better chance if the police was alerted than no one coming to save her at all.

"Actually I have a question." Haru's mother interjected her husband's babbling on about conditions over his daughter's safety.

Hibari looked over at her mother a bit tiredly by this point. "What is your question?" He asked her with the least bit of irritation to his tone that he could possibly manage.

"So, I understand that this person took Haru in order to fight you, but what I don't understand is why was it her that was taken and not someone from this school? I also understand that you also wish to partake in a battle with him, but if you are so willing why go as far as to kidnap Haru? Also, you are very resolute in finding and rescuing our daughter. I'm curious about your relationship with her since all I know is that you are the owner of Hibird. There must be more to that." Her mother tried to evaluate everything that was going on.

"To answer your question, Haru takes care of Hibird and I have grown friendly feelings in regards to her." Hibari said.

"So because you are 'friendly' with her, you will go by yourself, fight this illusionist and rescue Haru from harm accepting any punishment that comes your way, because you'll use it as a punishment for a failure that you yourself cannot forgive yourself for. If I didn't know any better, it seems as though you do not just want to save Haru because of your grudge against this other boy, but because you like Haru more than just in a friendly manner." She said again with a small smile.

Damn, mothers seem to know everything. They peer into your eyes and can just about tell your whole life story. Just how much did this woman know from just meeting him not too long ago?

Hibari snorted a short chuckle. "It seems that Haru gets her deductive skills from her mother." Hibari complimented her making a mental note inside of his head to be very wary of Haru's mother, she would make a formidable foe one day if they ever had to butt heads in a debate.

"Why thank you, I do like to pride myself in knowing that Haru gets a bit of her insightful wit from myself. Though I say that, she does tend to have her ditzy moments which she gets from her father." She chuckled to herself for a moment ignoring her husband's complaints about his ditzyness.

"Well then I'm content now, I think I can trust him." Haru's mother said.

"Wait he never even answered the question. How does he feel about Haru? Is he the one that Haru has been all giddy about? The one who will be stealing my daughter away from me? If that's the case, we'll find someone else to save Haru. I don't want to ask the help of the boy who will be taking away my princess from me." Haru's father started to go about his daughter complex rant.

"Dear, just shut up for now. You already agreed to let him do this, don't take back your words. You'll be going against every principle you taught Haru when she was a little girl. So we decided that if you do fail, we will try to save her by any means necessary and that we will probably give you a punishment. I'd rather not, but He won't listen to me. So if you do succeed is there anything you would like from us?" She asked.

"But dear-" Haru's mother slapped a hand over her husband's mouth.

"Did I not ask you to stay quiet for now? I'm pretty sure I did. Anyways it's only fair that we do so since you already imposed a punishment upon him so there must be a reward as well. Besides he's going in on his own to try to save our daughter. I think it's only fair." She said unwaveringly.

"I don't require any reward, Haru's safety is all I could care for." Hibari answered plainly.

"So you don't have any requests at all?" Haru's mother asked with an incredulous look on her face as if she could see something that he couldn't see in himself.

Hibari thought about it for a minute and he came up with some idea that he thought would be satisfactory.

"I see that you thought of something. Well we can discuss it after you return our daughter safely." She said taking her hand off of her husband's mouth.

Of course I won't allow you to suggest that you can take her hand for marriage. I'm not giving her up that easily." Her father protested.

"I wouldn't dare think of suggesting such a thing. It's too soon to be thinking of marriage, also she loves her family too much, and it wouldn't be right of me to think of taking her away from her family." Hibari said.

"Hmph, alright, well I'll leave Haru's safety in your hands then." Haru's father sighed in defeat. There was just something about Hibari that made him want to trust him.

Hibari looked down at the unconscious bird in his hands and he pet his frail little body softly with his thumb.

Tsuna was still watching this whole thing with mild curiosity and amusement.

"Herbivore what are you still doing here?" Hibari asked thinking he was playing hookey, ha, not on his watch.

"I-I want to come with you. Haru is a friend, and I would like to help her. Everyone is worried about her." Tsuna said.

"The letter said for me to come alone, he will be able to notice if you try to come and follow after me." Hibari answered bluntly.

"W-well maybe we can be a distance away so he won't notice? We all really want to help." Tsuna tried to convince the headstrong Hibari.

"Do you not think I can complete this task? Is that what it is herbivore? You think that you are stronger than me?" Hibari questioned, insulted that he felt that he needed HELP to fight against Mukuro. How weak did these Herbivores think he was?

No matter how many of them herbivores crowded around, they wouldn't be able to help much.

"So who exactly are all of these people who wish to help?"

Tsuna saw this as a ray of hope and he answered readily.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei. Well Kyoko wants to help as well but no one would let her come." Tsuna admitted.

"Hm, not much of a help. I stand by my previous statement. I'm going in by myself." Hibari continued.

"But Hibari-san! Everyone wants to help her, Kyoko has been crying since last night when we all found out." Tsuna protested.

"Herbivore, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Before you try my patience I suggest you stop. If he finds out that I have not come alone, he will harm Haru. If you really wish for her wellbeing you will allow for me to go by myself. Is it not the role of the leader to trust in his 'subordinates'? Do you lack in that criteria?" Hibari debated back with him, almost having to force himself to say the word subordinate since he didn't consider himself to be under the control or influence of the king of herbivores.

Hibari was under the control of no one but himself after all, though this would probably make the boy stand down so he forced himself to say it even if it put a nasty taste in his mouth that would only go away with a bar of soap.

"W-Well no, of course I trust you and your strength but it may be safer to no go in by yourself. This could very well be a trap set up by Rokudo Mukuro after all." Tsuna referred to Mukuro's deceitful ways.

"While that is true, I'm more than confident in my own abilities to be able to overcome anything that he throws in my direction. There is no need to worry about me." Hibari spoke, stubbornly believing in his own abilities.

"Tsuna, just let Hibari take this one. I'm sure he'll be able to tackle this on his own." Reborn told him.

"I-but… alright… I'll just step down this once. In exchange you HAVE to bring her back safely." Tsuna said.

"You are in no position to be giving me orders, Herbivore. I already said I would bring her back safely so I will." Hibari turned on his heel and he walked away from the Herbivore and the little baby.

"Tetsuya, I know you are nearby, get yourself over here quickly." Hibari ordered and Tetsuya was at Hibari's side in just about no time at all.

"Hai, Kyou-san, I'm here. What is it that you need to be done?" Tetsuya asked standing tall and alert.

Hibari placed the small ball of feathers into Tetsuya's ready hands. "Take care of Hibird for me for a short while. I'm going to be going out. I just may be gone for the rest of the day. You are in charge for the day." Hibari informed him.

"B-But Kyou-san, why are you leaving? Is something wrong? Shall some of us assist you on your mission?" Tetsuya questioned him to only get a head shake in response.

"I shall be fine. Rokudo Mukuro is off to no good once again and this time he's taken Haru Miura hostage, and I was told to come and retrieve her alone. You just do your job of keeping the school under control and looking after Hibird. Go against this order and you'll be met with a harsh punishment." Hibari warned him.

"Also, do try to make sure the group of herbivores stay at this school, if they try to escape, capture them and keep them until I come back. No one is to interfere or I will personally bite him or her to death." Hibari stated as he quickly turned and walked away silently, without any further word being said.

"Yes sir! I'll do my best Kyou-san!" Tetsuya saluted and he ran into the office to set Hibird down and make him comfortable before he ran out again to tell the others about what was happening so they could all reassemble their ranks and stations.

Hibari walked through the hallways, off of school grounds, and towards his house. Hibari took off his jacket since he felt that it would only get in the way but he kept everything else, especially his arm band.

He was looking around his collection of weaponry and deciding which one he wanted to use, and then he was going to check up on how it was doing status-wise to see if it was suitable for combat.

Hibari got out a small bag and he also placed a first aid kit inside of it. After all, you could never be too safe. Mukuro could possibly have already caused harm to Haru, or perhaps he would get hurt and she would nag that they weren't moving until he was treated.

A very unlikely chance that he was going to get hurt, but there was always that small little chance, and he'd rather be safe than being sorry and regretting him not bringing it.

Once he was all prepared he was soon off to where Mukuro's hide out was, and where Haru was being held against her will.

Hibari wasted no time in making it to the base.

"Well then, it's time to give you some air." Hibari said wheeling a motorcycle onto the road and he lifted up the seat to reveal a hidden compartment and he stashed the bag and a helmet inside of it then he set down the seat and he revved the engine.

"Haru be safe, or I'll never hear the end of it, nor will Mukuro live when I'm done with him." Hibari spoke in a low muffled growl, revving the engine one more time before he kicked off the kick stand and off he went speeding down the roads of Namimori, though he made sure to not hit anything or go too fast that he won't be able to stop if someone just so happened to jump out right in front of him.

The scenery around him was a blur of many varying colors, everything in the town looking very similar until things started to get more vague in his memory.

Faces he has never seen before, roads he would seldom walk across, he was growing near to the hide out.

His hands were tightening on the handles for the motorcycle, all of his turns being fluid and agile, his velocity speeding up in a certain regulated increment.

He saw a very familiar gate up ahead that closed off a very familiar amusement type park.

He quickly skidded the bike to a halt and he kicked down the kickstand peering at his ending destination with indignation.

He climbed off the bike and he kicked open the gates to see a familiar smirking silhouette.

"Rokudo Mukuro, l am here like you requested of me in the letter now let Haru Miura go." Was the first thing Hibari said as soon as he laid eyes on Mukuro.

"Hm, you're early, well that's fine by me. As for realeasing Haru Miura, I'm pretty sure I said I would only do that if you beat me." Mukuro said taking the time to gaze upon Hibari and at the surroundings around him.

"I see that you made it here, and by the looks of it, alone. Good job for listening to the rules, Hibari Kyouya. Looks like I won't have to harm her more than I have to." Mukuro said patting the hostage, Haru's head lightly.

Haru was sitting in a chair, tied down with some ropes. She was looking at Hibari with sad little pleading eyes.

"Hmph, I hope you're ready to get bitten to death for this today." Hibari growled two tonfas out and both spinning wildly in his hands to calm him down for at least a minute before going in for the kill.

Mukuro smirked, taking out his trident and he smacked it against the ground to teleport Haru off to the side where she wouldn't get in the way of their fight.

"Oya oya, it seems as though you really believe that you can defeat me. Do you honestly think you'd be able to defeat me? Ku fu fu fu~ Well that's quite presumptuous of you. Well then let's get this started now shall we? I'd like the pleasure of defeating you to come to me as quickly as possible." Mukuro asked as he opened his eyes and his red eye started to shift its appearance meaning he was going to start things off with the big guns, no mercy.

Hibari had both of his tonfas out quickly posing his body so that he could easily switch from a defensive or an attack stance.

"Don't keep me waiting too long; I grow bored of this standstill." Hibari said with an annoyed grimace.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

I did tell you before in chapter 7 that I was going to be leaving you all on a cliffhanger right? HAHAHA, chapter 9 will probably take me some time to finish up. You may have to wait a while for me to update it. Sorry about that. College is a bum with all of the work it makes me do.

By the way I apologize for the joke 'to be continued' again. I really did want to stop it there since I was tired but I decided I was taking too long so for the fans I'd push through and write more. Be grateful to my generosity. (lol just kidding. I love writing for you guys, even if it's mentally tiring. xP)

Thank you to everyone who has kept up with this story. 8) It's almost over! Only two more chapters!

Well until I see you all again, Adieu~

-Neospice12


	9. Illusions of the Heart

Yay for being patient right? Here is chapter 9! Hopefully y'all enjoy!

The next chapter is the last. 8( I've been gone for a while and this chapter is going to be pretty long to make up for the EVIL cliff hanger I left you all on. ^^

**Extra note:** The Vongola gear animals do exist here but I never mentioned them since well I never felt like it and I wasn't exactly that far in the series to know they could bring them into the past with them. So I decided that I'm adding them. This fic is a slight AU since I don't know how the Daemon Spade vs. Vongola & Shimon will go. So I'm totally ignoring that arc in this fic. The future arc and everything else I won't ignore though.

Disclaimer: The standard disclaimer shall apply for this.

* * *

Illusions of the Heart

Hibari and Mukuro had both stared at each other for a moment deciding what would be the best choice of action to take at the current moment to ensure victory.

They both knew full well just how strong the other one was, and that neither of them were mere pushovers.

Just one little mistake or just underestimating the other one would result in a loss, which would bring enough shame to want to crawl under a rock and also most possibly result in one losing his life.

Haru was wiggling in the seat that she was tied into trying to get the cloth that was used to stifle her speaking out of the way.

She was rubbing her shoulder against her chin to slowly edge the cloth down, using her tongue to push out and pull it down and slowly she was getting it down and once she got it off she spit it out of her mouth.

"Kyouya, you mustn't fight-desu! It's dangerous, and Haru doesn't want you to get hurt because of Haru." Haru pouted a little bit looking at him nervously.

"Well you should've thought of that before you got yourself caught by this man." Hibari muttered.

"Hahi! Like Haru wanted to be caught? Mind you Haru doesn't like him any more than you. Any rational person would just call the police and have them deal with this. But no, Kyouya has to go all macho and try to fight on his own. That's not very sane-desu." Haru puffed out her cheeks a bit offended by what he said when she was placed in this predicament.

She was especially angry by this situation since she was only kidnapped so Mukuro could just fight with Hibari again because they still had some "unfinished business" or something to attend to. It really wasn't fair. at least to her it wasn't.

"Haru, I'd advise for you to be quiet. I'm not in the mood." Hibari hissed, his eyes never leaving Mukuro. His mood worsened when she started to criticize him. He came here for HER and yet she was CRITICIZINGHIM? He wasn't appreciating this at all.

"B-but!" Haru clamped her mouth shut as Hibari shot her a warning glare.

"Alright, you are becoming quite a bit of a nuisance right now. Please be quiet." Mukuro said as he had pressed into Haru's neck, cutting off the air to her brain for a brief moment to knock her out a light.

"Alright now that she's out, let's continue to do this thing now." Mukuro said spinning his staff for a moment and he then slammed the bottom of the staff into the ground and the ground started to break off into pieces and they started to also levitate in the air.

This didn't really strike Hibari as too interesting since he had known that these were all illusions and all he had to do was just hop from every big slab of earth to get over to him and then start pummeling him.

Once his concentration starts to break in the slightest the illusions will lighten up and everything will be reverted back to its original form.

"Ku fu fu fu~ come now Hibari, I thought you said that you were going to bite me to death? What's taking you so long? Are you scared of heights?" Mukuro cackled a little tease at Hibari.

Hibari silently started to grit his teeth in anger, how dare this illusionist try to poke fun at him? Well, this certainly did not suit well him what so ever. Time to show this illusionist just who he was dealing with, no cherry blossoms illness to deter him this.

Hibari jumped off a slab of concrete and landed right in front of Mukuro and he swung one tonfa at him while reeling the other one back to prepare to block an attack if Mukuro decided to go onto the offensive.

Mukuro simply hit the end of the trident onto the ground and giant pillars of fire and plants shot out from the ground, which Hibari narrowly dodged by jumping away.

"Hu-hmph, it looks like you managed to get away from that. I was hoping to burn you away into a burnt crisp." Mukuro chuckled.

"Take more than some mind tricks to take me down." Hibari said moving both of his wrists in a figure eight shape which resulted in the tonfas spinning in his hands, spinning them quicker to make it look like his tonfas were guarding both the front and the back of his hands.

"Now I wonder how far we'll go with this." Mukuro spoke in a tone that almost sounded as if he was teasing him, mocking him, with a smile.

Hibari wasn't taking the bait and he continued to eye Mukuro suspiciously, not about to jump at him so suddenly to just get stuck in an illusion. He hated those illusions and would not want to do something that stupid just yet.

...

At the Namimori School

...

Little black eyes opened suddenly and scanned around the room quickly.

"Haru? Hibari?... Haru! Hibari! HARU HARU! HIBARI HIBARI!" Hibird fluttered his wings about on the feathered pillow he was resting on. He fell off it and he managed to flop back onto his feet.

"Ah Hibird…-san, you shouldn't be up. Kyou-san specifically asked for me to ensure that you didn't do anything to further hurt yourself." Kusakabe stuttered nervously. He had referred to Hibird in a higher manner because Kyouya himself regarded Hibird highly. It only made sense that he and the other minions regarded him as such.

"Where Hibari? Where Haru?" Hibird questioned.

"Kyou-san is currently out to find and retrieve anne-san." Kusakabe answered.

Hibird tilted his head to the side. "Hibari back?" Hibird questioned.

"Kyou-san is back already?" Kusakabe turned his head to expect Kyouya walking into his office with a triumphant look about his face.

He hadn't seen anything but a yellow blur fly out of the room. He's been tricked by a bird that probably had a brain the size of a pea!

"AH! Hibird-san! Please stop! You can't just fly off! I'll get into a lot of trouble with Kyou-san if he finds out that I had allowed you to fly while being injured!" Kusakabe chased after Hibird but Hibird was a bit smarter than the average un-trained bird and was able to hide and fly away without any one seeing him.

"I'm so in for it, Kyou-san is going to kill me." Kusakabe groaned to himself as he searched around the school grounds looking for the yellow feathered trickster.

Hibird wasn't totally sure where Hibari would be, but the last thing he remembered was that Haru and himself were both taken to Mukuro's hideout before he was sent to find Hibari, so he opted to head in that direction first to make sure that Haru was okay and to see if Hibari was indeed there.

...

At Haru's House

...

Ding Dong~

"I'll get the door, hunny." Haru's father said walking over to the door, opening it to see some of the kids from Namimori.

"Hello, what may I help you kids with?" He asked.

"Please sir, would you mind if we waited with you for Haru? We're all worried about her." Kyoko asked him.

"Well I couldn't say no to Haru's friends. Come on in then. We'll all wait together." Haru's father stepped aside so they could all walk in.

"Do you think that Haru is alright?" Kyoko wondered looking at Tsuna for an answer.

"Well I'm not totally sure, but I'd like to think that she's okay. I'm sure that she's just fine." Tsuna said.

"I sure hope so or that boy will get a punishment of a lifetime for letting my daughter get hurt." Haru's father hissed.

"Well I'm sure he'll do fine dear. I want to think positively for my daughter." Haru's mother said wiping away more of her tears. She has been crying nonstop because of the uncertainty of her own beloved daughter's safety.

She could only hope that she was going to be okay. She had to be okay or she wouldn't know how she could live out the rest of her life happily.

"So Reborn-san what do you make of all of this?" Gokudera asked him.

"I don't think it's anything that major. It's probably just a chance to wreak some havoc and nothing else. Haru will be returned safely." Reborn said.

Haru's mother sighed in relief. Kyoko was in the kitchen and she fixed a cup of tea for Haru's parents to help calm their nerves of steel down.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan. I can't help but think that my daughter may be involved in some scary business and that we got a young boy involved in this." Haru's mother sighed sadly staring into her hot cup of tea.

"So, Miura-san what do you have planned for Hibari if he fails to retrieve Haru in one piece?" Reborn asked Haru's father.

"I'm not sure, but I do know whatever I think of, my wife will find a better punishment for him. For example if I said something like 'lets take this to court,' she would say-"

"You will be forced to wait on my daughter hand and foot until all of her injuries are healed and you will do anything she asks for or we will take this to court and take just about everything away from you." Haru's mother cut off as she blew into a handkerchief.

"Yes something like that. So I suppose the punishment is really up to my wife." He said.

"So if Hibari did manage to retrieve your daughter safely would you really do anything that he asked you for?" Reborn asked.

"As long as its not her hand in marriage I don't care." Haru's father said.

"I do have a good hunch as to what Hibari would ask you for and it's not that." Reborn said.

"Reborn! You know what Hibari is thinking?" Tsuna asked.

"Have you forgotten that I know how to read minds of people? Also it doesn't take much to know what Hibari may be thinking." Reborn said.

"What do you suppose that the boy is thinking?" Haru's father asked in curiosity.

"Haru's mother and father, what would you say to Haru transferring to the Namimori school district?" Reborn asked.

"What! That's crazy talk! Haru is a student of the prestigious Midori female's school! Why should she have to transfer to Namimori?" Her father ranted.

"One, she'll be safer there since she's got a lot of friends there who will be able to protect her, Hibari Kyouya is a feared man throughout the town and no one would dare to bother his school without permission, anand there is also the fact that she's been attacked before." Reborn said.

"You may not be aware of this, but a while back Haru was attacked by two men who wanted to kidnap her and hold her for ransom. They were apprehended by Hibari Kyouya and they were arrested." Reborn said.

"That sounds awfully a lot like the news report that was on the tv a while ago, hunny." Haru's mother said growing a bit more frightened for her little baby.

"She was the victim but she didn't want to scare the two of you so she hadn't told you about it." Reborn said.

"Wait, so, like how did Hibari know that Haru was in trouble?" Gokudera wondered finding it a bit suspicious and too coincidental.

"Perhaps this Hibari fellow had staged that himself?" Haru's father thought.

"Hibari isn't that type of a man. He has secretly been watching over her as she walks home from school to ensure that nothing happens to her. He may not make it that obvious but he does care for your daughter. He sometimes will walk her home from school if he heard any bad rumors circulating about." Reborn said.

"Hunny, perhaps Midori may not be so safe for our daughter if she is getting targeted all the time. Also it seems as though the Hibari boy is always looking after her and should be able to watch over her." Haru's mother said putting her hand on top of her husband's hand.

"Sigh, is there teaching program at least decent?" He asked.

"Yes, I can vouch for the school's teaching program being a good one."

"Well if you say so then it must be. I will allow for it, IF he asks that she gets transferred to the school and I'll only allow for her to get transferred next year. I would like for her to finish her year at Midori before transferring to Namimori." Haru's father said.

"Perfect, I even have the papers with me right now. Let us start filling it out right now so when the school ends she can transfer to the school with no problems." Reborn urged handing Haru's parents the school papers.

"It never ceases to amaze me how prepared Reborn seems to be for just about any occasion." Tsuna said staring at Reborn suspiciously.

"I can't help but wonder how she'll react to this." Tsuna mumbled to himself.

"I think Haru will take it just fine. She has lots of friends at Namimori and she'll be able to fit in just fine." Yamamoto smiled.

"It would be great to see Haru at school. We could talk more and even plan out our Haru and Kyoko appreciation days together." Kyoko beamed excitedly.

"I'm somewhat amused by how calm this atmosphere seems to be though Haru is still kidnapped." Gokudera commented.

The room grew quiet and Ryohei punched Gokudera's shoulder. "Ky ky[1], you just ruined the mood." Ryohei grumbled.

"M-my baby!" Haru's mother started to wail again. Kyoko ran over to Haru's mother and started to console her.

"Great going Gokudera." Yamamoto and Ryohei muttered towards Gokudera and he huffed looking away grumbling to himself.

...

Back to Hibari and Mukuro

...

Mukuro's red eye stared into Hibari's gray colored eyes. Mukuro's red eye had the number three inside of it meaning that it was the third path, the realm of the beasts, the skill to summon animals that will kill the enemy.

Mukuro chuckled and snakes appeared from nothingness. The snakes stared at Hibari and they all attacked him at the same time.

Hibari was not impressed, clicking the tonfas so the secret chain appeared from the bottom of the tonfas. He spun the tonfas in his hands creating a wall of spinning metallic death between him and the venomous snakes. He spun and whipped the tonfa chains whenever the snakes came too close to him slicing the snakes to death, illusion filled blood flying everywhere.

A fake smell of blood wafted through the air, something Hibari could distingquish from having been around the stench of blood for a while.

"Ku fu fu, I suppose these lower life form animals are not up to par with you." Mukuro said changing the path to the first path, the realm of hell, the skill that destroys the spirit with nightmares.

He spun the trident and whacked it hard into the concrete ground, making it rumble and shake. The ground split into two, cracking in Hibari's direction.

Hibari jumped out of the way, his feet landing on the side of a tree and was to jump off when he felt something grabbing his legs and slowly started to wrap around his body.

Hibari looked down to see vines growing from the tree. Hibari tried to wrench himself free but it was proving to be a bit difficult. Once that was enough for him he clicked a button on his tonfas and spikes appeared on the surface of his tonfas.

He placed the spikes underneath the vine and he violently started rip apart the vines so he could set himself free. Hibari launced himself away from the tree towards Mukuro's direction, swinging his arm down, flicking the wrist to attack him with his tonfas in mid air, though of course the centripetal force was in action here which added onto the force that was going against Mukuro's favor.

Mukuro summoned giant lotus plants that Hibari attacked instead. Unsure of what those lotus's could do, Hibari pushed off the side of the lotus flower and landed safely on his feet.

Mukuro didn't seem to want to ease up on the illusions and started to make the ground crack even more, shaking the ground violently as the earth below them started to crack and start levitating off the ground for uneven footing to hinder Hibari's attacks with required good footing in order to use his body effectively to launch powerful blows.

Hibari though, was not going to let some uneven footing ruin his chances of getting rid of Mukuro.

Hibari was jumping from slab of rocks to other slabs of rocks.

Mukuro summoned snacks in mid air and had many fly at him, teeth bare to bite to the death, quite literally.

Hibari soon found himself in the center of a ball of the reptiles. Mukuro had felt that he had won this battle until all of the snakes were blasted away and spikey spheres were hovering near Hibari.

"Good job Roll, you've done your job well."

"Gupii!" Roll cried out for joy.

"Hmph, this will be a bit harder than I originally had planned." Mukuro said watching as Hibari's cloud propogation ability allowed for Roll to multiply at speedy rates, and he started to attack Mukuro, launching right at him, trying to hit him and the other illusions that Mukuro had conjured in attempts to protect himself.

Mukuro summoned pillars of fire to burn the animals, but their outer shell was quite the tough barrier to go through so Mukuro then froze the pillars of fire that had the majority of the Roll clones trapped inside of them.

Hibari huffed and looked at Roll, giving him a command with his eyes. Roll curled up into a ball and started to propogate at intense speeds, surrounding the two of them until they were both stuck inside of a spherical prison. Much like what the future Hibari had trapped himself and Genkichi in.

"Now then shall we continue? The longer we're in here for the less oxygen you'll have. You'll soon find your brain to be less functional as the oxygen levels decrease, you might as well just go for combat." Hibari said spinning his tonfas.

"Well then, don't blame me for your loss when you lose." Mukuro said his eye changing to the fourth path, the realm of Ashura, the heightening of one's battle skills.

Mukuro and Hibari both charged at one another, their weapons aimed to deal a final blow. Mukuro was charging at Hibari, aiming to plunge the tridents spears deep inside of Hibari's stomach.

Hibari had both tonfas to his side, ready to attack with them both when he got a proper foothold, and was in close enough of a range to land a hit.

Mukuro outstretched his arms to greater his reach but Hibari swung his left tonfa diagonally down to hit the trident and aim it lower towards the ground. He used the other tonfa to hit it from beneath to raise it up to ruin Mukuro's posture as he gave himself more time to get within attacking range.

Mukuro was no easy opponent in the fourth path, arching his back and moving his foot back to regain his posture and balance, rotating the trident quickly in his hands quickly as if it were some botan.

He spun it and he swung it down diagonally in the direction Hibari was when he blocked with both of his tonfas, the trident landing inbetween the crossed Tonfas,

Mukuro knowing that Hibari would not let him move his trident out of the way so quickly, opted to kick him out of the way, though Hibari had the same opinion.

Both males tried to kick each other, their feet coming into contact and pushed off from each other to overpower the other, quickly compose himself and launch another attack.

Hibari pushed off and flipped backwards, landing on both feet and pushed off the ground, his body being low off the ground.

Mukuro was faltering to his side and he let his body fall to the side so he could place his hand on the ground and allow for the rest of his body to follow with a cartwheel.

"You're not bad Hibari Kyouya. Quite the opponent, but you are sadly mistaken if you think you can beat me." Mukuro declared.

"That is my line Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari hissed aiming to land a hit behind the kneecap to cause Mukuro to buckle.

His attack made a connection and Mukuro buckled to his knees but this also allowed for Mukuro to be at a closer range to hit Hibari.

Mukuro quickly move his arm back to nail Hibari in the head with the backside of the trident. Hibari wouldn't be able to block with his Trident at this angle, but with the angle he was at, his next move would be a better choice.

In Mukuro's blind spot, Hibari whipped his leg and kicked Mukuro in the back resulting in Mukuro lurching forward.

Hibari had one had on the ground to grant his body support to not lose his balance. Once he reeled his leg back he twisted his wrist and he twisted his spide in an arch to guide his knee into Mkuro's face, connecting with his nose.

Mukuro was back on his feet going back a couple of steps holding his nose. Mukuro wiped the bottom of his nose with his thumb to see crimson blood.

You've made one big mistake." He glowered swinging the bottom of his trident Hibari's way only to be blocked by the tonfa, then using the top of the trident to try to hit Hibari's face to be blocked once again by the tonfa.

Mukuro slid his arms down to try to stab at Hibari's foot with the blunt end of the tonfa. Once Hibari dodged, Mukuro dug the trident deep into the ground and he kicked off with his feet, one hitting Hibari in the stomach and the other getting him in the chin.

Hibari fell back faltering in his steps. He bit his own lip whenever Mukuro kicked him in the mouth. He used the side of his palm to lightly dab against his lip to see the damage.

He popped the side of his lip and it was bleeding a good bit since in one's face there were a lot of blood vessels.

The fight had gotten more intense between the two. Blow after blow, well seasoned attack after another one.

The two of these boys were pissed as hell. This guy managed to land a hit on them. One of the greatest fighters in Namimori. What a blow to the ego.

Certainly neither of them would take this sitting down.

Mukuro was going on the offensive since Hibari had his guard loosened with his last attack and knowing Hibari, he would soon regain it if Mukuro was not quick enough to attack.

Mukuro ran at Hibari with his trident at hand, moving it in front of him, taking the trident in both hands, moving his hands to the lower end of the trident. Hibari had by then regained his balance and composure and was determined to block his attack.

Mukuro quickly bent to the side, elongating one leg and bending down to the ground with the knree with the other leg, swinging the trident down with both of his hands in a quick fluid diagonal to hit against Hibari's knees.

Mukuro's arm position was of one hand being pinned to his chest right under the armpit, and the other was outstretched to the side.

Hibari took a step back, moved his closest leg out of the way and used the arm above that leg to swing down the tonfa to hit the trident to make it miss and hit the ground. Hibari swung his tonfa to the side.

Mukuro moved bent at the elbow upwards and the other arm moved higher up on the trident until they met each other. As soon as the hands met they quickly repelled each other as if the hands were magnets and he bent his left arm towards his face and moved his other hand out in front of him to make the blunt side of the trident show rise up.

Mukuro's next move was to hit his two hands together as if the repulsion has ended and the two hands were of opposite polarities attracting them to each other. This made the trident outstretch quickly. The movement was similar to one playing pool when one hand stayed motionless and the other hand would move to hit the ball.

In this case, Mukuro was not out to hit a ball but a human being. The human in question being Hibari Kyouya. Mukuro's movements were quick enough to land a hit on Hibari's midsection.

Hibari's quick thinking allowed for him to grab onto the Trident maneuver it so it was to his side and tugged so Mukuro would be brought towards himself. Hibari moved his leg behind Mukuro's knee and pushed behind his knee.

Once Mukuro's stance was broken, Hibari's arm fit between Mukuro's head and his shoulders, pushing down as he grabbed Mukuro's arm to bring him down to the ground flipping him onto his back.

He was down on the ground, his arm still held captive by Hibari's but Hibari's other arm was now free allowing for Hibari to attack Mukuro's chest freely.

Mukuro saw this coming so he rolled to the side of the arm that was held captive. He swung his Trident which was in his opposite hand at Hibari to manipulate him to free his arm.

Mukuro and Hibari were breathing harshly trying to breathe in oxygen to give to their cells in their body which served as great energy source.

The two were still stuck in Roll's prison and the oxygen was getting very thin, and them having a heated battle was not helping.

The oxygen was getting used up quicker, carbon dioxide starting to become the greater in concentration in the air around them.

"You may as well give up now Mukuro. You'll soon run out of air." Hibari panted.

"I could say the same to you." Mukuro said with a smirk as roll undid the prison that they were in.

Hibari was looking around them in shock and confusion.

"Roll, what are you doing?" He asked.

Roll then captured a tree.

"I knew I could count on you Mukurowl. I bidded him enough time to fool your hedgehog into releasing us. It's not hard with my assistance to cast an illusion of the two of us fighting outside of it's prison. The confusion made it release us. Your plan of making me lose by fainting by a lack of oxygen has failed, Hibari Kyouya. What will you do now?" Mukuro chuckled.

"Well then that's when we continue our fight of course. Nothing more to it." Hibari growled.

"Be my guest. Ku fu fu~"

"I hate that horrid laugh of yours." Hibari hissed.

"I hate the cryptic way you speak." Mukuro said with a slightly amused tone and the two ran towards each other and clashed.

Sparks of each other's weapons colliding were flying through the air.

Threats and harsh words were being exchanged along with powerful blows from the opposition with the occasional illusions and Vongola gear animals being used in the battle as well.

Roll would attempt to attack with its propogation abilities and trap Mukuro but he would either counter with his illusions or he would have Mukurowl help make illusions to fool Roll and the two Vongola Gear animals would duke it out along with their masters who were fighting almost to the point of taking the opposition's life.

Hibari and Mukuro were really going at it. Mukuro was using all of the paths that he could, though with the exception of the fifth path, which Mukuro himself dreaded since it was painful and hideous.

Hibari had the spikes of his tonfas revealed, the chains were out and he was lashing out as much as he possibly could making use of Roll's abilities.

The both of them were considering to use Cambio Forma with their Vongola Gear animals to really have a go at each other and stop their rivalry once and for all.

They were both at each others' throats when Hibari and Mukuro both stopped their fighting and jumped away from each other when they both saw something yellow from the corner of their eyes flying towards them.

They have both assumed that this yellow mass was some odd attack from the other and were not willing to take any chances by letting that attack connect with them, jumping away to allow some room between themselves and the unidentified object

The yellow being was none other than Hibird himself.

"What is Hibird doing here?" Hibari wondered looking around to see if Tetsuya had come around.

"I do hope that you really had not brought any reinforcements around. How cowardly of you, Hibari, needing for back up when fighting against me. I told you if you did not comply to my rules that Haru would be harmed." He said.

Hibari was curious as to why Hibird would be here when he was to be with Tetsuya, who he told specifically not to let anyone come with him and to strictly keep Hibird away from hard.

Hibird landed on Haru's shoulder for a moment but then flew away after a couple of seconds and flew into the building that Chikusa and Ken were most likely residing in doing who knew what.

Hibari and Haru were out here, but why was Hibird flying inside of the building? What was so important that Hibird had to fly inside of the building for?

Mukuro clicked his tongue in annoyance. He knew that he was going to have to finish this battle up quickly now.

'Hm, apparently Tetsuya failed at his job of keeping Hibird safe and resting back at school. He's in for a real beating after all of this is finished. I specifically warned him not to let Hibird go.' Hibari thought to himself with annoyance.

"What are you doing Hibari Kyouya? Averting your attention elsewhere? Do you really have the time to be doing that?" Mukuro asked jabbing his trident Hibari's way, aimed at his mid-section.

Hibari merely spun on one leg to move out of the way from the weapon and he swung one tonfa down to hit the trident to send vibrations along the long weapon, making Mukuro's hands numb.

Hibari swung his arm, flicking the wrist to make the tonfa fly to the side nailing Mukuro in the chest. With that Hibari arched his back swinging his leg with centripetal force hitting Mukuro in the stomach this time.

Mukuro stumbled and Hibari quickly regained his stance and his body was positioned for a quick attack.

"Mukuro, tell me your intentions that you have for Haru. Why have you taken her?" Hibari asked.

"Hm, well, for one thing, it's amusing to see you this angry, two, she's Chrome's interesting friend, and three, I may as well keep her as a pet." Mukuro said walking over to Haru in the chair and he stroked her cheek gently with his hand.

Mukuro soon felt a cold metallic tonfa smack into the bottom of his cheek and then a tonfa was being aimed at his rib cage, but Mukuro luckily blocked it with his trident.

"I don't like that answer. Try again…Haru isn't some pet. She's a human being and she surely does not belong to you. I won't allow it." Sigh... "You wouldn't be able to put up with her endless nagging anyways." Hibari said.

"Ku fu fu, it looks like someone is rather territorial. Yes, I may not be able to handle it, but what about you? Can you handle it?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes, I can tolerate her excessive nagging for as long as I need to. Haru will belong to no one but me."

"Those are some strong words prefect. Didn't know you could say such things." Mukuro smirked.

"Mu-ku-ro! You promised Haru that you wouldn't harm Hibird! You lied to Haru-desu! Hahi! Kyouya? You're also fighting Kyouya? You keep lying to Haru, desu! She can't trust you anymore! Even if you are Chrome-chan's friend!" Haru shouted.

Hibari stopped to stare at Haru contemplating whether or not it was an illusion that he was seeing right now. It seemed real. The girl standing between the two of them had her annoying naggy antics.

No one was in the chair anymore either, actually, there was no chair. What was going on here?

How did she get out of the chair on her own? Was she stronger than he knew her to be? Perhaps he should be wary of her when she's angered then.

This girl in front of him even had the same body language as Haru. Either Mukuro was one crazy stalker, his illusions were just that great, or this was the real Haru Miura in the flesh who managed to get out of the chair.

"Haru, how did you manage to fear yourself from the chair?" Hibari asked her curiously.

"Hahi? Chair? Haru just stood? Haru wasn't stuck in a chair. She's not that hopeless, thank you. She was inside that building the whole time looking after the little kitten." Haru said pointing to the building that she had just stormed out of to tell Mukuro off.

"Then the one I saw earlier must have been an illusion. A rather good one at that, he got your nagging behavior down exactly." Hibari said.

"Haru is just a normal girl who just loves to hang out with her friends and aspires to get married! Haru doesn't nag that badly she believes…" Haru whinned.

"Hahi! Before Haru forgets, Mukuro-san, the kitten is okay now and it isn't sick. Please tell Chrome-chan that they should be okay now. You just can't feed them much human food, especially something spicy or something with too much sugar, it can make them sick-desu." Haru said.

"I'll be sure to tell her, thank you Haru Miura." Mukuro said with a small grin that made Haru shiver.

"What exactly is going on?" Hibari questioned Haru.

Haru thought back to the day previous, trying to decide where she should start with her story.

"Well you see Kyouya, I was asked by him to take care of a kitten that Chrome was recently taking care of." Haru started off.

…

What Happened the Day Before

…

Haru excited her school building and once she was almost home she heard a twig snap. It snapped right behind her. Haru was scared and was unsure of whether or not she should turn to see who it was behind her.

"Hahi! Ah, Haru-" Before she could finish her sentence a hand cupped over her mouth, and another arm was wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry but we need for you to come with us for a moment. There are some things that we wish for you to do." A spine chilling voice whispered into her ear.

Haru started to struggle within the mysterious person's grasp until she felt a sharp pain in her neck and the world started to look a bit fuzzy, and her world darkened until everything was pitch black.

"Haru? What you do to Haru?" Hibird asked the person who had just knocked her out unconscious.

"Hm, Ken, we may be able to make use of Bird's ex-bird servant. We can tie a note to it's leg and make it deliver a note to the prefect."

"Heh, I already thought of that Byon. We've got the girl, so let's hurry up before anyone gets too suspicious."

"Well then I'll move on ahead, and I'll let you capture the bird. It should be that hard, but knowing you, you may take a while with that small bird brain of yours."

"What! Why you… I'll show you! I can catch this bird in no time!"

While Hibird was being chased down by Ken, Haru was still unconscious and was being carried away by Chikusa. He pretty much had her slung over his shoulder.

Talk about his knowledge of excellent chivalry, Haru was definitely going to get a bruise when she checked her stomach the next morning.

After an hour or so, Haru started to stir looking around wondering where she was. All she could tell while still being drowsy was the pain in her stomach and that she seemed to be moving, even though her body wasn't moving.

She noticed that she was being carried and she started to flail around trying to run away from her kidnapper.

"Ha-hahi hahi! Let Haru down you hooligan! Haru is fragile and must be treated with care-desu!" She shouted.

"Please stop screaming in my ear, miss Haru." Chikusa sighed.

"Hahi? Aren't you one of Chrome-chan's friends? Why is a friend kidnapping Haru?"

"We have our own orders and we have something we'd like for you to do. For Chrome." He said.

"Hahi! Haru is on it. Why didn't you say that first?" Haru asked jumping off from his shoulder. "Alright let's go-desu. Time is being wasted." She said

Ken had finally caught up with the two with Hibird in his hands once they made it to their base.

"We've brought the girl like you've asked Mukuro-sama."

"Good going Chikusa, also, Ken what is that you have in your hands?"

"Ah, well I saw this bird, and this is the one that is always following the prefect. I thought it would be a good idea to capture it." Ken answered.

"Mukuro-sama? Haru thought that she was here to help Chrome-chan and in front of me I see a male. You know wearing glasses that aren't the right prescription are bad for you. It's bad for your health and eyes. Haru has no idea how bad your eyes are but this is not Chrome-chan." Haru said to Chikusa throwing him a quizzical look.

Mukuro just ignored Haru. "Hm, well it looks a bit injured."

"Well it struggled a bit and it ended up hurting itself."

"Hm, alright, well do make sure it's healthy enough to fly later."

"Hahi! Hibird!" Haru ran over to Ken and was looking at her feathery friend. "Oh you poor thing you." Haru pouted looking at Hibird, stroking him gently with her finger.

"Ken, Chikusa, please leave now so I may talk to Haru Miura."

"Y-yes sir!" Ken then went off to make sure that Hibird was healthy enough to fly back with a message.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." Chikusa left as well.

"Alright, well all of the pieces are coming together nicely. Now to only put the plan into motion." Mukuro smirked, cackling his odd 'ku fu fu fu fu' laugh of his.

"This man is so odd-desu." Haru whispered to herself.

"Now, Haru Miura. I have a job for you." Mukuro said.

"Depending on the job, Haru may decide to help you." Haru huffed.

"Chrome has been looking after this stray kitten, and it's recently gotten sick and she's very worried over it. She's been trying to nurse it back to health while ignoring her own health. Please do something about this." Mukuro said.

"What a cute kitten~" Haru cooed looking at the gray kitten.

"Well then will you do this?" Mukuro asked.

"Of course Haru will-desu! As long as you all do as Haru says, the kitten should be fine. ALSO do make sure that Hibird will be okay and no further harm should be inflicted on Hibird or you shall feel the wrath of Haru Miura." Haru said determinedly.

Huh, this girl was trying to threaten him? Rokudo Mukuro? A notorious villain who loved to toy with people and get what he wanted? What a funny female she was.

"Hm… Haru will be needing some cold water in a bin. The kitten looks pretty weak. It looks like it should still be okay with drinking milk. I will need a bin full of cold water, two clean rags and a small little saucer of milk." Haru said assessing the situation.

Mukuro, being the type who didn't really like taking orders, he let Chrome take control of her own body once more.

"Hahi! Chrome-chan! When did you get here? Where did the odd man go?" Haru asked.

"Mukuro-sama? He just went away for a while. He said he doesn't often let himself be subjected to manual labor. Other than that, how is the kitten? Will it be okay?" Chrome asked.

"Haru isn't too sure but she thinks it should be fine. Haru just needs a bin full of cold water, two clean rags, a saucer of milk and a Chrome who had eaten food." Haru said sternly.

"A-ah I can get those things." Chrome said running to off to get the things Haru asked for. Haru was inspecting the kitten to see if there was anything else to worry about. Such as injuries or infections.

It seemed pretty safe though so she wasn't too worried.

Chrome came back with the things Haru asked for. "Would you like some chocolate pretzels?" She asked showing Haru a bag of chocolate covered pretzels.

"OH Haru loves those but now is not the right time for that. Haru has been informed that you haven't been taking care of yourself too well recently. You need to eat nutritious food." Haru said.

"Okay once we feed the kitten and once it goes to sleep Haru will make sure that you all eat some good food." Haru said.

Chrome nodded her head and she watched to see what Haru would do next. She took a clean rag and she dipped it into the saucer of milk to let it soak in and she placed the rag up to the kittens mouth so it could suckle on the rag to drink the milk.

"I didn't know you could do that. I couldn't get the kitten to drink milk since it was too tired and weak." Chrome was amazed by Haru's knowledge.

"Haru learned that when some babies get too sick they can only drink milk this way. She only thought it would work the same way for the kitten." Haru said. Next she wet the other clothe with water and placed it on the kitten to lower it's temperature since it was feeling a bit too warm.

The kitten drank all the milk from the rag and in a matter of minutes the kitten fell asleep with a contenful look about its face.

"The kitten should be okay for now. Now you and I will go and get some real food. I won't let you eat only junk food. It's definitely unhealthy." Haru said taking Chrome's hand and they went into the kitchen and she asked, more like demanded, that Ken and Chikusa do some shopping for groceries.

They had a big kitchen in the cafeteria in the park for pete's sake! The refrigerator and the freezers still worked and all of the cooking machinery still worked too. Why not USE the kitchen? That's what she wanted to know.

Chrome and Haru started to clean the kitchen and make sure everything in the kitchen was still operational while the boys went on their errand.

Once they came back, the two were done and Haru started cooking dinner for them all. "Hahi! Haru just remembered that she should call home to tell them that Haru is here." Haru said.

"I'll call for ya-byon. Don't worry about it." Ken said.

"Haru thanks you. Her number is-"

"Yeah yeah, I already know the number-byon. I'll go look for a phone to use then." Ken said looking around for a phone. Though he offered to call for Haru, he really wasn't going to call. It could possibly make Mukuro's plan backfire and he wouldn't do something that would harm Mukuro's plans.

Haru cooked up dinner and she stayed overnight to watch over the kitten with Chrome.

The next day Chrome had disappeared off to somewhere, nowhere to be found, but the odd man was back again.

Haru dismissed it and went back to looking after the kitten. She would occasionally hear something outside but Chikusa and Ken would tell her that it's nothing to worry about and would tell her to stay inside.

She decided to be a good girl and comply, until about halfway through the day Hibird flew in through an open window covered in bandages. Clearly, he was more injured than he was the day before.

That Mukuro dared lied to Haru! He was definitely going to get a piece of her mind. She scooped up Hibird into her hands gently and she walked outside of the building to start yelling at Mukuro for breaking his promise.

...

End Flashback

...

"That is what happened-desu." Haru explained about what happened before. She turned to look at Mukuro again. "Well Haru had a lot of fun looking after the kitten and hanging out with Chrome. Now Haru must tend to Hibird now, so please excuse Haru. You have been spared from Haru's wrath for today." She bowed slightly and she turned to look at Hibari.

"Well then shall we go then, Kyouya?" She asked him with her classic bright smile.

"Yes, we can go now, you're parents and your friends are worried sick about you." Hibari said walking over to his motorcycle.

"Oya Oya, I may have overworked Chrome once again. I do feel bad for her sometimes." Mukuro said and they could hear a small poof.

"Hahi? Did Mukuro-san say something? Hahi? Where did he go? Chrome-chan! There you are! The Kitten is doing just fine. They're not sick anymore." Haru told her.

Chrome smiled a very small, weak smile. "Thank you very much Haru. I'll make sure to take care of it better this time." She promised.

"I'm sure you will. Haru has full faith in you. Kittens often wander around a lot so they may belong to someone else and their owners may be worried sick about them. Try to see if there are any wanted posters around for the kittens." Haru advised.

"I'll do that." Chrome nodded her head looking back to see that Ken and Chikusa were running up towards them.

"AH! Where did Mukuro-san go!" Ken shouted.

"Ken. Chikusa. Mukuro-sama already left. He said that he was tired and would probably come and visit another time." Chrome relayed the message.

"Che, we're stuck with this girl again. Just don't get too annoying, and first chance we get, we're getting rid of the kitten. Too much of a hassle." Ken grumbled and walked back to the building.

"Hm, well let's go back then. I don't trust the kitten alone with all of the still good furniture around." Chikusa said leaving Chrome behind with Haru.

"Well then, I have to go now. See you again another time Haru." Chrome lightly waved her hand.

"Alright, but you look pretty bad right now, are you alright?" Haru asked her.

"Yes, I'm just fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm just tired. I'll go to take a nap." Chrome answered.

"Well okay if you say so." Haru said doubtfully but she didn't want to be rude and keep badgering her about it.

"Haru will see you another time then.~ Feel better soon~" Haru smiled and she walked over to Hibari who already mounted onto his motorcycle.

"Hahi! It's motorbike. Does Haru have to ride that too?" She asked nervously, never having ridden one before.

"You want to get home don't you?" Hibari asked her.

"W-well yes she does but you are still injured. Haru wishes to check on your injuries first and tend to them before we depart." Haru said.

"That won't be necessary. My injuries are nothing that important." He said quickly flinching after her said so because of Haru's utterly dejected expression on her face.

"H-Haru is still worried-Desu. C-can Haru not worry for you, Kyouya?" Haru asked with her lower lip quivering a bit, tears threatening to fall.

Hibari sighed and he kicked down the kickstand of the bike and he mounted off the bike and he pulled out the first aid kit from underneath the seat.

He handed her the first aid kid silently and Haru immediately smiled happily.

Damn it, was this girl feigning to cry to get him to submit to her will? This would not bode with him well if she were to be manipulating him.

Haru was checking over all of his injuries dressing some of his wounds and disinfecting any that needed to be disinfected.

Hibari was thrown out of his thoughts of her manipulating him when he heard some silent sobbing.

Haru was wiping off the dried blood off Hibari's lip that was popped a while back and she was checking up on the bruises that were showing on his arms when Mukuro would counter Hibari's attacks by hitting his arms.

Hibari refused to take off his own clothing to show Haru where else he may have gotten hurt. He was going through some abdominal pains at the moment but he would be able to look after that himself.

Also, with his personal training methods, his muscles were no laughing matter, his body was well toned because of his Tonfa practices so the buising on his stomach was not going to be that major since the strong abdominal muscles would be able to protect his important organs and also withstand attacks well.

"Ha-Haru is so sorry-desu, because of Haru you came all the way out here, you fought with Mukuro-san and you got hurt. It's all Haru's fault." Haru sniffed tightly holding onto Hibari's hand.

An overly sensitive herbivore will always be a sensitive herbivore. Hibari sighed once more and he lightly patted her head not wanting to see her tears.

He could be tolerable of some tears, but he did not want to see the waterworks. It was never a pretty sight, nor did it make him feel any better.

"What happened in the past will stay in the past, Haru. It's no use crying over it now. That won't change a thing. I'm fine." He reassured her.

Haru sniffled some more, wiping her eyes with the side of her palm.

"…Kyouya?" She questioned.

"Yes? What is it Haru?" Kyouya answered her back with a question of his own.

"So Haru doesn't belong to anyone but Kyouya?" She questioned.

"Yes, of course. I promised your father to bring you back safely so you must come into my custody so I can bring you back safely." Hibari said.

"OH… so that's what Kyouya meant?" Haru looked down at her feet playing with a small pebble on the ground.

"If you don't mind belonging to no one but me, that could be arranged as well." Hibari added.

"Hahi! Is Kyouya saying that Haru can belong to Kyouya only if she wants to?" Haru asked for clarification.

"Yes, that is correct." Hibari answered.

"Well Haru already knows her answer then. Haru would love to belong to only Kyouya." Haru said finding this moment somewhat touching.

Haru latched onto his arm happily."Haru is very happy to hear that-desu."

"Don't think too much about it. It's nothing." Hibari huffed.

"Well Haru finds it amazing. Haru has liked you for quite I some time now." Haru said with a small pout.

"I've already known that. You told me when you were talking in your sleep whenever we had that joined birthday party." Hibari said.

"Hahi! Haru didn't know she had said something. Kyouya told Haru that she didn't say anything weird-desu." Haru huffed.

"You didn't say anything weird, but rather you said something that was just. Of course it is right for you to harbor feelings for someone of my stature. It's just an amazement that I have interest in you." He said.

Haru gasped staring at Hibari with a flabbergasted look and he just lightly chuckled. "He-hmph. You make the most amusing expressions on your face." He said.

"Is, Kyouya perhaps toying with Haru?" Haru questioned him looking at his face closely.

"Perhaps I am." Hibari said walking on without another word.

"Hahi! Kyouya knows how to tease people for FUN! What a surprise-desu!" Haru shouted.

"I'm not a total monster, Haru." Hibari commented.

"That is true, but I see Kyouya as the type to start snowball wars with people when it snows by throwing snowballs at innocent people walking nearby." Haru said.

"Did the King of Herbivores tell you that? Didn't think he had a death wish…" Hibari muttered the last part silently to himself.

"King of Herbivores? Haru doesn't know who that is, but Haru just gets that vibe is all." Haru said.

"Hmph, well I do have my own human characteristics." Hibari grunted.

"Is Kyouya now a bit angry with Haru? Is he sulking?" Haru giggled latching onto his arm with a smile. "Haru is sorry Kyouya, she didn't mean anything by it. It was just a harmless little joke, forgive Haru?" She asked looking up at him with cute little puppy dog eyes.

Hibari looked down at her for a moment. "Hmph."

"Aw~ Kyouya, please forgive Haru. Please?" Haru whimpered with a small lower lip quiver.

Damn this girl! She knew that he liked cute things and he almost could never deny her puppy dog look.

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched and he sighed a bit and Haru smiled slightly having an idea that he had given into her will.

"Kyouya isn't angry with Haru anymore?" She asked him.

"If I was, that's when you'd start the waterworks." He grumbled.

Haru giggled and she smiled walking over to his bike. "So shall we go then?" She asked him.

"Sure." Hibari said placing the first aid kid back in the secret compartment and he held out the extra helmet for her.

Haru fit it onto her head and she snapped the safety buckle into place.

"Are you ready now, Haru?" Hibari asked her.

"Hai! Haru is ready-desu." Haru smiled looking at the bike uneasily. She slowly climbed onto the bike behind him staring at his wide back. She usually was quite the straight forward girl but Hibari didn't like to be surprised too often, nor did he like anyone invading his personal space.

"Just wrap your arms around my waist tightly. That way you won't fall." Hibari told her as if he had read her mind.

Haru was nervous! She could feel her heart beating quickly, and it was pounding so hard that she almost could feel her blood pump through her veins harder than the norm. "H-hai desu." Haru slowly wrapped her slender arms around his waist tightly resting her cheek against his back.

Hibari revved the bike, the engine of the bike roaring loudly.

"Hahi! Kyouya, the bike is roaring-desu!" Haru shrieked.

Soon they were off zooming down slightly unfamiliar streets, taillights leaving a trail of light behind as they rode off.

"Bikes don't roar, Haru." Hibari stated.

"Ha-hahi it was just a figure of speech-desu…" Haru puffed out her cheeks.

Hibari could feel her puffing out her cheeks by the feeling of her cheek pushing a bit harder into his back. He could almost imagine the facial expression she had on her face.

Eyes closed, mouth puckered out ever so slightly, cheeks puffed out widely and her nose would scrunch up twitching ever so often in anger.

She was such an odd girl who was a hassle to deal with; an odd girl who needed a lot of attention and loved to do too much for her friends.

Even though he thought that, it was a charm point of hers. He liked the quality of her wanting to do whatever she could for her friends, and how she would always stick by her friends no matter what happened.

Exactly something that he wanted in a girl.

"You know Haru, you won't ever have to particularly worry about having to walk Hibird all the way to school anymore on weekdays." Hibari said.

"Why? Is Kyouya not going to let Haru play with Hibird-chan anymore?" She asked.

"No, it's not like that." Hibari answered.

"Well, what is it?" She asked.

"You'll find out once you get home." Hibari said rounding a corner swiftly, finally coming across familiar sights, streets and faces.

"You can get to Haru's house if you turn to the right on this street, go straight, make a turn at the end of those houses, keep going until you reach Yuki street and then you turn again and you'll soon come across Haru's neighborhood." Haru said.

"Yes, I'm full aware of where you live Haru, though I know a quicker way of getting there." Hibari said taking his own directions to get to her house and he managed to reach her house a lot quicker than Haru's suggested route was going to take.

Haru mounted off the bike and she ran over to her house and she opened up the doors to her house since they were unlocked. Her parents left them open for Haru to just waltz in through.

"Haru's back!" Haru announced as she burst through the door and she heard footsteps running in her direction.

She only expected to hear two pairs of feet, but there were more than that. Had she walked into the wrong house? Why were there so many people in her house? Perhaps they were all bad guys!

The footsteps got louder and louder until all of the people that the feet belonged to made it to the room Haru was in and she was enveloped in multiple arms and there was a whole lot of talking going on as she was being embraced.

"Haru! My baby! You're safe! Mother was so worried about you!" Haru's mother shouted.

"Hahi? Why? Did you not get a call?" She asked.

"A call? That's right. Why didn't you call? We were worried sick!" Haru's mother started to scold her.

"Ken said that he'd call home for Haru though. Perhaps the call didn't go through?" Haru wondered.

"More like Ken probably lied to you and didn't even touch a phone." Reborn suggested.

"Hahi! Ken lied to Haru too then? First Ken and then Mukuro? Chrome-chan's friends are despicable-desu!" Haru huffed angrily.

"Regardless I'm happy to see you again Haru. I was very worried about you." Haru's father hugged her tightly.

"Haru-chan are you okay? I've heard that you were kidnapped and I was worried about you. I could barely get to sleep." Kyoko said.

"Haru is so sorry that she worried you all-desu." Haru said hugging them all back.

Haru's father noticed Hibari standing in the doorway since he had not wanted to join in the whole hug and whine about being so worried about her thing that they were all doing.

"Well Hibari…-kun, you did a well on brining my daughter back to us safely." He said.

"As I promised that I would. I never go against my promises." Hibari said.

"Yes, you made that very clear today. So what is it that you wanted in return for bringing our daughter back safely?" He asked.

"I would request the permission of her parents to allow for Haru Miura to transfer to the Namimori Junior High." Hibari commented.

"Hahi! Haru is transferring? Under who's orders does Haru have to transfer to the Namimori school district?" Haru questioned.

"We've talked about it before you both got here and we've decided that perhaps you would be safest at the Namimori school district, Haru. You have lots of friends here, most of them being strong, and being from a prestigious school allows you to be a target for kidnapping." Her mother said.

"W-well I've never been kidnapped for such a reason before though." Haru argued.

"You were almost kidnapped for such a reason." Her father said.

Haru only bit on her bottom lip since it was true. "Does Haru have to transfer immediately?" She asked wanting to at least tell her friends that she'd be transferring.

"You can finish this year at Midori, but next year you'll be transferred to Namimori." Her mother said.

Haru thought about it looking at everyone in the room. "Well, if it's a decision my parents though for me with my best interest in mind, I cannot complain. I'll do it." She said.

"Wah, I'm so excited we'll be able to see each other in school Haru~" Kyoko smiled taking Haru's hand.

"Hai-desu. Haru is pretty excited too. We can even be in the same class and talk about our Haru/Kyoko appreciation days." Haru said starting to see the bright side to everything.

"I can even see Kyouya easier and- So is this way Haru doesn't have to worry too much about returning Hibird to you early in the morning?" Haru asked Hibari and he only nodded his head.

"This is quite convenient-Desu. Haru can grow to like this. She'll miss her friends from Midori but we're all in the same town and we all live nearby so it won't be that bad." Haru said with a smile looking at Kyoko with a wide smile.

"Does Haru still have to wear the armband to school then?" Haru wondered thinking about the armband that Hibari told her to wear whenever she came to visit their school.

"I would rather that you did wear it regardless of whether you are a student of Namimori or not. Wearing it should ensure your safety." Hibari answered.

"Hibird happy! Haru see Hibird and Hibari more?" Hibird chirped finally voicing something after a short nap to help quicken the healing process of his body.

"Hai Hibird-chan. When Haru transfers to the Namimori Junior high, Haru will be able to see you. Well she thinks." Haru contemplated on the specifics.

"Haru will be a third year next year. Kyoko's nii-san and Kyouya should be first years or something in highschool." Haru said.

"You're right, then Haru won't be able to see Hibari-san in school because he'll be in highschool." Tsuna realized that.

"Maybe I should stay back another year." Ryohei thought. "Taking that entrance exam sounds like a pain, also I can continue on with the boxing club and leave whenever I feel as though the boxing club will be safe."

"I will continue to stay at the Junior high next year. I've already talked to the highschool. If I get my work early, and teach myself, I am able to go and take my work wherever I wish to take it. I of course will be taking my work to the Junior high section of Namimori." Hibari commented.

"Well then problem solved, ha ha. Looks like things will be fun next year. I wonder if Haru will be in our class next year." Yamamoto wondered.

"She could be." Tsuna shrugged.

"I really hope she's in my class." Kyoko smiled as she continued to chatter away with Haru.

Hibari was averting his eyes over to the boys listening to a bit of what they were saying. They were the same age as Haru and were in the same year as her.

There would be a high possibility that they would be in her class next year. He wanted to see just which ones would be trustworthy enough to let stay in her presence without Hibari having to try to bite someone to death for doing something he did not agree to.

Haru wasn't totally aware of how territorial that Hibari was, but she would soon find out in due time.

"Well our parents are probably worried about us, come on we have to go home now Kyoko." Ryohei said.

"Oh you're right Nii-chan, the sun is starting to set. Well then, I'll see you another time then Haru." Kyoko waved her hand at her brunette friend.

"Hai! Haru will see you again hopefully sometime soon-desu." Haru giggled waving back at her.

"Well I'm out." Gokudera walked out the door without another word.

"It's good to have you back Haru. I'm going to go too. Hey Tsuna let's walk together part of the way." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah sure, Yamamoto. See you later Haru." Tsuna said leaving with Yamamoto.

Hibari was the only one left inside of the house, not really feeling like leaving just yet.

"Hibari, really I thank you for bringing Haru back to us." Haru's mother thanked him.

"You're welcome. I only did what was right. I wouldn't allow for Haru to be harmed." Hibari said feeling bitter about what had happened. That Mukuro had the nerve to kidnap Haru and put her through harm.

As much as Hibari hated to be chained, he definitely had one Taurean trait, which was an immense sense of territoriality and protectiveness towards anything that he cared for.

Just you wait, the next time he saw Mukuro, even if he had a split second to land a hit on him, he'd be there in a millisecond to put him through pain. More pain than he could ever feel in those stupid hell plain things of his.

Hibari really didn't care what they were, either way, he would surely show Mukuro real hell, called his wrath.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Haru's father asked wondering if he could stay so he could start questioning him about his motives for his daughter.

Haru and her mother were standing right behind her father and they were both shaking their heads no. It was not going to be a good idea and the dinner table would just feel very tense.

Hibari heeded their advice and he really needed to set Hibird down somewhere safe, and scold Kusakabe for failing the mission that he had given him.

"As much as I would like to, I respectfully decline the offer. I best must get home before it gets too late or too dark." Hibari answered.

His gaze landed on Haru for a brief moment before he relocated it to Haru's father. "Well then I'll be taking my leave. See you soon, Haru." Hibari said before walking out of the door and towards his home silently.

"So. He's Hibird's owner huh? The one you like?" Haru's mother nudged her.

"Ah…hai…" Haru blushed.

"So? How far are you? Did you confess or anything yet?" She asked.

"Well, Haru had agreed to belong to Kyouya earlier…" Haru answered sheepishly.

"WHAT! Papa does not approve!"

"Haru loves Kyouya and Papa can't stop Haru!"

"Dear be quiet, Haru has found someone she loves. I want to support her."

"Yes dears… I'm a man of my own home being overpowered by two stubborn women." He sighed. "Well either way let's have dinner then. Welcome back home Haru." He patted his daughters head.

"It's good to be back-desu." Haru smiled enjoying her time with her family, her thoughts filled with nothing but Hibari.

Like-wise, most of his thoughts were filled with Haru's. Where this coupling will lead no one would know but father time himself.

* * *

It's finally almost over! I can finally drop this project. Well there is a sequel but that's another project.

Yeah so you know the fighting scene I was planning on making pretty long and I think that 5 pages on Microsoft word is enough for me right now. It's so hard dang it. I was actually researching on battles to make it more realistic. This is really tiring and I obviously got too tired towards the end of the fight so I sort of ended it early. Ha ha ha. Sorry about that. I at least tried. Sorry about the fail fight scene.

[1] ky ky= "kuuki ga yomenai" To not be able to read the 'air' or the atmosphere in better lamer terms. It's basically someone who cannot read the atmosphere and says something to ruin a moment.

The Sequel to this story is official! I also have an idea for a new story as well. If you want to know more about it, please check out my forum and look at the updated news thread. I'll include the link to the forum below:

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/

Hope someone looks at my forum and uses it. If you want to try a trade or if you want to try writing a story with me just check out the Requests / trades thread and comment there.

The next chapter is the last one! Thank you to the people who are reading this. I thank you all for sticking with me thus far~

-Neospcie12


	10. Contents of the Past

FINALLY! Chapter 10! I'm done! I don't have to worry about this anymore.

This is very much my favorite fic. I doubt the sequel will really be as good but I'll try to do it some justice. From what I can see, most people seem to like this story as much as the 100 oneshot challenge fic.

This one has lots of favs and alerts. Much more than the 100 challenge fic thus far.

Is anyone else happy that this is over? No? Well… just wait patiently for the sequel that I am STILL thinking about. I really did like this one though. I know how you feel.

Yes? Well I'm happy to see that I finally finished a multi-chap fic. HA HA I'm with ya.

Disclaimer: The standard disclaimer shall apply for this.

* * *

Contents of the Past

Haru and Hibari could be found sitting next to each other in the park under a tree. Hibari was peering up at the sky watching as the clouds rolled on by. Haru on the other hand was feeding Hibird some bread that she and her mother had baked together earlier in the day.

The two met up today to finish up all of the paperwork and any other loose ends that needed to be taken care of. Once that matter of business was finished they both walked to the park to just relax.

Haru had never thought that anything like this would occur between Hibari and herself. Before the whole thing with Hibird going missing Haru and Hibari only knew of each other on name basis.

After Hibird disappeared and found his way to Haru, the two of them started to get closer getting to know each other more than a name basis. Haru thought the letter that Tsuna had handed to her with shaking hands.

Haru just smiled and she giggled lightly catching the attention of the disciplinary prefect. "What are you laughing about, Haru?" He asked quietly.

"Before that, what am I?" She asked him.

"You are Haru Miura, a future student of Namimori..." Hibari answered in a tone that seemed shocked that she'd even ask such a stupid question.

"No! Like is Haru a herbivore in your eyes?" She insisted.

Hibari stared at her for a moment contemplating on the answer he was going to give her. "You are a normal weak female so you may be closer to the herbivorous side, though you aren't the one to back down too easily. You are a bit too aggressive to be an herbivore at times. You're somewhat like an omnivore." He answered.

"Hahi! Haru isn't aggressive at all-desu. That kind of an answer doesn't make Haru too happy-desu. Haru is a gentle and sweet girl." Haru pouted.

"Well it doesn't matter if you are a carnivore or an herbivore since you can just be the herbivore and I'll be the carnivore that will protect you." He sighed leaning against the tree he was resting on.

.:Flashback:.

Haru was handed a letter from Tsuna and she soon ran back to her home to read the contents of the letter privately. She walked into her room, throwing her back onto her bed and she sat into her chair.

She ripped the envelope holding the letter and its mysterious contents. Inside of the envelope she found a small note written in Hibari's surprisingly neat penmenship. The letter wrote:

To Haru Miura the Herbivoress,

I will admit that for an Herbivore you are not as annoying as the other herding animals. You are like an herbivore that has very rare carnivorous tendencies. Going right to the point, I thank you for taking care of Hibird, but the next time you decide to steal him away and not tell me, his owner, where he is I will have to come over there and punish you and charge you with kidnapping charges. I will allow you to visit Hibird, or vice-versa, but on school days he's mine, so if he visits you, you must bring him back to me on school days. That is it to this message.

Ps.: Hibird wanted me to tell you that he likes you and will visit a lot. He also wanted me to tell you that he hopes that we can all get along, but that can't happen so as long as you are an herbivore, which you still are. If you can evolve into a carnivore, maybe we can get along.

-Hibari.

"Hibari-san is somewhat scary-desu." Haru shivered in her seat. "Though Hibird seems to get along well with him so he can't be that bad." Haru pursed her lips, tapping her chin with her finger lightly.

"Well this calls for an investigation." Haru grinned determinedly to figure out the truth. Only later would she know that she would reveal the truth and find out much more than she had originally planned to know.

.:End Flashback:.

Haru smiled brightly and she nodded her head. "I can accept that." Haru giggled.

"Then again, once you start attending Namimori, you could possibly finding yourself shedding out of your omnivorous skin and into one more fitting of a carnivore." Hibari shrugged off the idea, but it seemed to be the best thing Haru heard that day.

Haru jumped up onto her feet with what seemed like flames shining in her eyes. "Haru will do her best-desu! She'll definitely become a carnivore one day. Mark Haru's words." She smiled at him happily.

Hibari merely huffed an almost inaudible chuckle and he shook his head. "I'm not sure if you can pull off such a feat, but I won't stop you from trying." He said patting her head with his hand. "Come, it's starting to get late, and we don't want to worry your parents again. I'll walk you home." He told her.

"Hai!" Haru took his hand and the two walked in the direction of her home happily without much words being spoken between them for the company of the other was all that they really needed.

END!

* * *

HA! I hope no one was expecting a really lovey-dovey note? PSH that was chapter one, like I would make their relationship progress that quickly. Chapter one was pretty out there in terms of characters, so I had to keep the note in character at least. Well I wanted to answer one of the biggest questions that surround this fic, and I wanted to make this a short chapter that reflects upon the short note.

Just thought that it would be a cool/cute idea. Either way I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if this ending just doesn't suit you. I just REALLY suck at writing the first and last chapters of a story. Think about it this way when the sequel comes out (When it finally comes out I mean) I get another chance of working on making a good first and last chapter. XD

Well until next time!

Ps: Whenever I get more time and ideas, I will post up little spoilers for the 'White Feathers, Friend or Foe?" and the "Pet Sitting Woes" fics. Of course I don't force you all go to and check it out but you could check it out.

Especially look at the trades/requests category. Doesn't it sound fun doing a trade with me?

Form link: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/Neospice12/1573076/


End file.
